Una nueva batalla
by belzer
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde la batalla final entre Yoh y Hao, pero ahora aparece una amenaza que quizas augure una batalla aun mas cruel. En una semana puede suceder lo que sea, incluyendo corazones que se unen amores que nacen. Perdón por el retraso.
1. Obertura: el inicio del desastre

Nos encontramos en Francia, en algún pequeño poblado a la mitad de la campiña. Es de noche y ya no hay nadie en las callecitas del pintoresco pueblecito. Solo parece haber algo de actividad en una pequeña iglesia, ya que dentro de ella encontramos dos figuras muy conocidas. Una es de un hombre alto, con una apariencia algo serena, pero que a la vez infunde temor. Su mirada es firme, y las gafas que usa no ayudan mucho a que se vea menos amenazador. Sin embargo, esa mirada cambia a otra mucho mas amable y dócil cuando la dirige hacia una joven que se encontraba rezando de rodillas; la joven que el una vez juro seguir y proteger. Es una joven hermosa, pero no se puede evitar notar en ella un aire de melancolía, como si de alguna forma aún cargara el peso del mundo sobre si. Pero ya hacía mucho tiempo desde que esa joven de cabellera plateada y ojos de rubí había perdido esa responsabilidad de la manera más cruel.

 Habían llegado a ese pequeño pueblo dos días atrás y el sacerdote había aceptado hospedarlos en su parroquia. Es de suponer que notó dos almas en busca de respuestas y de tranquilidad. El sacerdote había salido por un día debido a una diligencia, por lo que ellos se encontraban solos en ese momento.

 -¿Sabes, Marco? He pensado que debemos partir mañana en cuanto regrese el sacerdote. Ya hemos ocasionado demasiadas molestias.-

 -Así lo haremos, si es que esa es su decisión, doncella Jeanne.- Marco la ayudó a levantarse y se encaminaron hacia la sacristía, cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente de la puerta principal. Cuando voltearon vieron como la puerta se abrió y como entraron cinco individuos.

 -¿Qué acaso no saben que no es correcto entrar de esa forma a una iglesia?- Dijo Marco. -Eso no es algo de lo que se deban preocupar.- Le contestó uno de esos hombres. -Mejor deberían preocuparse por sus vidas.-

 -Quédese detrás de mí, doncella. Yo la protegeré.-

 -Pero Marco, no deberías...-

 -Tranquila. Se que podré ganarles. Tal vez ya no tenga un espíritu acompañante, pero se que podré ganarle a estos gusanos.-

 Y es que estos individuos eran shamanes. Tres de ellos mantenían una fusión de almas y solo los otros dos realizaban la posesión de objetos. Aún con esa desventaja, Marco estaba seguro de poder ganarles. Años de experiencia le habían dado muchas otras formas de combatir, aun sin un espíritu acompañante, además de que había notado que todos esos sujetos eran unos debiluchos.

 -¡Mueran!- Gritaron los atacantes mientras se arrojaban al ataque. Marco esquivó hábilmente al primero de ellos. Como solo mantenía una fusión de almas, no le costó mucho esquivarlo para sujetarlo y con un movimiento, derribarlo contra el suelo y dejarlo inconsciente. Otro de los sujetos intentó golpearlo con un bat de béisbol; Marco pensó en sujetarlo, pero sabía que ese bat era el objeto de la posesión, por lo que recibirlo directamente no era buena idea. Simplemente lo esquivó para poder acercarse a otro de los que mantenían la fusión de almas. No le dio tiempo de reaccionar y de un golpe en el pecho lo aturdió lo suficiente como para sujetarlo y usarlo como escudo humano en contra del shaman del bat. Mientras ese sujeto apenas se estaba dando cuenta de que había golpeado por error a su compañero, Marco aprovecho su distracción para darle un golpe con la mano extendida justo en la frente, con lo cual rompió la posesión y de paso, lo dejo inconsciente.

 Ya solo quedaban dos. -¿Y ahora cual de ustedes quiere probar su suerte?- dijo retadoramente Marco. Ambos se lanzaron, pero no parecen que lo hayan pensado mucho. Una vez más, Marco atacó primero al más débil y con un hábil movimiento rápido, lo usó para golpear al más fuerte, quedando ambos individuos inconscientes. Marco no recibió más que uno o dos rasguños sin importancia.

 -¿Te encuentras bien, Marco?-

 -No me pasó nada, doncella. Estos sujetos solo tenían el poder, pero no tenían la habilidad. Y el poder sin habilidad no sirve para nada.-

 Clap. Clap. Clap. Se escuchaba como alguien daba palmadas con sus manos.

 -Bravo, bravísimo. Esas fueron unas palabras muy brillantes. Tal vez alguien como tu debió dedicarse a la oratoria, y no a algo tan difícil como el ser un shaman.-

 El que decía esto era un sujeto joven, de cabello corto y rubio. Usaba una gabardina de mezclilla, y debajo de ella se veía una camiseta de color azul claro, además traía puestos unos típicos jeans. También se veía debajo de la gabardina una katana debidamente enfundada. Jeanne se adelantó unos pasos para dirigirse a ese sujeto.

 -Forastero. No se quien sea usted y cual sea su intención, pero usted no debería profanar este sitio sagrado con sus repugnantes modales.-

 -Pero miren quien habla. La doncella de hierro en persona. ¿Qué quién soy? No les importa, y mi propósito era simplemente darle las gracias, "doncella".-

 -¡No le hables de esa forma a la doncella, gusano!-

 -Vamos, ¿acaso eres así de agresivo todo el tiempo? Solo quería agradecer a esta linda chica por lo que hizo hace dos años.-

 -¿Hace dos años?- preguntó Jeanne.

 -Me refiero al portal de Babilonia. Abriste ese portal con la intención de usarlo para vencer al poderoso Hao, pero tu pequeño plan falló miserablemente. No solo Hao no fue derrotado en ese momento, sino que además, todos tus estupidos seguidores murieron en esa lucha. Oh, perdón. Quise decir "casi todos".-

 Ese comentario trajo de vuelta a la mente de Jeanne esos momentos que durante este tiempo habían atormentado su mente, mientras Marco enfurecía por ese crudo comentario.

 -¿Acaso tu eres un seguidor de Hao que busca vengar la muerte de su amo, o es solo que eres un tonto que busca ideas absurdas con que llenar el vació de su vida?- dijo Marco.

 -No tengo por que responderle a alguien que esta por morir.- respondió el extraño, mientras desenfundaba su katana.

 -No le temo a un perro sin dientes como tu o tus patéticos ayudantes.-

 -Iluso. Yo no soy como estos idiotas. ¡Veras que este perro tiene grandes colmillos para matarlos!- y mientras decía estas palabras, apareció detrás de el un gran espíritu con la apariencia de un dragón oriental de color azul. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que este sujeto era diferente a los cinco que habían enfrentado hace un momento.

 -¡Doncella, huya de aquí, rápido!-

 -Pero Marco, no puedo, no pienso dejarte aquí solo con...-

 -¡No hay tiempo! ¡Salga de aquí y siga viviendo!-

 -No hay escapatoria. Ustedes morirán en este instante.- dijo ese sujeto, mientras la hoja de su katana cambiaba a color azul y en su empuñadura se veía la cabeza de un dragón, como efecto de su posesión. No cabía la menor duda. Ese sujeto era casi tan poderoso como lo había sido Hao.

 -Eres un obstáculo para nuestros planes, chiquilla. Por eso debes morir. Es una lastima; no dejo de pensar que tu y yo habríamos hecho cosas maravillosas.-

 Jeanne había comenzado a retroceder un poco rumbo a la parte de atrás, donde se encontraba una puerta por donde escapar, pero la idea de abandonar a Marco le parecía muy cruel. En estos dos años había reflexionado por todo lo que hizo en ese entonces. Le dolía haber visto como todos los soldados X se habían sacrificado por ella, y se decía a si misma que no permitiría que alguien más se sacrificara por su vida una vez más.

 -Marco, yo no te dejare...-

 -¡Que se vaya! No se preocupe por mí. Esto es lo que yo mas deseo. Solo le pido que siga viva.-

 Jeanne no dijo nada más. Solo salió corriendo a donde sabía estaba la salida. -Ah, no. No te escaparas.- dijo ese sujeto preparándose a lanzar un ataque, pero Marco se interpuso diciendo: -Si piensas matarla a ella, tendrás que matarme primero a mi.-

 -Perfecto. ¡Que así sea entonces!-

 Jeanne había logrado salir de la iglesia, y ahora corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, pero apenas había recorrido media cuadra cuando se escucho un estruendoso ruido que venia de donde estaba la iglesia. Ella inconscientemente volteó a ver lo que pasaba, y vio como si una serie de relámpagos iluminaran el sitio donde ella había estado hace poco más de un minuto.

 -Marco, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué otra joven vida se tiene que perder por mi causa? Ya estoy harta de todo eso. Me gustaría poner fin a mi existencia justo ahora; pero no. Te prometo que no moriré, al menos no dejare que esos tipos me maten. Solo así tu noble sacrificio no será en vano.- y siguió corriendo, dejando como único rastro a su perseguidor las lagrimas que derramaba a su paso.

 El brutal ruido despertó a los pueblerinos. Cuando se acercaron a la iglesia para ver lo que había sucedido, solo pudieron aterrarse y sorprenderse de que algo así hubiera sucedido tan de repente: la iglesia se veía como si un rayo muy fuerte le hubiera caído, o mejor dicho, como si ese rayo se hubiera generado dentro. Si hubieran entrado, habrían visto cinco cuerpos quemados, pero aun reconocibles, pero también habrían visto un sexto cuerpo completamente calcinado, como si ese relámpago lo hubiera atravesado.

 A una distancia prudente como para que los curiosos no los vieran, se encontraban el sujeto que atacó a Jeanne y a Marco y algunos otros hombres que se habían quedado en la retaguardia.

 -Vaya, si que era fuerte ese sujeto. Creí que no quedaría nada de su cuerpo después de que le enterré mi espada y deje que 8000 voltios pasaran a través de el ¿o fueron 16000? No se calcular mi fuerza.-

 -Señor. ¿Debemos perseguir a la chica?-

 -No. Déjenla ir por ahora. Sin su perro guardián, ella no es nada. Podremos cazarla en otro momento. Ella aun no sabe como arruinar nuestros planes, y no dejaremos que lo averigüe, además, quiero volver a Japón de una vez. Se que allí tendremos mas diversión, si es que "el" nos deja algo.-

 Y mientras ese hombre daba una carcajada, todos se retiraban de ese sitio. Tal vez Jeanne no había muerto, pero al menos sabían que no volvería a estar tranquila.

 Casi al mismo tiempo, en Japón, o mas específicamente, en la pensión, Yoh se encontraba preparando la cena para todos. No esta de más recordar que han pasado dos años desde que Yoh derrotó a Hao y el torneo de shamanes se suspendió. En ese tiempo Anna se encargó de que la pensión se volviera un negocio redituable, con ayuda de sus semiesclavizados empleados.

 Fausto era el encargado de cuidar la salud de los clientes, Tamao se encargaba del aseo junto a Manta, Cuando Ryu se llegaba a dar una vuelta por la pensión, la hacia de cocinero titular, mientras el cocinero suplente era Yoh, y Anna se dedicaba a lo que mejor sabía hacer: dar órdenes a todos ellos. No había sido tan difícil hacer de esa pensión un lugar adecuado para pasar la noche. Solo se había asegurado de que los fantasmas que ahí vivían no hicieran alguna travesura a los huéspedes. Si algo así llegaba a suceder, el castigo era muy severo. Ahora no había clientes, por lo que básicamente seria una típica cena familiar.

 -Yoh, he estado pensando en que deberíamos salir a algún lugar no muy lejos de aquí.-

 -¿De veras, Anna? ¿Y donde te gustaría ir a vacacionar?-

 -¿Quien dijo algo de vacacionar? Iremos a alguna playa desierta donde puedas entrenar tranquilamente, y sin llamar la atención de nadie.-

 -Pero no es justo, Anna. Cuando no estoy trabajando aquí, estoy entrenando noche y día. ¿No crees que seria justo que todos fuéramos de vacaciones al menos una vez?-

 -Yoh.- dijo Anna con una voz suave, casi dulce. -¿Si dime?-

 -Una vez que termines de preparar la cena, te calientas una sopa instantánea. Esa será tu cena.-

 -Auuu.- gimoteo Yoh, y se puso a buscar algún vaso de sopa que le pudiera gustar, pero el no imaginaba lo que en realidad Anna pensaba en ese momento.

 "Yoh, yo también quisiera salir a vacacionar contigo, pero siento que algo malo va a suceder pronto, y quiero seas lo suficientemente fuerte para que si algo sucediera, no te pase nada malo. Se que te has fortalecido en estos dos años, pero no dejo de pensar que algo realmente horrible esta por suceder, y no soportaría volverte a perder." Anna quizás tenia razón, pues alguien ya observaba de lejos la pensión, mientras sonreía de una forma maligna.

 -Al fin los encontré. Voy a divertirme mucho con ustedes, y me divertiré mas quemando todo el lugar. ¡Quemando hasta sus almas!-

Continuara...

Hola a todos. Estoy aquí iniciando una nueva historia que espero que les agrade. Tal vez hayan notado que esta historia estuvo antes, pero decidí borrarla para hacerle unos pequeños ajustes que espero que sean de su agrado. Se que usualmente hago historias tiernas o románticas, pero no esta de más hacer una de acción que espero que les guste. Desde ahora ya hay suficientes dudas como quienes serán los sujetos que atacaron a Jeanne y a Marco. Además, ¿Qué será de Jeanne ahora que esta sola? ¿Y quien será el sujeto que observa la pensión con intenciones criminales? Eso y mas lo sabrán en el siguiente episodio. Si mi historia les gusta o no les gusta, dejen sus reviews y yo los responderé. Sin mas que decir, los dejo y nos estaremos leyendo.


	2. Fuego: incendio en la posada

La cena transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos. Quizás el único que tenía alguna queja era Yoh ya que no le agradaba mucho tener que comer sopas instantáneas, y mucho menos cuando lo que el había preparado era muchísimo mas exquisito.

-Bueno Yoh, ahora lava todos los platos, y mientras tú ve a recoger las sabanas y ponlas en sus respectivos armarios, Tamao.-

-¡Si señora!- dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo. "A veces pueden ser tan payasos." Se quedó pensando Anna mientras Yoh y Tamao salían a cumplir sus tareas.

La luna brillaba intensamente esa noche, y Tamao se permitía pensar un poco en ciertas cosas que no le podía decir a nadie.

"Joven Yoh. A veces quisiera decirle a la señorita Anna que no esta bien que lo trate así, o armarme de valor y decirle que esa no es forma de tratar a su futuro prometido, pero no puedo hacer nada de eso porque se que ella lo hace por su bien. Además eso me llevaría a… perder el control y decir lo que de verdad siento por usted… Y escuchar la respuesta que me daría probablemente me destruiría."

Tamao se dejaba llevar por esta clase de ideas, cuando sintió algo; una serie de presencias. Cuando volteo a ver, había cuatro sujetos frente a ella. En cierta forma estaba preocupada, pero a la vez, algo acostumbrada a recibir esa clase de visitas. Desde que Yoh derrotó a Hao y el torneo de shamanes se suspendió, se había corrido la voz en todo el submundo de los shamanes de que cuando el torneo se reanudara, el rival a vencer sería Yoh Asakura; incluso ya había quienes se referían a el como "el rey shaman", y no faltaban los que se animaban a llegar a retarlo para probar que ellos eran los únicos que deberían llevar el título de rey shaman. Todos terminaban igual; regresando completamente vapuleados a casa. En ese sentido, parecía que esa noche también sería rutinaria.

-Estas no son horas de venir a molestar. Por favor, váyanse de una vez, y si tanto es su deseo de ver al joven Yoh vengan mañana.-

-Pero para que esperar hasta mañana.- Dijo uno de los sujetos. -Si este es un buen momento para matar a ese que se hace llamar "rey shaman".-

-Rayos. ¿Otra vez vinieron mas cucarachas?- dijo Anna mientras llegaba al patio. -

Señorita Anna.-

-¿Qué estos sujetos no tienen a alguien más a quien molestar?-

-Y tu debes ser Anna Kyouyama, la futura esposa del rey shaman.- dijo otro sujeto.

-Así es. Ahora tienen dos opciones: o se van tranquilamente sin mayor escándalo, o bien, pueden irse de aquí chillando y con la cola entre las piernas.-

-Si, nos iremos… cuando los hallamos eliminado.- contestó otro de los sujetos mientras el y los otros tres realizaban la posesión de objetos.

-De veras si son idiotas.- dijo Anna. -Yoh, ¿Por qué te demoraste en venir acá?-

-Perdón, Anna. Es que son muchos platos y aun no acabo.- le respondió Yoh que acababa de llegar al patio en ese momento.

-Entonces date prisa y acaba con estos sujetos de una vez.-

-Bien, "rey shaman", ¿listo para ir al infierno?-

Yoh los contempló un momento y luego dijo. -Oye Amidamaru, ¿Qué te parece si usamos el nivel de posesión mas básico?-

-Como diga, amo Yoh.- respondió Amidamaru cuando apareció al lado del que llamaba respetuosamente "amo", pero que en realidad era su amigo.

-¡Vamos!- gritó uno de los sujetos, que rápidamente se lanzaron contra Yoh. Esos individuos eran rápidos, y además bastante fuertes… o al menos eso habría parecido si su rival no fuera nuestro buen amigo Yoh.

Esquivaba cada golpe, cada movimiento… era como si esos sujetos se movieran muy despacio, aunque la realidad era que Yoh era mucho más veloz que ellos.

-Pues no lo hacen tan mal.- les decía Yoh con su habitual sonrisa. -Pero les hace falta tener una motivación para luchar. Si la tuvieran, este encuentro sería mucho mas divertido.-

-¡Cállate, animal!- le respondió otro de los sujetos. -Claro que tenemos una motivación: la de matarte en este instante.-

La sonrisa característica de Yoh se borró un momento de su rostro mientras se dirigía a esos tipos y les decía. -Esa no es su verdadera motivación. Ustedes no tienen ninguna motivación que los impulse a seguir adelante y por esa razón ustedes no ganaran este encuentro.- y dicho esto Yoh dio un salto hacia atrás, y antes de que esos sujetos pudieran reaccionar…

-¡Corte de Buda!- El ataque les entró de lleno a esos shamanes y terminaron inconscientes.

-Joven Yoh, es usted estupendo.- dijo Tamao cuando todo terminó.

-Pero si no fue la gran cosa.- le respondió Yoh mientras soltaba su risita.

-Eso no estuvo mal como ejercicio. ¿O me equivoco, amo Yoh?-

-Claro que no. Nada como un poco de ejercicio después de la cena para terminar bien el día.-

-Yoh, te tardaste mucho en terminar con esos sujetos.-

-Pero Anna, esos tipos no eran…-

-¡Nada de excusas!- respondió Anna. -Mañana entrenaremos tu velocidad, y no se te vaya a ocurrir escaparte de ese entrenamiento, o veras de lo que soy capaz.-

-Claro que no, Annita.- dijo Yoh apesadumbrado, pues ya imaginaba lo que le esperaba para mañana.

-Y no olvides terminar de lavar los trastes, que los quiero perfectamente limpios para mañana.- -Auuuuu.- fue lo único que escapó de la boca de Yoh.

Antes de que todos pudieran meterse, notaron como había una flamita cerca de donde esos tipos estaban inconscientes.

-Tamao, apaga esa flama. No quiero un accidente en la pensión. También termina de meter las sabanas.-

-Como diga, señorita Anna.- respondió Tamao mientras pisaba la flama y la apagaba.

-Ya mañana recogeremos esta basura.- dijo Anna mientras regresaba al interior de la pensión.

Iba rumbo a su habitación para prepararse a dormir, pero algo llamó su atención… una pequeña flama en la escalera. "Esto se me hace raro" pensó Anna mientras apagaba la flamita. "Es obvio que esta flama y la de afuera no son naturales, pero quisiera saber… claro, pero como fui tan tonta… debe de haber otro sujeto que quiere distraernos con estas pequeñas llamas, pero ya vera."

Anna suponía que era otro shaman debilucho que buscaba atraer a Yoh con algún engaño a donde pudiera tener una cierta ventaja. Anna bajaba a la cocina a decirle a Yoh lo que pensaba, cuando vio otra flamita. Con una expresión de hastio, se acercó a apagarla; justo en ese momento la flamita se convirtió en una llamarada, mientras en toda la pensión comenzaban a brotar llamas por todas partes.

-Oh, Dios. ¡Anna! ¡Tamao!- gritó Yoh cuando el incendio, pues eso es lo que era a estas alturas, se extendió muy rápidamente bloqueando la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Joven Yoh, estoy bien! ¡Me encuentro en el patio todavía, pero la señorita Anna aun no ha salido!-

"¡Anna!" pensó de inmediato Yoh. -¡Amidamaru, busca a Anna y dime donde esta, rápido!-

-¡Si!- respondió el samurai y comenzó a buscar a Anna. No fue difícil hallarla, pues estaba muy cerca de la puerta principal, pero el fuego la había rodeado por completo. Era como si las llamas mismas tuvieran vida propia y supieran donde estaba su victima.

Amidamaru regresó con Yoh y le dijo lo que pasaba. "Anna, no. No te perderé. ¡Yo te salvaré!"

-¡Amidamaru!-

-¡Si!-

Con la posesión de objetos fue fácil salir de la cocina y pasar a través del fuego hasta llegar a donde estaba Anna.

-¡Anna!-

-¡Yoh! Estoy a… Cof. Cof. Cof.- pero el calor y el humo estaban comenzando a sofocarla.

-¡Ya voy!- dijo Yoh, pero al acercarse a ella, las flamas se dirigían de inmediato a el, avivándose de una forma inesperada. Vio que Anna se había desmayado, y lo que era peor; parecía como si el fuego cerrara su círculo alrededor de ella.

-¡Esto no me detendrá!- Entonces Yoh corrió hacia el fuego y cuando llegó a una distancia prudente, dio un tajo con Harusame con el que despejó las llamas lo suficiente como para, en menos de tres segundos, romper la posesión, guardar la espada, hacer la fusión de almas y sujetar a Anna entre sus brazos. Con el impulso que llevaba, pasó corriendo entre las llamas, hasta que finalmente ambos estuvieron fuera.

Anna aun estaba inconsciente, y cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro sonriente, aunque un tanto chamuscado de su prometido.

-Yoh.-

-¿Verdad que no soy tan lento?-

-No deberías pensar en eso en este momento, pero ¿tu estas bien?-

-Claro que estoy bien. Tu estas a salvo.-

-Sabes, Yoh. Me da mucho gusto estar entre tus brazos. Son tan fuertes…-

-Annita…-

Y teniendo como fondo la pensión en llamas, ambos se besaron apasionadamente, como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo, y es que se podría decir que Anna en verdad volvió a nacer.

-Me gustaría seguir así, Anna...- dijo Yoh cuando se dejaron de besar.-Pero debemos ver como esta Tamao. Además quiero averiguar quien hizo esta canallada.-

-Si, vamos.- Anna bajo de los brazos de Yoh y le preguntó a Yoh. -¿Y que hay de Amidamaru?-

-Tranquila. Después de que te saqué de ahí, le dije que fuera con Tamao y que no se alejara de ella. Nadie vio lo que hicimos.-

-Me alegra saber que fue un verdadero momento privado.-

Mientras Yoh y Anna esperaban a que Amidamaru y Tamao llegaran a donde estaban, Anna comenzaba a pensar quien podría ser el autor.

"Tal vez fue… No, es imposible. Yoh lo derrotó hace dos años, pero por otro lado, tal vez no murió y solo se escondió mientras recuperaba su fuerza, aunque…"

-¿En que piensas, Anna? ¿Acaso crees que Hao hizo todo esto?-

-Quizás. No estoy segura. Es solo que se me hace imposible pensar que siga vivo, pero recuerdo que podía manipular incluso su propia vida.-

-Sea lo que sea, o sea quien sea, estaré preparado para enfrentarlo.-

-Perfecto. Eso hará las cosas más interesantes.- se escuchó desde el interior del fuego. Al voltear a ver de quien se trataba, observaron una silueta que caminaba dentro del fuego. Solo se veía a un individuo que parecía usar una especie de capa.

-No puede ser…- murmuró Anna al ver esa silueta.

-¿Entonces no murió?- también dijo Yoh perplejo. -Espera, Yoh.-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ese no es Hao.-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Ahora que ese ser se acerca, puedo percibir mejor su presencia, y te puedo decir que ese no es Hao. No se siente como si fuera el.-

-Tienes razón, niñita.- respondió ese sujeto. -Yo no soy Hao Asakura. Nunca podría ser tan gentil como ese hombre.-

-Entonces, dinos quien eres.- le gritó Yoh.

-Yo que tú mejor veía a la chiquilla de pelo rosado. No parece estar muy bien.- Al escuchar esas palabras, Yoh se enardeció más de solo pensar que algo le hubiera pasado a Tamao. Ella y Amidamaru tardaban en llegar.

-¡Amo Yoh!- se escuchó, y cuando Yoh volteó, se encontró con Amidamaru que venía junto con Tamao, pero venían muy despacio.

-¿Cómo esta Tamao? ¿Qué le sucedió?-

-Su cuerpo se encuentra bien, pero ella se encuentra muy aterrada.-

El rostro de Tamao reflejaba mas que miedo; era pavor, un terror en su estado mas puro.

-Tamao, responde. Soy yo. Yoh. ¿Qué pasó? Háblame.-

-Esos… tipos… fuego… un… sujeto… los… quemó… los quemó… vivos… ¡Los quemó vivos! ¡LOS QUEMÓ VIVOS!- gritaba Tamao mientras comenzaba a llorar frenéticamente.

Paf. La mano de Anna cruzó por la mejilla de la chica del cabello rosado, con lo que se relajó solo un poco. -Yo me encargo de ella.Tu concentrate en este sujeto, Yoh.-

-Así que la nenita no pudo soportar ver como unos gusanos ardían como si fueran de papel. Vaya que son débiles todos ustedes. Debí hacerle un favor a esa chica y matarla en ese momento, pero ya enmendaré ese error.- dijo ese hombre mientras salía de entre las flamas y se dejaba ver.

Tenía el pelo corto y de color negro, Llevaba puesto un traje que parecía muy costoso, también de color negro y con una gabardina igual. En la mano llevaba una katana, la cual se veía con su hoja de color rojo y la empuñadura recordaba a una cabeza de ave, cuyos ojos estaban hechos de rubíes, esto como efecto de su posesión.

Yoh estaba furioso. Sabía que se encontraba ante un sujeto que no tenía el menor respeto por la vida de los demás. Pero lo que mas le enojaba era que ese sujeto había tratado de matar a Anna.

-Tú no viniste aquí solo para retarme como los otros.-

-Se equivoca, "su alteza". Vine para acabar con usted, pero pensé que no estaría mal acabar de una vez con su… Je. Je… "reina". Eso me ayudaría bastante a distraerlo y hacerlo una presa fácil.-

-Y lo que le hiciste a Tamao…-

-Ah. A esa niña no le hice nada. Es solo que vio como mis hombres recibían su castigo por haber fracasado tan miserablemente. Y supongo que le impacto ver como gritaban mientras ardían. Esa bebita no sirve como shaman.-

-¿Y acaso tu si sirves? ¿Acaso crees que el ser shaman significa ser un asesino?-

-Ser un shaman significa ser fuerte, poderoso, y ni esa chica ni tu son poderosos. Cierto, eres muy fuerte, pero también eres piadoso con tus rivales. Prefieres tratar de convertirte en su amigo que en matarlos. Eso es lo que te hace más débil que yo.-

-No entiendo como un sujeto tan malvado puede ser shaman.-

-¿Lo dices porque según tu, todos los que ven espíritus son buenos? Tal vez sea cierto, porque antes yo no tenía idea de que algo así existiera.-

Yoh, Anna y Amidamaru se sorprendieron al escuchar eso. ¿Como era posible que alguien que aparentemente no tenía mucho tiempo como shaman pudiera hacer algo tan destructivo y de tan alto nivel?

-Verán, yo no escogí a mi espíritu acompañante. El me escogió.-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- dijo Anna.

-Entonces esta poseído.- dijo Yoh. -Te equivocas, Yoh. No esta poseído. Si así fuera, no habría posesión de objetos.-

-¿Quieren conocerlo, eh? Entonces les presentaré a mi espíritu acompañante. Así sabrán quien los matará. Sal, poderoso ser. Muestra a estos gusanos tu verdadera apariencia.-

El espíritu salió de la espada y comenzó a tomar forma: la de una enorme ave de fuego; como si fuera un fénix.

-Tiemblen ante la presencia del poderoso Suzaku.-

Todos estaban sorprendidos. No esperaban ver a un espíritu tan poderoso.

"Suzaku. Ese nombre se me hace familiar." Pensaba Anna mientras veía a Tamao, que aún murmuraba incoherencias por lo que vio.

-No crean que este espíritu es un simple ente de la naturaleza, o que representa solamente la fuerza elemental del fuego, como el espíritu de Hao Asakura. Su poder esta más allá de lo que podrían imaginar, y eso…- dijo mientras Suzaku regresaba a la espada. -lo sabrán justo ahora.-

Ese sujeto se lanzó contra Yoh a una velocidad sorprendente.

-¡Yoh!- gritó Anna, pues Yoh recibió el impacto sin esquivarlo, al tiempo que por el impacto se levantó mucho polvo.

Cuando este se despejó, Anna vio que Yoh estaba ileso, y que había bloqueado el ataque. "No me di cuenta de cuando Yoh realizó la posesión de segundo grado. Se ha vuelto mas fuerte de lo que pensé."

Yoh y el otro sujeto tenían sus espadas cruzadas, y ambos ejercían una considerable presión en ese choque.

-Vaya que son fuertes ese samurai y tu, pero con esta fuerza no me vencerán, gusanos.-

Ambos saltaron hacía sus espaldas. Yoh se preparaba a hacer el corte de Buda, mientras el otro tipo clavó su arma en el suelo. -¡Espiral de fuego!- y una llama se dirigió desde la espada hacia donde estaba Yoh. Este dio un salto lateral, esquivando las llamas, las que al alcanzar el sitio donde estaba Yoh, crecieron como un remolino que se cerró justo en su vórtice.

"Rayos." Pensó Yoh. "Este tipo no solo es muy fuerte, sino que es muy veloz. Y eso no es solo porque tenga un espíritu poderoso, sino que ese hombre ya tenía el potencial de ser un shaman."

-Esto me resulta aburrido. Acabemos esto de una buena vez.-

Ese hombre dio un gran salto. Yoh se preparó para recibirlo, pero en ese momento ese sujeto rompió el impulso que llevaba y se dejo caer en picada, sorprendiendo a Yoh.

-¡Ataque del ave del loto rojo!- Yoh reaccionó y también saltó para interceptarlo.

El choque fue tremendo. Anna se cubrió el rostro para protegerse de la onda de choque, y cuando el polvo se hubo despejado, vio a Yoh en el suelo.

-¡Yoh!- grito Anna mientras se acercaba a donde el estaba. Amidamaru tampoco se podía mover.

-¡Yoh! ¡Háblame, háblame!-

Yoh abrió los ojos lentamente y le dijo a Anna. -Tranquila, estoy bien. Solo me va a doler cuando me ría.-

-Entonces te va a doler todo el tiempo.-

Anna le iba a ayudar a levantarse, cuando se oyó una espantosa carcajada. -Vaya, creo que te subestimé, niño. Ahora veo porque te llaman "rey shaman". Lograste romper mi ataque, arruinaste un traje de $900 dólares, y además casi me rompes el brazo. Dejaré esto como un empate, pero no creas que esto ha terminado. Aun tengo asuntos pendientes contigo y con tu noviecita.-

-¡Deja a Anna fuera de esto!-

-Por el contrario, ella esta mas metida en este asunto que tu. Ciertamente yo venía con el propósito de matarte, pero a mis amigos y a mí nos conviene que tu futura esposa muera.-

-Entonces dime que tengo que ver en todo esto.-

-Tranquila, "Annita, la huerfanita". Si quieres saber eso, pregúntale a tu maestra en la montaña Osore. Pero para que te des una idea, te diré sobre los espíritus de mis compañeros: una tortuga, un tigre y un dragón. Así sabrás que debes preguntar. Nos veremos en otra ocasión. Ah, lo olvidaba, les diré mi nombre, para que sepan quien los matará: mi nombre es Shizumaru Katsuragi, y soy un exitoso empresario. Nos volveremos a ver.- y de un salto, el shaman que se presentó como Shizumaru escapó.

-Shizumaru Katsuragi. No olvidaré ese nombre.- dijo Yoh mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Anna.

-¿Cómo esta Amidamaru?- preguntó Yoh.

-Esta aturdido por el impacto.- le respondió Anna. -Pero veras que esta bien. Amidamaru es un espíritu muy fuerte.-

-Entonces vamos a ver a Tamao. Me preocupa como esta.-

-De acuerdo. Mientras yo le hablaré por teléfono a Manta y le diré lo que pasó. Demonios, de haber sabido que esto sucedería, no le habría dado permiso a Fausto de salir por tres días.-

Mientras caminaban, la horrible voz de Shizumaru se volvió a escuchar de forma burlona.

-Por cierto, no crean que ustedes son los únicos que tienen problemas. En este momento, mis camaradas se están haciendo cargo de sus patéticos amigos. Tanto el ainu, como el chino y la visionaria están siendo atacados en este momento. No creo que ellos tengan la fuerza para sobrevivir. Ja. Ja. Ja. Ja.-

-Horo-Horo y Len. Espero que estén bien, amigos, pero no recuerdo a ninguna visionaria.- dijo Yoh, mientras Anna pensaba "¿Visionaria? Tal vez se referían a esa chica Jeanne, pero no entiendo porque atacar a alguien que no representa ninguna amenaza."

Yoh y Anna se acercaban a donde estaba su amiga, mientras la pensión terminaba de arder. Debían irse cuanto antes, ya que no tenían deseos de explicar nada a la policía cuando llegaran. Solo deseaban saber a quienes se estaban enfrentando, que querían, y deseaban que todos sus amigos estuvieran bien. "Mi presentimiento era correcto. Algo muy grave ha empezado, y no se como terminara."

Continuara…

Hola. Me tomó algo de tiempo, pero al fin subí este capítulo. Debo decir que me gustó como quedó, y espero que también a ustedes les guste. Ahora responderé a los reviews, aunque como solo es uno, le daré una respuesta muy especial, ya que es alguien a quien tengo en muy alta estima. Es nada más y nada menos que luaxan. Leí todos los reviews que mandaste a mis historias, y debo decirte gracias por hacerlo. Me encanta saber de ti. Espero que te encuentres bien, y también espero saber algo de ti y de tus hermosísimas historias, que demuestran el reflejo de tu maravilloso ser. Y no dejes que gusanos amargados como "ya sabes quien" te arruinen el rato. Escribes precioso y sería muy triste dejar de verte por aquí. Anímate y se muy feliz.

Pues eso es todo por ahora. En el siguiente episodio veremos como le hacen Horo y Len para derrotar a los shamanes que los enfrentaran. Además de tratar de responder a las preguntas que se han abierto en esta ocasión. Aunque a estas alturas, tal vez se den una idea de los villanos que abra que enfrentar. Es todo por ahora. Nos vemos luego.


	3. Dolor: vivir o morir

Hokkaido es un lugar que suele ser bastante tranquilo, al menos en las zonas montañosas que habitan los ainu, pero en ese solitario lugar se podía escuchar una voz que rompía un poco esa tranquilidad.

¿Todavía no puedes arreglar ese tractor, hermano-

-Tranquila, Pilika. Estas cosas toman algo de tiempo. Veras que en cinco minutos estará como nuevo.-

-Pero dijiste eso hace quince minutos…- respondió con tedio la belleza de cabello de color de cielo. -Pero esta vez es cierto. Dentro de poco este tractor estará ronroneando como un gatito.-

-De acuerdo, pero es tu último intento por hoy. Recuerda que debes de seguir la rutina de entrenamiento que elabore. Esta es más difícil que la de ayer, así que confió en que te ayudará a fortalecerte.- Al escuchar eso, Horo dejó caer una herramienta sobre su pie y solo su orgullo evito que gritara frente a su hermana, la cual no pudo evitar reírse de los gestos de dolor que el no pudo ocultar.

Súbitamente comenzó a sentirse un pequeño temblor que tomó desprevenidos a nuestros amigos. -Hermano, esta temblando.-Solo espero que no empeore, aunque se me hace raro que Kororo no nos haya dicho nada.- (N/A: Siendo Kororo un espíritu de la naturaleza imagino que podría percibir un fenómeno como ese con anticipación.) pero se veía que Kororo estaba tan confundido como ellos.

En eso el temblor aumentó su potencia hasta convertirse en un terremoto sumamente fuerte que amenazaba con abrir la misma tierra sobre la que nuestros amigos estaban.

¡Hermano, tengo miedo-

¡Tranquila, Pilika! Sujétate a mí y no me sueltes.-

La sacudida no duró mucho, pero antes de que terminara, se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte que ambos chicos sabían de donde provenía. Una vez que la tierra dejo de moverse, Pilika y Horo-Horo fueron corriendo a su aldea para ver si no había sido muy dañada. Corrían a todo lo que sus piernas les permitían, pero se detuvieron abruptamente ante la horrible escena que se mostraba ante sus ojos: La aldea donde habían nacido; donde ellos habían crecido junto a su familia ya no existía. Se veía como si la tierra misma se la hubiera tragado.

-Por Dios. ¿Qué fue… como fue que pasó- decía Horo-Horo al ver la forma en que su aldea había dejado de existir: algunas casas se habían caído, pero no se veían tantas ruinas como se supone habría en una aldea demolida. De hecho, se veía como otras estaban semienterradas en la tierra.

-Hermano.- sollozaba Pilika. ¿Acaso todos están muertos ¿También nuestros padres y amigos¿PORQUE PASO ESTO- Ya era imposible para ella contenerse más. En menos de un minuto, los dos hermanos lo habían perdido todo. Horo se acercó a su hermana y ella se abrazó a el con fuerza; como si temiera que el también la fuera a abandonar.

-Esto no tiene razón de ser. Pero no entiendo que pudo ocasionar esto.-

-Si aún no sabes como es que esto sucedió, es que no tienes las cualidades para ser un shaman.- se oyó una voz que venía de una de las casas que no estaban entre la tierra.

¿Quién eres ¡No seas un cobarde y muéstrate de una vez- gritó Horo-Horo con gran furia, pues no le quedaba duda de que quien le hablaba tenía algo que ver con la destrucción de la aldea.

-Como quieras, ainu. Veras a quien cavará tu tumba.-

Se oyeron unos pasos, y apareció un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años. Estaba vestido de una forma bastante informal, y en su mano izquierda llevaba una espada china.

-Pilika, vete de aquí y escóndete en el bosque.-

¡No hermano ¡No quiero perderte a ti también-

¡Que te vayas te digo! Veras que te alcanzaré muy pronto. Jamás me perdonaría a mi mismo si algo te sucede. Eres lo único que me queda, hermanita. Sabes que nada me apartaría de ti.-

-Esta bien. Solo cuídate, hermano.- respondió Pilika, pero apenas estaba por dar el primer paso, cuando ese sujeto dijo

-Mejor no dejes que esa niña se vaya. Algo muy malo podría sucederle si acaso piensa escapar.- Esas palabras enfurecieron verdaderamente a Horo-Horo.

¡No te atrevas a amenazar a mi hermana, desgraciado- respondió el mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas la tablilla ceremonial que usaba para la posesión de objetos.

¿Así que crees que tienes una oportunidad de enfrentarme? Entonces te mostraré a lo que te enfrentaras. ¡Ven a mí, amigo mío- y justamente en ese momento, apareció un espíritu en la forma de un gran tigre blanco.

"¿Pero que clase de espíritu es ese?" se preguntó Horo al verlo.

-El es un espíritu distinto a todos los que han visto antes: el gran Byakko. Fue gracias a su gran poder que pude abrir la tierra para que devorara a su patética aldea.-

Al oír esas palabras, el rostro de Horo-Horo comenzó a transformarse por efecto de la ira.

¿Cómo es que hablas así del lugar donde mi hermana y yo crecimos ¿Del sitio del que tenemos tan bellos recuerdos? Nunca perdonaré esa afrenta. Nunca perdonaré este crimen… ¡Nunca te perdonaré monstruo¡ Koloro- gritó Horo-Horo mientras se lanzaba al ataque rápidamente,al tiempo que realizaba la posesión de objetos. Hubo un fuerte estruendo mientras Horo salía volando por el aire hasta estrellarse con una de las casas a medio enterrar.

-Deberías agradecerme el que no te haya matado en este instante, rapazuelo. No me vencerás con un nivel de posesión tan mediocre.- respondió ese sujeto, que también había realizado la posesión de objetos en su espada, la cual había cambiado el color de su hoja a un blanco casi innatural, y en cuya empuñadura se veía el grabado de un tigre en posición de ataque.

-No creas que el espíritu que posees me asusta, o que has visto mi máximo poder.- le respondió Horo-Horo mientras se reincorporaba.

-Tal vez sea un espíritu muy poderoso, pero me he estado preparando para ocasiones así.-

-Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido, chiquillo insensato. Tu mente debe haberse alterado por el terror que sientes hacia mí y hacia Byakko.-

-Aquí el único que dice cosas sin sentido eres tú, asesino. ¡Y ahora veras por que-

Y dicho eso, la posesión de Horo-Horo cambió a su apariencia gigante.

-Ja. Y supongo que crees que podrás ganarme solo porque tu posesión se ve mucho más impresionante que la mía. Lo único que veo es a un niño idiota que cree que el tamaño es el que da la fuerza.-

-Eso es lo que hubiera llegado a creer hace dos años, pero mi amigo Yoh me enseñó que lo importante no es el tamaño, y eso lo podrás averiguar ahora mismo.-

En ese momento, Horo volvió a lanzarse contra su enemigo, el cual se preparaba para rechazarlo nuevamente, solo que no se imaginó que la posesión de Horo-Horo disminuiría de tamaño mientras se acercaba a gran velocidad.

¡Hermano- gritó Pilika mientras se oía un gran estruendo, casi tan fuerte como el anterior. Mucho polvo se levanto por la fuerza del impacto pero al despejarse este, Pilika pudo ver que ninguno de los dos se movió de su posición.

-Y esto es solo el principio.- dijo Horo mientras la temperatura a su alrededor comenzaba a descender.

-Diablos.- dijo el otro sujeto, que no tuvo más remedio que dar un salto hacia atrás para estudiar la nueva situación.

¿De donde sacaste esa tabla que esta bajo tus pies, chiquillo- dijo ese tipo al ver a Horo.

-Esta no es ninguna tabla ¿o es que acaso olvidaste algo tan importante sobre la posesión de objetos? Cuando se hace una posesión, es la fuerza del shaman la que determina no solo la fuerza, sino también la forma que toma la posesión, y en este momento, lo más conveniente fue esta forma que me permite una mayor maniobrabilidad; pero no creas que eso es lo único que se hacer.- seguía diciendo Horo-Horo mientras su posesión cambiaba de forma.

-De Yoh aprendí que la posesión puede cambiar de forma en la batalla para adoptar la que sea más necesaria en ese momento. Si la anterior apariencia me sirve para moverme mas ágilmente, esta apariencia me permite un mayor potencial de ataque.-

La posesión de Horo había cambiado a la forma de una pequeña bazooka, muy similar a la que solía usar antes de aprender lo secretos de la bitácora mágica.

-Solo sabes decir disparates, ainu miserable. Ahora observa ante quien te enfrentas.- Le respondió ese sujeto, mientras alzaba su espada al aire.

¡Navajas de roca- gritó mientras bajaba su espada hasta golpear el suelo con ella; en ese momento, una ola de rocas enormes se acercaban a nuestro amigo a gran velocidad, pero Horo-Horo solo apuntó hacia ese sujeto y utilizó su propia técnica.

¡Lluvia de granizo- y una lluvia de enormes trozos de hielo fueron disparadas como respuesta. El choque de ambos ataques resultó en una nueva polvareda, de la que Pilika tuvo que cubrirse los ojos, y cuando pudo abrirlos nuevamente, se percató de que ambos combatientes se encontraban en el aire, donde se había producido un nuevo choque; y es que para bloquear el golpe de la espada de ese sujeto, Horo-Horo había empleado otra mas de sus técnicas.

-Eres mucho mas imaginativo de lo que pensé, basura.-

-Esto no es algo nuevo. Solo es una de mis viejas técnicas, pero usada de una forma más creativa. Esta es mi espada de hielo, solo que ahora esta técnica es mucho más versátil que antes.-

Ahora la posesión de nuestro amigo había tomado la forma de una espada forjada en hielo, adornada con ciertos motivos ainu. Pilika estaba realmente sorprendida con el progreso que su hermano había logrado en solo dos años.

"Nunca había aparentado tomar en serio el entrenamiento que le daba, y aun así se ve mucho mas fuerte de lo que imaginaba. Se que podrá vencer a este sujeto y vengará a nuestra aldea y a nuestra familia."

Una vez más, ambos combatientes se habían detenido por un momento; como si esperaran un descuido de parte de su rival para lanzarse a dar el golpe final.

-Pero que rapaz tan insolente resultaste ser. Tu poder es inferior y no te librará de esta técnica. ¡Golpe de explosión de roca-

Ese hombre dio un pequeño salto mientras daba un giro en el aire. Cuando caía golpeo el suelo con su espada, con lo que se produjo una explosión que impulsó a ese sujeto hacia delante con una gran velocidad, mientras su espada brillaba intensamente. Horo-Horo no se movía; simplemente esperaba a que su enemigo se acercara, como si su mente hubiera quedado en blanco.

¡Hermano, que te pasa ¡Por favor, muévete- Horo no hizo nada. ¡HERMANO- y en ese momento, hubo un gran estallido.

Pilika salió volando por la onda de choque, pero afortunadamente no chocó con algo que pudiera herirla realmente. -Rayos, si que estuvo cerca… hermano. ¡Hermano-

Pilika se levantó tan rápido como pudo y se quedó muy sorprendida ante lo que se mostraba a sus ojos: Horo-Horo se encontraba como a 6 o 7 metros de donde se encontraba antes del impacto, pero de pie. Ella no podía distinguir su rostro en ese momento, pero le pareció que no se encontraba tan mal ya que aun mantenía la posesión de objetos. El otro sujeto se encontraba como a 10 metros de donde se había producido el choque; derribado, pero su posesión no parecía haber sido afectada en lo mas mínimo.

-Así que pudo bloquear mi ataque. Chiquilla, dejaré que tu hermano y tu vivan por esta vez.- decía ese hombre al reincorporarse. -Puede que no se note, pero me alcanzó a romper un brazo.-

¿De que habla, engreído? Se porta como si nos estuviera dejando vivir. Mi hermano fue el que ganó.-

-Eso es lo que tu crees, pero el que haya bloqueado mi ataque, no significa que este ileso.-y mientras ese sujeto daba la vuelta para marcharse, Horo-Horo se desplomaba como si fuera un muñeco, sin poder mantener mas la posesión de objetos.

¡Hermano- gritó Pilika que se lanzó rápidamente a donde estaba su hermano.

-No morirá en este momento. Dile que si la próxima vez quiere vivir, debe fortalecerse aun más. Cuando regrese, ten por seguro que también a ti te mataré. No olvides mi nombre: Hyung-Shin-Tzung.- y de un salto, ese hombre huyó.

Lagrimas escurrían lentamente de los ojos de Pilika, mientras acomodaba a Horo-Horo en su regazo. Su mente no comprendía que había llevado a ese sujeto a matar a todos los que vivían en su aldea; a destruirla. No entendía porque los buscaban a ellos.

¿Pero que hemos hecho¿Por qué quieren matarnos¿Y por qué a mí? No entiendo nada. Debemos llegar con Yoh y los demás. Hermano, estarás bien. Yo te cuidaré hasta que despiertes. No me apartaré de ti, pase lo que pase.-

Pilika no soportó mas y se soltó a llorar. Lo que acababa de escuchar, de ver… simplemente era demasiado para ella… demasiado.

Mientras este drama se vivía en Japón, en China la situación no era del todo diferente. La familia Tao solía estar bien informada sobre lo que de alguna forma concernía a la pelea de shamanes o casos así. Les había llegado un rumor concerniente a un grupo de shamanes que se había reunido hacía unos meses y se encontraba liderado por cuatro sujetos de poderes excepcionales. Lo único que aun no habían logrado averiguar es lo que esos hombres se proponían. Solo se sabía que tal vez buscarían atacar a los shamanes más fuertes del mundo. Por eso no fue ninguna sorpresa el escuchar que un sujeto muy fuerte se acercaba al palacio de la familia Tao.

¿Entonces piensas ir a enfrentarlo antes de que se acerque mas, Len-

-Claro, hermana. Desde hace tiempo que me harté de entrenar con zombies patéticos que se desbaratan al primer golpe. Necesito un rival que en verdad sea fuerte. Solo así sabré si puedo derrotar al tonto de Yoh.-

-Supongo que solo me resta desearte buena suerte, Len.-

-No creo que haga falta, hermanita. Solo dile a mi padre que no tardaré mucho en esto. Y además de todo, creo que podremos averiguar que es lo que buscan esos shamanes. Mataré dos pájaros con una sola piedra, y de paso obtendré un poco de diversión. Si eso no es buena suerte ¿Qué mas lo podría ser ¡Bason-

-Señorito…

-Vámonos. Es hora de ver si estos dos años de entrenamiento sirvieron de algo.

¡Si-

Len partió inmediatamente rumbo hacia donde sabía que se acercaba el desconocido. Len se sorprendía un poco de cómo es que había alguien tan estúpido como para ir a retarlo. Es cierto que Len ya no era un despiadado asesino, pero el dejar a sus oponentes en un estado lamentable, no era algo que le preocupara tanto.El había llegado a pensar que uno o dos meses en un hospital eran una excelente lección para los imbéciles.

"Solo quiero ver quien es el que se atreve a buscarme. Ya aprenderá a no meterse conmigo."

Repentinamente, una columna de agua apareció diez metros frente a el. La columna avanzó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Len. El solo necesito dar un pequeño salto para esquivar ese ataque. La columna de agua cambió entonces su curso y avanzó hacia donde se encontraba Len una vez mas, solo que esta vez el no se movió.

-Ja. Patético. ¡Bason-

La columna se encontraba ya a escasos dos metros de Len, y en ese momento la columna de agua estalló por completo y solo parecía como si una pequeña llovizna cayera.

¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Mejor muestra tu rostro de una buena vez, cobarde.-

-Jejejeje. Vaya, Len Tao. No esperaba que fueras tan fuerte como para destruir una de mis técnicas, pero que se le va a hacer. Si lo que quieres es ver mi rostro, en seguida te complaceré.-

Len escuchó entonces unos pasos que venían de una roca detrás de el, y al darse la vuelta vio a un sujeto que se encontraba vestido con un traje típico chino, solo que algo en el indicaba que no era alguien que hubiera nacido en China. Su cabello era largo y negro y lo llevaba recogido como en un chonguito.

-Vaya, vaya. Ya me habían dicho que eras un chico muy guapo, pero nunca imagine que fueras tan precioso.-

¿Pero quien… que diablos eres tu- dijo Len con un notorio asco.

-Vamos, no seas tan grosero. Bueno, mi nombre pues… ¡Es un secreto! Pero tú puedes llamarme Lerouche, primor.-

Si la situación hubiera sido distinta, Len ya estaría volviendo el estomago de la repugnancia que ese sujeto le causaba.

-No se que puede haber en tu retorcida mente y no me importa. ¡Pero no te perdonaré que me hables de esa forma tan asquerosa, maldito degenerado. ¡Te arrepentirás de haber pensado en venir aquí

-Vamos, Lencito, aun no termino de presentarme como es debido. Ya deberías saber que un shaman no se termina de presentar sino hasta que muestra a su espíritu acompañante, y como todo mundo ya conoce a tu Bason, yo te presentaré a mi acompañante.- detrás de Lerouche apareció la figura de una enorme tortuga roja, pero mas que verse como una tortuga, se veía como una serpiente roja metida dentro de un caparazón de tortuga.

¿Y bien, que te parece? Su nombre es Genbu y como habrás notado hace un momento, controla al elemento agua.

-Nunca hubiera esperado que un lunático enfermo como tu tuviera un espíritu tan poderoso.

-Y aun no has visto nada. De mi gusto no pelearía contigo, guapo, pero mi obligación es matarte para que no nos estorbes.

-Perfecto, entonces acabemos con esto de una buena vez.- y Len se puso en postura de combate.

Desde que había desecho el ataque anterior de Lerouche, Len había mantenido su posesión de objetos, la cual se observaba muy similar a aquella que uso cuando retó a Yoh antes de entrar al territorio sagrado.

-Y aparte de guapo, fuerte. Será exquisito matarte, Len Tao.- Y Lerouche sacó una pequeña espada.

-Esta espada tiene la cualidad de extenderse como si fuera un látigo; eso porque se encuentra seccionada en varias partes. Y ahora, si la utilizo como instrumento mediador para materializar los ataques de Genbu, el resultado es una exquisita maquina asesina.- y Lerouche realizó la posesión de objetos en dicha espada. Ahora la hoja de la espada se había tornado de color rojizo, al tiempo que se movía como si tuviera vida propia. En la empuñadura de su espada se notaba el grabado de una tortuga de cuello largo.

-Si que eres un sujeto que haría vomitar a cualquiera, pero se ve que eres muy fuerte. Veamos si de veras podrás matarme, afeminado.- dijo Len en un tono muy desafiante.

-Bueno, veamos si para empezar puedes acercarte a mí, Lencito. ¡Derrótame si puedes, Len Tao-

La mirada de Lerouche cambió repentinamente. Ahora no se reflejaba ningún dejo de lujuria o de burla; Solo había una expresión que denotaba una enorme sed de sangre. La espada de Lerouche se lanzó hacia Len a una velocidad sorprendente. Len apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse y esquivar ese ataque.

"No pensé que fuera tan veloz. Si me he retrasado un poco en esquivarlo, ahora estaría muerto. Esto será mas divertido de lo que creía."

Len no perdió el tiempo y de inmediato se lanzó al ataque.

¡Prepárate a sentir mi…- pero Len no termino de hablar, ya que una columna de agua surgió de la tierra, interceptándolo y arrojándolo a lo alto.

-Eres un imbécil, Len Tao. ¿Qué nunca pensaste que te atacaría por debajo? El remolino de la serpiente es una de las técnicas más básicas de mi repertorio. ¿De veras, como es que pudiste destruirla hace un momento, cretino-

Len cayó dando un fuerte azotón contra el suelo. "Maldita sea. Si quiero dañarlo debo acercarme lo suficiente como para que sus ataques no me afecten."

Len estaba consciente de que si alguien era muy fuerte en el ataque a distancia, podía tener un débil ataque cuerpo a cuerpo.

¡Aquí voy- gritó Len mientras se lanzaba una vez mas hacia Lerouche.

-Tu no aprendes con nada, perro. Lo que necesitas es que el agua te descuartize.-

Lerouche clavó su espada en el suelo y una nueva columna de agua surgió del suelo, pero Len la pudo esquivar esta vez. Con su velocidad, Len se acercó lo suficiente y lanzó su ataque sin demora alguna.

¡Ultra ataque de la cuchilla dorada- y hubo un fuerte resplandor que indicaba el choque que se había producido.

Len no podía creer lo que veía. La espada de Lerouche se había replegado y había formado algo similar a un caparazón de tortuga.

-Deberías recordar que Genbu es básicamente una tortuga. No es de sorprender que tenga una defensa muy alta. Y esta situación permite un movimiento que resulta muy útil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. ¡Mordida relámpago-

Y la punta de la espada se lanzó tan rápido que Len no pudo esquivarla. El cayó a varios metros de distancia de Lerouche. Tenía una herida muy profunda en el costado derecho.

-La verdad es que esperaba un combate mucho más difícil, Len Tao, pero solo resultaste ser un engreído con enormes complejos de superioridad.- decía burlonamente Lerouche.

-Supongo que esa herida duele mucho. No te preocupes; ahora le pondré fin a tu sufrimiento. Solo déjame hacerlo de cerca. Quiero saborear tu sangre cuando salga a chorros de la cuchillada que te daré.-

El se acercó a donde estaba Len. Este aun mantenía su posesión de objetos, pero eso no le importó a Lerouche. Finalmente se puso junto a donde se encontraba Len. Una sonrisa demencial se asomaba en el rostro de ese bestial sujeto, mientras alzaba su espada; preparándola para que atravesara el cuerpo de Len a toda velocidad.

Lerouche susurró. -Muere.- y en ese momento, el brazo de Len se movió y logró asestarle un golpe que Lerouche no pudo esquivar.

¡Ultra ataque de la cuchilla dorada- gritó Len y esta vez Lerouche no pudo protegerse y cayó carios metros de donde Len se encontraba. Su posesión se había desvanecido.

-Diablos, no imaginé que aun te quedaban fuerzas para ese ataque sorpresa, y ahora mírame: el traje que había comprado para la ocasión quedó desecho. Y si me reviso bien creo que hasta podría ver una de mis vísceras. Eres un niño muy malo, Lencito.- Una vez mas volvía a ser el bromista afeminado que a Len le daba tanto asco.

-Necesitaba que te confiaras para poder vencerte, desgraciado, y pagué un precio algo alto para detenerte.- le respondió Len. -Pero ahora tú estas peor que yo, gusano, y no te dejaré escapar hasta que me digas quienes son tus compañeros y cual es su objetivo.

-Ni creas que te lo diré, nene, y respecto a que no me podré escapar te equivocas, bombón.- y Lerouche volvió a materializar su posesión, al tiempo que una gran columna de agua lo rodeaba, impidiendo que Len se acercara.

-Ya nos veremos de nuevo, precioso. Nunca cambies.- y cuando el agua desapareció, Len ya no encontró rastro de Lerouche.

-Señorito, dígame. ¿Se encuentra bien- preguntó Bason una vez que Len hubiera disuelto la posesión de objetos.

¿Acaso me veo bien, Bason? Esta herida me duele mucho, no pude obtener ninguna -información de esa organización, y ese tipo se escapo.-

-Al menos pudo ver el resultado de su entrenamiento, señorito, y francamente creo que a pesar de todo no fue un mal resultado.-

-Tal vez tengas razón, Bason, pero lo que de veras me pone furioso… ¡Es la forma en la que ese cerdo se dirigía hacia mí ¡Me siento tan sucio ¡Que asco ¡Primero sanará mi herida que mi orgullo ¡Si vuelvo a ver a ese desgraciado infeliz, le haré desear jamás haber nacido-

Mientras regresaban al palacio de la familia Tao, Len pensaba que a pesar de todo tal vez si tenía una pista de lo que esos sujetos deseaban. Si deseaban eliminarlo a el para evitar que fuera un obstáculo a sus planes, es obvio que atacarían a los demás.

"En cuanto pueda, me comunicaré a la pensión para decirle a Yoh lo que pasó y lo que sospecho. Así el estará preparado para cuando lo ataquen."

Lo que Len no sabía es que en ese momento la pensión se encontraba reducida a cenizas y que Yoh, Anna y los demás pasaban la noche en casa de Manta, y que a la mañana siguiente partirían a Izumo a tratar de buscar respuestas… y un refugio seguro desde donde pudieran planear el siguiente paso a dar.

Londres, Inglaterra. Han pasado cuatro días desde que nuestros amigos fueron atacados. Nosotros mientras tanto, nos acercamos a una mansión de fachada victoriana, donde vive un viejo amigo nuestro. Después de que el torneo de shamanes se suspendió por lo de Hao, Lyserg regresó a reconstruir la mansión que tantos recuerdos alegres de sus padres guardaba.

Con ayuda de sus habilidades, y de Morphin, desde luego, Lyserg se había hecho de una reputación como uno de los mejores detectives de todo el Reino Unido. Desde hacía unos meses Lyserg había escuchado los rumores de que un nuevo grupo de shamanes había aparecido y cuyos fines aun estaban en la obscuridad, pero eso a Lyserg ya no le importaba. El nunca había tenido interés en participar en el torneo de shamanes, y el único contacto que mantenía en ese sentido era con Yoh cuando de vez en cuando les llegaba a mandar un mail.

Lo único que ocupaba la mente de Lyserg en este momento era resolver un caso muy difícil que se le había presentado. Ahora se encontraba en el despacho de la mansión usando sus técnicas de radiestesia con ayuda de un mapa para localizar un objeto que era clave para resolver ese caso. Morphin le daba vueltas y parecía indicarle que ya era muy tarde y debía descansar. Era la una de la mañana.

-Solo dame cinco minutos mas, Morphin. Es todo lo que necesito.-

Morphin solo ponía una cara de fingido enojo y seguí revoloteando a su alrededor. En eso, el péndulo que usaba para marcar una posición en el mapa, señaló un punto junto al Támesis.

¡Creo que encontré algo¡Vamos, Morphin-

Ambos salieron apresuradamente hacia los muelles que había en el Támesis. En el camino Lyserg realizó la posesión de objetos para asegurarse de que llegarían a donde necesitaban sin ningún error. Al llegar a los muebles, el cristal del péndulo de Lyserg apuntaba a lo que parecía ser un montón de trapos y mantas arrumbadas junto a un barco.

-Me cuesta trabajo pensar que esos documentos están aquí, pero no me sorprende. Los delincuentes hacen cualquier cosa con tal de salirse con la suya.-

Lyserg se acercó y levantó una de las mantas, pero lo que vio le sorprendió por completo.

¿Acaso… eres tu…Lyserg… Diethel-

y la chica de cabellos plateados que dijo esas palabras se desmayó en ese momento.

¿Doncella Jeanne ¿Pero que hace aquí ¿Y en esas condiciones¿Qué le sucede ¡Hábleme-

Continuará…

Hola a todos. Estoy de vuelta después de haber dejado a esta historia abandonada desde noviembre. Debo decir que me da algo de pena, pero es solo el hecho de que para empezar, no tenía inspiración de cómo seguirle. Si a eso le sumamos que esta historia no tenía el seguimiento que yo esperaba… pero ya no importa. Trataré de no dejar esta historia sola por tanto tiempo y de actualizarla por lo menos cada dos semanas. De veras que resulta muy difícil mantener dos historias al mismo tiempo. Bueno, ya basta de excusas baratas y mejor respondo los reviews que llegaron al capítulo pasado. Nunca dejo de leer los reviews que me mandan y me gusta responderlos siempre.

Fallen angel angst: Para empezar a ti te debo una sincera disculpa, ya que en el review que te mandé hace tiempo prometí que actualizaría ese mismo domingo… y de eso ha pasado un mes o mas. No dejaré que vuelva a suceder.

Afrodinique: Primero que nada, hola. Me da mucho gusto que esta historia te guste tanto. Ciertamente el toque de intriga será algo que le de interes al fic, al menos, eso espero.Desde luego, te agradezco también por el review que mandaste a "En una noche de tormenta". Me agrada saber que mi estilo resulta agradable y no esta tan mal. Y es un mayor cumplido si viene de una escritora de tan alta calidad como tú. A estas alturas debo de haberte dejado review a una o dos de tus historias. La verdad es que no soy tan bueno, ni lo seré. Si también te gusta leer algo de romance y un poco de vampiros, y no te importa que sean fics de Sakura, búscame por ahí y dame tu opinión al respecto. De cualquier forma, espero que este capítulo y esta historia sean de tu agrado. Gracias por tus palabras.

Y con esto termino por ahora. Para el siguiente capítulo se abren nuevas interrogantes como ¿Qué sucederá ahora que Lyserg encontró a Jeanne ¿Yoh y los demás podrán averiguar algo de sus enemigos con la abuela Kino ¿Qué será lo que en verdad planean esos cuatro y porque no les importa matar o amenazar a las chicas? Sin más que agregar, me despido por ahora. Espero volver muy pronto. Hasta pronto. Belzer out.


	4. Quietud: la calma antes de la tormenta

"Este lugar es…" Jeanne aun se encontraba desorientada. Lo último que recordaba era haber bajado como pudo de un barco que transportaba mercancías desde Francia al que se coló de polizón. No había probado un bocado decente en casi una semana.; se había conformado con migajas y sobras que robaba cuando la tripulación estaba descuidada. Apenas se daba cuenta de donde estaba ahora. La habitación en donde estaba no era muy elegante que digamos, pero se notaba que quien la hubiera decorado tenía clase y buen gusto.

"No se ni como llegué aquí. Siento como si estuviera despertando de una pesadilla, pero no es así."

Mientras ella pensaba en esas cosas, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y lo primero que entró fue una lucecita de color rosa que se agitaba curiosamente en el aire. Tras ella, entró un muchacho vestido con una camisa formal y con cabellera de color verde intenso.

Veo que ya despertó, doncella Jeanne.- dijo ese muchacho de una forma educada y atenta. -Lyserg Diethel. Entonces esta es tu casa. ¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí?

La encontré en los muelles del Támesis hace dos noches. Se veía muy mal. Pero no entiendo. ¿Qué hacía en ese espantoso lugar¿Y donde esta el señor Marco? El nunca la dejaría sola.-

Marco… el…- y Jeanne se soltó en un incontrolable llanto.

Lyserg tuvo que esperar un poco a que se tranquilizara para que le contara lo que sucedió. "No se parece en nada a la doncella que recuerdo. Tuvo que haber sucedido algo terrible para destrozarla así."

Jeanne se calmó al fin y comenzó a narrarle a Lyserg lo que sucedió con todo detalle. Como había nacido en ella un fuerte arrepentimiento por lo que les hizo a todo lo que hizo cuando dirigía a los soldados X. Como Marco trataba de consolarla. Como regresaron a Francia pensando en que ahí encontraría el camino a la redención. Como fueron emboscados en una iglesia… y como Marco sacrificó su vida con tal de que ella no fuera asesinada. Como huyó de ese sitio a pie hasta llegar a un camino que llevaba a Paris. Como llegó a la ciudad luz a base de aventones y que fue de la misma forma en que llegó al puerto de Caláis. De cómo se subió a un barco como polizón para llegar hasta Inglaterra, en busca de la única persona que quizás podría ayudarle, mas guiada por su subconsciente que por otra cosa.

No puedo creer que el señor Marco haya muerto, pero entonces el rumor que había escuchado es real, pero no se preocupe doncella, yo me haré cargo de…-

¡NO!- gritó súbitamente Jeanne. -No. Vine aquí por inercia; por un impulso. No debo permanecer mucho tiempo en tu hogar. Si me quedo, es seguro que ese sujeto u otro de ellos venga hasta acá para matarme, y si llegaras a estar junto a mí, también te mataría. Yo ya no quiero que mas personas mueran por mi causa. Ya no puedo mas… es demasiada sangre derramada por mi existencia sin sentido.-

Basta de decir estupideces, doncella.- le respondió Lyserg. -Puede que esa época no haya sido la mejor para usted y yo también pasé por muchos sufrimientos, pero a pesar de todo pienso que fue bueno que nuestros caminos se cruzaran. En el momento que me uní a ustedes, pensaba que Yoh era demasiado blando con sus enemigos y por eso lo dejé. Si no hubiera dejado a Yoh y a sus amigos, lo más probable es que hubiera seguido pensando lo mismo, y tal vez en algún momento, los habría matado. Habría ido tras Hao sin ninguna preparación o algo de sentido común que me detuviera, y yo habría muerto. Se que con ustedes sufrí mucho, pero al menos aprendí que no debía dejarme llevar por mi sed de venganza. Pude comprender que es lo que motivaba a Yoh y que lo hacía ser tan fuerte. Comprendí que aunque la meta de los soldados X era correcta, sus métodos no eran correctos. Creo que todos aprendimos esa lección.-

Si tienes razón. Al final también lo entendí.-

No debe darse por vencida. El señor Marco no lo habría querido así. Si alguien trata de matarla, primero tendrá que pasar sobre mí y quien venga descubrirá que eso fue el peor error de su vida.-

No… se que decir, Lyserg Diethel.-

Puede comenzar llamándome simplemente Lyserg.-

Como gustes… Lyserg.-

Si gusta puede ducharse en este momento. Cuando baje, el desayuno estará listo.-

Muchas gracias, Lyserg.- y por primera vez desde que Lyserg recordaba, pudo ver a Jeanne sonreír.

Mientras Lyserg bajaba por las escaleras, pensaba en lo que había sucedido. "Que el portal de Babilonia fue algo que beneficio a esos hombres. Tal vez quieran matarla porque ella podría tener alguna forma de arruinar sus planes. Si ella abrió el portal y no quedo cerrado correctamente en ese momento, quizás ella podría tener idea de cómo cerrarlo por completo, pero no me parece que sepa algo al respecto. Deberé investigar en la red todo lo que pueda de estos hombres, y ver si encuentro algo de información sobre algún tipo de fenómeno similar al portal de Babilonia."

El desayuno fue algo que Lyserg preparó rápidamente. Después fue a su computadora y se conectó a la red. Comenzó su indagatoria en una página dedicada a asuntos sobrenaturales alrededor del mundo. Buscaba algo que pudiera llevar a ese grupo de shamanes que iban tras de Jeanne, pero una pequeña nota que estaba en una esquina le llamó la atención.

Lo que Lyserg leyó fue lo siguiente: "Así como la casa mas embrujada de toda Inglaterra, la famosa rectoría Borley se quemara en los años 30, una pensión que se presumía igualmente embrujada se quemó en Japón. La pensión se llamaba En, y se encontraba localizada en uno de los suburbios de la capital, Tokio. Se dice que súbitamente estalló en llamas. Aparentemente la pensión se encontraba habitada por una familia que llevaba las riendas de ese negocio. Se presume que sus habitantes murieron consumidos por las feroces llamas, pues se encontraron cuatro cadáveres calcinados en el patio. Los investigadores se encuentran confundidos, pues aparentemente el incendio se originó en diez lugares de esa construcción simultáneamente. Solo nos queda suponer que los espectros que habitaban esa pensión decidieron acabar con esa infeliz familia."

¡No puede ser!- dijo furiosamente Lyserg. -Alguien atacó a Yoh directamente en su hogar, pero no puedo imaginar que tan fuerte era que pudo destruir el lugar. Imagino que Yoh fue vencido, pero no creo que haya muerto. Siendo el a quien todos llaman "el rey shaman", los rumores se desatarían si eso sucediera. Supongo que huyó a alguna parte así que solo me resta buscarlo. Morphin, tenemos trabajo extra hoy.- y la pequeña y dulce hadita se aprestó a acompañar a Lyserg a su escritorio donde usando un mapa de Japón, tratarían de ubicar exactamente donde estaba Yoh.

Yoh se encontraba muy preocupado por lo que había estado sucediendo. En cuanto llegaron a Izumo, hicieron todo lo posible para contactar a Ryu y a los demás y decirles lo que pasó. En los tres días siguientes, habían recibido información de que Len también había sido atacado y que el llegaría en un par de días. También localizaron a Horo-Horo y a Pilika quien les contó lo que les había sucedido y que su hermano todavía estaba hospitalizado. Eso era algo que preocupaba mucho a Yoh, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era que esos sujetos también querían matar a las chicas. Recordaba que Pilika les había dicho que el sujeto llamado Hyung la amenazó directamente a ella, y aparte de eso, Shizumaru, el hombre con el que luchó en la pensión, también trató de matar a Anna.

"No andan solo tras de mí o de los otros. Las quieren a ellas, pero no entiendo porque ese empeño. Anna, no dejaré que ese tipo o que algún otro te ponga un solo dedo encima. Ni yo se que haría si alguien te llegara a hacer daño… mi Anna."

Yoh se levantó de donde estaba sentado y caminó rumbo a la estancia. En el pasillo se encontró con Anna que venía de la habitación que compartía con Tamao.

No te ves muy bien.-

Pero claro que estoy bien, Annita. Es solo que no he dormido como se debe, pero me siento a las mil maravillas. Mírame.- Yoh se puso a hacer una serie de calentamientos mientras mostraba su tradicional sonrisa.

A mi no me puedes mentir. Se que estas muy preocupado por lo que sucedió… y por mí.-

Nunca te puedo ocultar nada.-

Anna e Yoh se sentaron de nuevo en el pasillo, mientras Yoh le decía. -No dejo de pensar porque te querían matar a ti, si tú no tienes nada que ver en la pelea entre shamanes.-

Si tengo que ver en eso. ¿Qué no soy tu prometida?-

Pero eso da igual.-

Olvidas que aunque no soy shaman, no por eso soy débil.-

Ya se que tu eres una sacerdotisa muy poderosa. La mejor itako del país.-

Si la señora Kino escuchara eso, se molestaría.-

¿No crees que se pondría contenta de que tu fueras así de fuerte?-

Ella me diría que no fuera tan orgullosa y que no me confiara en mis habilidades.-

Pero tendría que reconocer tu habilidad.-

Si, bueno, pero no nos desviemos del tema. Te preocupa que me quieran matar a mi y no solo a ti. Es imposible no ver tu nerviosismo… tu temor de que algo me pase.-

Anna, no te preocupes. Nadie tocará un solo cabello de tu hermosa cabecita y si quieren tratar de hacerlo tendrán que…-

¿Pasar sobre tu cadáver? Porque eso es lo que ibas a decir. Ahora dime. ¿Crees que eso me tranquiliza? No quiero que te maten. Pudiste vencer a ese tipo, te has vuelto muy fuerte, pero eso no me tranquiliza. Confío en ti y en tu fuerza, pero… tengo… miedo de perderte. Pase por esa angustia una vez… y no quiero volver a vivirlo.-

Yoh se acercó un poco a Anna y abrazándola gentilmente le dijo. -No temas. Sabes que si solo confiara en mi fuerza tal vez habría sido vencido hace mucho, pero tengo otras cosas que me motivan a no darme por vencido. Tengo a mis amigos, mi sueño de una vida tranquila, mi fuerza de voluntad… y sobre todo eso, te tengo a ti a mi lado. Porque eres tu quien me vuelve invencible.

Yoh.- y aprovechando que no había nadie cerca, ambos se dieron un beso que resultó ser deliciosamente tierno y fogosamente apasionado a la vez.

Yoh, tengo una sospecha de quienes pueden ser estos sujetos.- le dijo Anna a Yoh una vez que dejaron de besarse.

¿Qué es lo que piensas?-

Creo que tienen que ver con una antigua leyenda que una vez me contó la señora Kino.- Yoh se quedó escuchando con atención lo que Anna le decía.

No recuerdo la leyenda con detalle, pero si recuerdo que había cuatro criaturas; cuatro seres con inmensos poderes que eran los guardianes de algo, pero no recuerdo de que. Después de que salimos de Tokio, me puse a pensar en el espíritu que había visto, y además ese hombre me dijo claramente que preguntar: un tigre, una tortuga y un dragón. Pilika nos dijo que el hombre que destruyó su aldea tenía un tigre como espíritu acompañante, pero que no era un espíritu de la naturaleza como otros. Y se que el nombre de esos espíritus tiene que ver con la leyenda, pero a pesar de tener todo eso no imagino que querrían con Tamao, con Pilika y conmigo.-

Y para averiguarlo le preguntaremos a la abuela en la montaña Osore.-

Así es. Espero que Fausto y los otros lleguen antes de tres días. Es el tiempo que nos quedaremos aquí.- Yoh y Anna se quedaron en silencio, contemplando el ocaso que se cernía sobre ellos mientras pensaban en como podrían pelear con esos sujetos, y sobre todo, como podrían vencerlos. "Pero aun queda un cabo suelto." Pensaba Anna. "No se si también abran atacado a esa chica Jeanne, o a Lyserg, o a Chocolove, y no se si podremos averiguarlo. Yoh necesitará toda la ayuda posible."

Un ruido interrumpió los pensamientos de Anna: era la voz de Manta que se oía desde la entrada. -¡Yoh, Anna¡Ryu y Fausto vinieron conmigo!- De inmediato ellos corrieron a la entrada y al ver a sus amigos, no perdieron el tiempo y les narraron lo que les pasó a ellos y a Horo.

Debí haber estado ahí.- se recriminaba Ryu después de escuchar lo que sucedió en la pensión. -No se como pude fallarles tan miserablemente, Don Yoh.-

Tranquilo, Ryu.- le respondía Yoh. -Nadie imaginaría que alguien tan poderoso podría aparecer. No debes sentirte culpable de ninguna forma, Ryu.-

Yo se que pude haber sido de utilidad.-

No debía haber aceptado salir como me lo sugirió la señorita Anna.-

Ya basta de gimoteos, ustedes dos.- dijo Anna. -Aunque hubieran estado ahí, no habrían sido de mayor o menor ayuda. La pensión estaba condenada desde que ese sujeto llegó. Solo nos resta quedarnos todos juntos e irnos a la montaña Osore tan pronto sea posible. La señora Kino podrá darnos una mejor idea de contra quien nos enfrentamos y que podemos hacer para vencerlo.-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que eso era lo mejor que se podía hacer, así que mientras, Fausto supervisaría a Horo-Horo de forma que el también los acompañara y lo hiciera en las mejores condiciones posibles. Anna no dejaba de pensar que es lo que la abuela Kino les diría sobre esos temibles enemigos.

Esa misma noche, en Tokio, había una reunión muy importante en uno de los hoteles mas exclusivos de la cuidad. Aparentemente se encontraba reunida una asociación de mucha importancia a nivel mundial, o al menos esa era la fachada. Ciertamente había muchas personas, aunque llamaba la atención el que esas personas fueran de distintas nacionalidades. Alguien normal habría pensado que se trataba de alguna convención de cierta empresa multinacional con muchísimo peso ya que habían alquilado la sala de convenciones más grande del hotel. Se diría que se trataba de alguna empresa de electrónica, pero en realidad era una reunión de shamanes; el grupo de shamanes que se encontraba detrás de los últimos ataques a nuestros amigos y que se habían reunido para preparar su propia agenda. En ese momento en la suite presidencial del hotel, se encontraban las cuatro personas más importantes de esa organización.

No veo porque estar en este sitio, cuando podríamos hablar igual en cualquier otro sitio. Estar aquí es un derroche de mal gusto.-

Quizás, pero es MI derroche, mi muy estimado Hyung.- El que respondía de esta forma era Shizumaru, el sujeto que había enfrentado a Yoh y había convertido la pensión en un montón de astillas carbonizadas.

Deberían agradecerme por conseguir este sitio para nuestra reunión.-

Bueno ya, no te enojes Shizu-chan. Solo porque a Hyungcito no le guste este lugar tan divis, no significa que tu elección sea mala.-

Por favor cállate, Lerouche. Al menos Hyung no me resulta tan repulsivo a la hora de hablar.-

Que no te enojes, digo. Mira que hasta me conseguí un trajecito idéntico al tuyo, solo para esta ocasión.-

No son idénticos. El traje que llevo puesto lo compré en Nueva York y me costo 1400 dólares, mientras que lo que tu traes no es mas que una vil imitación de traje barato que no creo que te haya costado mas de 30,000 yenes por la renta.-

Sus charlas me resultan tan vacías, novatos. Deberían de hablar sobre sus patéticos fracasos.-

Shizumaru se levantó de su asiento de golpe. -Discúlpame, pero yo no fracasé de ninguna manera. Destruí el refugio de Yoh Asakura y…-

Y nada mas. Asakura escapó porque tú fuiste derrotado. Mencionaste que el destrozó por completo una de tus mejores técnicas.-

Eso podrá ser cierto, pero tu no tienes el menor derecho de reprocharme algo. No solo dejaste vivir al ainu, sino que además te rompió un brazo. Por cierto, espero que se recupere pronto.- dijo Shizumaru sarcásticamente.

Infeliz…-

Ya basta, amigos. Todos tuvimos una pequeña falla pero no es la gran cosa.-

Mira quien lo dice.- le reprochó Shizumaru. -Tú fuiste el que salió peor, Lerouche. Len Tao te derrotó prácticamente con una mano atada a la espalda.-

Cometiste un error táctico muy grande, novato. Dejaste que tu loca sed de sangre te dominara y el resultado es esa herida en el abdomen que tardará más en sanar que mi brazo roto.- replicó al final Hyung.

No se pongan tan pesados. En todo caso no soy mas fracasado de lo que ustedes dos lo son juntos, niñitos.-

Miserable rapaz.-

Bocón bueno para nada. Te mostraré…

Suficiente.- se escucho entonces una voz que llevó a Hyung y a Shizumaru a dejar de pelear con Lerouche y todos voltearon a ver al mismo tiempo. Quien hablaba era el chico que había atacado a Jeanne en Francia y que había matado a Marco.

Pero miren quien se animó a abrir su boca.- dijo Shizumaru de forma sarcástica. -El gran Enzo en persona.-

El nombre de ese chico rubio era Enzo Altieri y tenía 24 años de edad. Se encontraba vestido con una camiseta sport de color azul y jeans azules. Su mirada transmitía una sensación de frialdad y vitalidad a la vez, pero sobre todo, transmitía el fastidio que le provocaba tener que escuchar a los otros tres.

Creo que ya escuche demasiado de sus disputas sin sentido. Todo tiene un límite.-

Espe-ra un momento, Enzo. Tú no tienes el menor derecho de recriminarnos nada. Dejaste que la chica Jeanne escapara como si nada. Si alguien en verdad fracasó, fuiste tu.-

Yo no veo como un fracaso el dejar a una chica sin su principal sustento. Dejarla mas asustada de lo que jamás ha estado, y sobre todo… dejarla lo suficientemente confundida como para que no pueda pensar que es lo que tiene que ver en todo esto.- Hyung y Lerouche asintieron con un leve movimiento de sus cabezas, por lo que Shizumaru tuvo que tragarse su orgullo.

Enzo tiene razón. Asustar a esa chica no fue una mala táctica.- agregó Hyung.

Enzo continuó. -Tal vez se podría hablar de un fracaso para todos, pero cada uno de nosotros tuvo éxito al menos parcialmente, excepto tu, Lerouche. Len Tao resultó ser el vencedor de la lucha de ese día.-

Bueno, fue un pequeño error de calculo. No volverá a suceder. La próxima vez me daré un baño con su sangre.-

Si, como digas. Ahora debemos pensar en algo más importante: ha llegado el momento de localizar los sitios exactos desde donde abriremos la puerta.-

Por fin ha llegado la hora…-

Así es, Hyung. El momento de usar el remanente del portal de Babilonia para que la puerta se abra.-

Espera un poco, Enzo.- interrumpió Shizumaru. -Asakura y sus acompañantes todavía son una amenaza potencial a nuestros planes. Si llegan a averiguar algo, podrían arruinar todo lo que hemos estado planeando. Además esta el factor de "la virgen del sacrificio".-

Es verdad que aun no sabemos quien es ella, pero un punto a nuestro favor es que Asakura tampoco lo sabe. Y lo mejor de todo es que ellos no tienen forma de averiguar quien será "la virgen del sacrificio" y nosotros si la tenemos. Además ya tenemos a las posibles candidatas a ocupar ese puesto, muchachos.-

Solo espero que la misión de cazar a una de esas zorras sea para mí. Las mujeres me resultan tan desagradables.-

Temo que eso no será posible, Lerouche. Debemos comenzar con los ritos para abrir la puerta lo más pronto posible. Esa es la voluntad de los guardianes. Pero de todos modos mandaré algunos de nuestros mejores cazadores a Londres. Aparentemente la chica encontró a un último ángel guardián. Solo lamento no poder ver como le cortan las alas. Ahora propongo que terminemos esta reunión por hoy. Ya es hora de cenar.-

Por fin. A darle gusto al paladar.-

Ja. Solo espero que tu estomago ya reciba alimentos y que no te nutras por una sonda.-

Muy gracioso, Hyungcito. Ya quiero ver como comes con una sola mano.-

Y Lerouche, Hyung y Enzo salieron de la suite de Shizumaru que sequedó rabiando por dentro.

"Se cree muy listo solo porque tiene al espíritu de Seiryu, pero ya abra tiempo para ajustar cuentas, y entonces sabrá quien soy yo." Y sin más Shizumaru salió de la suite hacia el restaurante del hotel. Sería una magnífica cena con bufete incluido.

Continuara…

Otra vez me retrasé un poco para subir este capítulo, pero es mejor retrasarse una semana que dos meses. Jejeje. Creo que el capítulo quedo bien y algo, pues no emocionante pero que si empieza a plantear algo de lo que sucederá en las próximas semanas. Ahora pasaré a algo que, en lo personal disfruto hacer: responder sus reviews.

Fallen Angel Angst: Pues inspiración es lo que necesitaré pasado el siguiente capítulo. Tengo una idea muy pequeña de lo que sucederá para el capítulo 6 y tengo que ver que tan interesante la puedo hacer. Mientras, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias y espero saber de ti pronto.

ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: Y esto es solo el principio de lo que le depara el destino al buen Lyserg. Respecto a si tendrá un pequeño romance con Jeanne o no, aun no lo he pensado. De que la idea se me hace buena, se me hace buena, pero necesito pensar si será posible o no. Pero independientemente de eso, si tengo planes para que una damita muy cercana a Lyserg se ponga muy celosa de verlos tan cerca. Supongo que adivinas quien es. Ya habrás visto que pronto irán tras de Lyserg, pero créeme cuando te digo que Lyserg sabrá defenderse muy bien. Espero verte por aquí un buen rato.

Lady Girl: Me da mucho gusto que te hayan gustado las escenas de pelea. Me trueno mucho la cabeza pensando como haré cada pelea y que técnicas meteré. Sobre todo buscar si puedo acomodar algunas nuevas técnicas para los chicos, pero que no se alejen para nada de lo que hemos visto o leído. Y no dejaré de lado el romance; algo que no puede faltar en mis historias. Solo debo de pensar en las parejas, porque ese factor también tendrá su importancia a futuro. Y se me ocurrió hacer un personaje tipo afeminado porque se que ellos pueden ser los villanos mas crueles, y puedo citar a Dilandou en Escaflowne, o Zoicite en Sailor Moon, por dar algunos ejemplos. No dejaré que esta historia muera, sobre todo ahora que ya le llegan reviews. Con uno por capítulo me llega a bastar, pues significa que al menos alguien la lee, y por ese alguien vale la pena seguir adelante. Nos vemos luego.

Bien, los dejo por ahora y solo les diré que en el siguiente capítulo veremos a la pandilla de Yoh viajar a la montaña Osore donde la abuela Kino les revelará la leyenda de los cuatro guardianes, así como el misterio de "la virgen del sacrificio". Hasta pronto.


	5. Revelación: La leyenda del portal

Aun no creo que la pensión no exista y que ahora todos vayamos a la montaña Osore.-

Manta no dejaba de repetirse lo mismo una y otra vez desde que dejaron Izumo y tomaron el tren que los llevaría lo mas cerca posible de la montaña Osore. Aun no comprendía lo terrible de la situación; no entendía que todos sus amigos hubieran sido atacados por sujetos sumamente poderosos y bestialmente crueles.

Aun sigue preocupado, joven Manta.-

Si, Amidamaru. Es que todos fueron tan… apabullados por esos sujetos, y no solo se perdió la pensión. Horo-Horo y Pilika perdieron su aldea y a su familia. Esos tipos son más crueles que Hao.-

Por un instante Amidamaru se quedó pensativo y luego le dijo a Manta. -Ese sujeto poseía además un espíritu muy fuerte. Cuando el amo Yoh y yo chocamos con ese sujeto sentí la fuerza que posee. Por eso quedé aturdido unos instantes después del choque.-

Pero Yoh y tú lograron vencer a ese sujeto.-

Si, pero el amo Yoh sabe que cuando volvamos a verlo ese sujeto tal vez no se muestre tan confiado.-

¿Qué dices?- preguntó Manta con voz algo temblorosa.

Ese sujeto se mostró muy confiado al principio y solo mostró una parte de su verdadera fuerza en esa última técnica. Si ese hombre hubiera luchado con todo desde el principio… tal vez el amo hubiera ganado, pero a cambio de un costo muy alto.-

Manta ya no respondió. Era muy claro que la batalla en la pensión fue un preliminar, una muestra del poder real de Shizumaru.

En otro vagón del tren, Len se encontraba meditando un poco sobre su situación personal. No era solo el hecho de que Lerouche le había causado un verdadero asco, sino de que también era muy fuerte.

Fue muy arriesgado lo que hice. Sino me hubiera inclinado un poco en el último instante, estaría muerto en vez de tener este atroz dolor.-

Pero no había otra salida, señorito.- dijo Bason apareciendo al lado de Len.

Ya lo se; no necesito que me lo repitas; al menos no le di tiempo de desplegar todo su poder.-

Un combate abierto habría sido fatal. ¿Verdad, señorito?-

Si. Odio admitirlo pero si no hubiera usado ese truco tan patético, ese depravado se hubiera dado un verdadero festín con mi sangre.-

Len se levantó de donde estaba sentado con disgusto en su rostro. Estos años de entrenamiento apenas sirvieron para sobrevivir esos simples minutos. Si en verdad deseaba ser el rey shaman, debería volverse mucho más fuerte, y sabía que ahora que esos tipos andaban tras ellos, aparecerían muchos sujetos que le "ayudarían a entrenar".

Camino de vuelta a su privado, (Parte de los beneficios de que Manta haya pagado el viaje por "sugerencia" de Anna.) se encontró con Pilika que se encontraba viendo por una de las ventanas. Usualmente Len hubiera pasado de largo o por lo menos habría dado un saludo más o menos cortes, pero esta vez algo lo detuvo: en los ojos de la joven de cabello de color cielo había varías lágrimas que escurrían tímidamente.

Len se acercó a ella y le preguntó. -¿Aun te duele lo que pasó?-

Pues claro. El lugar donde crecimos nosotros, nuestros amigos, nuestros padres… todo se perdió. Ahora solo me queda mi hermano y la verdad… tengo miedo… mucho miedo de perderlo. Yo… no se…- Pilika no pudo decir mas; su llanto había crecido a sollozo que apenas lograba reflejar su dolor. Por eso se le hizo muy inesperado sentir la mano de Len sobre su hombro.

Len le dijo. -Tú no te preocupes tanto por tu hermano. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece, o por lo menos más fuerte de lo que me gustaría admitir, así que se que el no morirá tan fácilmente.-

Pilika no se esperaba esas palabras, al menos no de Len.

Oh, joven Len… nunca pensé… que usted pudiera decir algo así. Le agradezco que trate de consolarme un poco.- y dicho eso, Pilika le sonrió tiernamente a Len. El no esperaba eso y se sonrojó un poco.

Supe que usted tiene una herida, joven Len.-

Si. Me la hizo uno de los seres más repugnantes y despreciables que existen. Si lo veo de nuevo voy a dejarlo como si fuera…-

Se que se oye atrevido pero… ¿podría dejarme revisar su herida?- dijo Pilika que no pudo evitar tampoco que algo de rubor decorara su rostro.

Bueno, no creo que sea necesario; Fausto me esta atendiendo, y… pues…-

Entiendo. Discúlpeme por lo que dije.-

No, no es eso. Es que… no quiero ser molestia para…-

Usted no es molestia. Solo quiero agradecerle el que me haya dicho esas palabras. Se que el dolor no desaparecerá jamás, pero me consuela el pensar que mi hermano no morirá, al menos, no de esa forma. Ahora solo dígame donde esta su camarote y yo me haré cargo del resto.-

Bueno, yo…- pero Pilika lo ignoró y lo llevó casi a rastras por el pasillo del tren.

Bason se quedó atrás y con tremendas cascadas de lágrimas decía. -El señorito al fin esta hablando con una chica. ¡Valor, señorito ¡Demuéstrele lo fuerte que es!-

Para Bason esto era un momento de gran dicha: su amo tal vez encontraría el amor, pero por un lado, Pilika solo quería ser agradecida, y por el otro Len solo quería escapar. Nada lo había preparado para interactuar con una chica, y menos con una tan guapa. Si Len hubiera escuchado lo que Bason dijo ya lo estaría castigando con inimaginable crueldad.

Horo-Horo también pensaba en la batalla que había tenido con Hyung y que casi le cuesta la vida. Si no fuera por que Pilika le contó que le había deshecho un brazo a ese sujeto, el no creería que logró una victoria, pero esa victoria le sabía a hiel. Todo lo que fue su vida pasada no era más que un recuerdo, tal vez feliz, tal vez triste, pero indudablemente un recuerdo al fin y al cabo.

¿Por qué fui tan débil ¿Por qué?- se decía Horo en voz alta, y no fue sino hasta que se volteo que pudo ver que Tamao estaba a su lado.

¿Y tu que haces aquí?- preguntó Horo-Horo.

El señor Fausto me pidió de favor que me quedara a atenderlo mientras viajamos a la montaña Osore. Su estado aun es delicado y la verdad…-

Bueno, mira. Estoy bien; no tengo nada malo y me siento mucho mejor. Ya puedes irte si quieres.-

Pero joven Horo. Yo…-

¡Que te vayas!-

Tamao retrocedió unos pasos, luego dio la media vuelta y dijo. -Disculpe las molestias, joven Horo-Horo. Ya no lo molestaré más.-

Horo escuchó un sollozo y se dio cuenta de que actuó como un patán ante esa jovencita, cuyo único crimen era el haberle hecho compañía.

¡Espera, Tamao, no te vayas! Esto es mi culpa. Aquí el fastidioso soy yo.-

Tamao regresó y Horo la vio con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Siéntate un momento.- le dijo el a Tamao y ella se sentó en una silla al lado de su cama.

Es que estoy muy mal, y pues… no se como reaccionar ante lo que nos ha pasado a mi hermana y a mí. Nuestra aldea, así como nuestros familiares y amigos están muertos, y no dejo de pensar en que yo tuve la culpa por no ser tan fuerte.- Horo-Horo apretaba sus puños con ira. -Si hubiera sido mas rápido, mi familia no habría muerto, y mi hermana y yo…-

Horo sentía demasiada rabia como para poder hablar. Nunca antes se había sentido tan débil, tan insignificante… y tan asustado en su vida.

Por favor, joven Horo, no se desanime.- dijo Tamao mientras le sujetaba las manos. -No creo llegar a entender del todo lo que usted y la señorita Pilika sufrieron, pero al menos comprendo lo que es perder el hogar. Cuando ese tipo Shizumaru nos atacó quiso destruirnos a todos, y además…- Súbitamente pasaron por la mente de Tamao las imágenes que tanto la aterraban por las noches, que la hacían incapaz de tener una sola noche tranquila.

Recordaba que le dijo a Yoh que ella estaba bien y que buscara a Anna, luego vio como llegaba ese hombre, vio su sonrisa siniestra al decir que sus hombres eran un fracaso y que la afrenta que le habían hecho con su derrota solo podría lavarse con su sangre hirviendo. Recordaba como comenzaron a arder en vida mientras daban atroces gritos… y recordaba como ese tipo le dijo "Tu morirás de esa forma; chillando como la basura que eres…"

Tamao comenzó a estremecerse y luego se tambaleo para caer casi desmayada en la cama de Horo-Horo, pero ella alcanzó a reponerse lo suficiente como para no perder el conocimiento… y para darse cuenta de que Horo estaba sujetándola.

Tranquila, Tamao. Yoh me dijo que viste cosas horribles esa noche y supongo que las recordaste. Tú tranquila, que yo…- y de repente Horo-Horo se calló al recapacitar en lo que dijo. El no pudo evitar sonrojarse y Tamao tampoco, y mucho menos al darse cuenta ambos de lo cerca que estaban el uno de la otra.

Yo… joven Horo… lo siento…- Tamao se zafó de entre los brazos de Horo y salió deprisa de esa habitación.

Ya afuera, Tamao pensó en lo que pasó, o mejor dicho, trataba de pensar en lo que pasó.

"¿Qué fue eso? No entiendo porque el joven Horo hizo eso. ¿Acaso será que yo le…? No. No puede ser posible. ¿Como podría gustarle yo? Se que el joven Horo es muy amable y algo apuesto, pero a quien yo quiero es al joven Yoh, aunque el jamás me corresponda."

Y si Tamao estaba con sus buenas dudas, Horo-Horo también tenía las suyas.

"¿Por qué la abracé de esa forma? Reconozco que la chica esta guapa y que ha crecido en estos años, pero… por otro lado me parece tan frágil e inocente, tan pura y… rayos. ¿Por qué pienso en eso justo ahora que tenemos tantos problemas?"

Horo-Horo tenía mucho que pensar sobre sus sentimientos.

Yoh, por su parte, se encontraba en su habitación aun pensando en lo que pasó y empezando a hacerlo respecto a lo futuro.

"Ni siquiera se que nos dirá la abuela y ya estoy preocupado. Entiendo que vayan tras de mi, pero no se porqué querrán matar también a Anna. No se porque creo que lo que la abuela nos diga no me va a tranquilizar mucho."

Tan ausente se encontraba Yoh de la realidad en ese momento que no se dio cuenta de que Anna lo observaba desde la puerta.

"¿Por qué no sonríes mas, Yoh ¿Es que tanto te preocupo que tu sonrisa se tiene que desvanecer? Cuando me ves sonríes esperando tranquilizarme a mí y a los demás, pero no me engañas. Estas angustiado… y eso solo me angustia a mí también."

Anna entró y cerró la puerta tras de si.

¡Anna! Ni cuenta me di de que entraste.-

Sabes que no debes bajar la guardia, y menos en esta situación.-

Lo se, pero… no puedo dejar de preocuparme. No se si podré estar junto a ti cuando lo necesites.-

Relájate. Se como siempre has sido. Preocupado como estas no puedes pelear con toda tu fuerza.-

Y si no lucho con todo, tu también te preocupas. ¿O no, Annita?- Anna se sonrojó levemente y quiso murmurar algo, sin mucho éxito.

Tú tampoco eres buena para engañarme. Jijijijiji.-

Anna sonrió un poco y dijo. -Al menos sonreíste de nuevo, y esta vez fue una sonrisa sincera.- Dicho esto, Anna se acercó a Yoh y le dijo con una voz muy suave. -Aun falta para que lleguemos a la terminal del tren., y estamos solos tú y yo en esta habitación.-

Yoh entendió que le quiso decir Anna.

Pero no falta tanto. Tal vez lo mejor sería dejarlo para otra vez.- Yoh estaba enrojecido como un tomate.

Solo faltan como 20 minutos, y en ese tiempo podemos hacer cosas muy interesantes.- y después de decir eso, Anna besó a Yoh casi como queriendo aspirar su misma esencia para en verdad ser una con el.

Yoh se apartó un momento, buscó el letrero de "no molestar", y lo puso afuera de la habitación para por fin cerrar. Necesitaban ese momento a solas.

En otra habitación, Len se encontraba en una situación que algunos dirían muy envidiable. Después de todo, no es algo que se de muy seguido que una jovencita muy hermosa este en tu habitación preparando un ungüento a base de plantas medicinales que obviamente, se unta.

Solo que lo que Len deseaba en realidad era desaparecer en ese momento. El simple hecho de tener a Pilika allí al lado le estaba quebrantando los nervios. El pobre nunca fue entrenado para eso.

Ya esta lista. Esta es una receta típica ainu y se que le ayudará a recuperarse mas rápido. Ahora solo le pido que se quite la camisa, por favor.-

Espera… yo… no…-

¡Solo hágalo!- respondió Pilika con mayor firmeza.

Como digas.- dijo Len mas nervioso de lo que de por si ya estaba y sin dudarlo mas se quitó la camisa. Pilika vio entonces la cicatriz de esa tremenda herida. No era algo muy agradable a la vista, pero eso no impresiono a la chica; después de todo ya tenía experiencia en esos menesteres con todas las veces que había curado a su hermano, solo que cuando vio el resto del cuerpo de Len se quedó algo impresionada.

Nunca imaginó que ese chico de carácter violento y casi nula cortesía tuviera un pecho tan bien formado. Su torso se mostraba masculinamente torneado, y su abdomen no presentaba más imperfección que esa cicatriz. También notó por primera vez que Len tenía unos brazos que se veían fuertes, sin por eso verse fornidos en exceso o muy voluminosos.

El tremendo color rojizo que decoraba sus mejillas casi la delata con el, así que sacudió su cabeza un poco y le dijo a Len. -Recuéstese, por favor. Esto será rápido.- Len obedeció con unos movimientos que semejaban los de un autómata.Si Pilika se había sonrojado, el tenía su mente completamente desconectada.

Pilika comenzó a untar la medicina sobre la cicatriz de Len muy despacio para no lastimarlo. Luego, comenzó a frotar lentamente sobre la herida, y al hacerlo no pudo evitar sentir lo tersa y suave que era su piel.

"Nunca pensé que el joven Len tuviera su piel tan suavecita. Como siempre se ve tan fuerte y duro… Si que es suave."

Ella no era la única que tenía pensamientos inesperados.

"Esta chica tiene sus manos muy suaves, como si fueran de seda. Lo hace de una forma tan delicada que ni pareciera que es de este mundo… o del otro."

Los dos chicos estaban embebidos por completo en sus ideas, y así hubieran seguido otro rato de no ser porque Pilika presionó con un poco de fuerza justo en la herida.

¡Augh!-

Oh, Dios. Lo siento, joven Len. De verdad lo siento.-

No te preocupes que no es nada.-

¿Sabe? Creo que con eso será suficiente por ahora, así que si no le molesta, lo dejo solo.-

Como quieras. No hay problema.-

Bueno, con su permiso.- y Pilika salió de la habitación de Len apresuradamente.

Len se quedó pensando. "Hasta que se fue esta niña. No es que me moleste su presencia, pero me dejó muy confundido." Y mientras Len pensaba eso, Pilika también pensaba en como casi se le va el control de entre las manos.

"Ahora si que me extralimité. Si el joven Len no hubiera gritado, tal vez yo…" y Pilika quedó mas sonrojada que antes, por lo que decidió buscar una ventana donde ver el paisaje.

"Yo solo quería ser agradecida con el…"

Algunos minutos después, el tren llegó a la estación sin mayores contratiempos y nuestros amigos comenzaron un largo recorrido a pie para llegar al templo donde hablarían con la señora Kino. La montaña Osore se veía realmente imponente, y transmitía un aire de espiritualidad casi solemne. Nuestros amigos no decían mucho en el trayecto; estaban demasiado preocupados como para decir algo. Solo Yoh se animó a decir algo después de un rato.

¿Cuánto mas falta para llegar con la abuela?-

Deja de gimotear tanto, Yoh. Ya falta poco. Recuerda que yo crecí en este sitio y que lo conozco a la perfección.-

Si tú lo dices Annita…-

Después de algunos minutos, nuestros amigos llegaron a un templo que estaba al pie de la montaña. Ya allí vieron que había varias sacerdotisas esperándolos, y una de ellas les dijo. -Bienvenidos sean, joven Yoh, señorita Anna. La maestra los esta esperando en el interior del templo al igual que a sus amigos. Síganme, por favor.-

Los chicos fueron tras ella y aunque no decían nada por lo impresionados que estaban, si pensaban en lo imponente del sitio.

Hasta que por fin llegan.-

La abuela de Yoh estaba sentada esperándolos en el interior del templo.

Abuela, me da gusto verte a pesar de…-

Ya cállate Yoh. Se que ustedes han pasado por muchas dificultades, así que no perderé tiempo e iré directo al punto.-

Yoh y los demás se sentaron y se alistaron para escuchar lo que Kino Asakura tenía que decir.

Yohmei me contó lo que les sucedió a ustedes y que esas batallas pudieron ser mortales. Me contó además que los espíritus que acompañaban a esos shamanes eran de un poder superior al que poseen los espíritus de la naturaleza, y yo creo que tal vez podrían ser más fuertes que los de clase divina.-

La sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de los chicos al escuchar eso.

"¿Mas fuertes que los espíritus de tipo divino ¿Habrá sido esa clase de ser el que atacó a don Yoh?" se preguntó mentalmente Ryu, al tiempo que pensaba que habría pasado si el hubiera estado ahí para ayudar a Yoh.

Por último están los nombres de esos espíritus. Anna. ¿Acaso no recuerdas esos nombres?-

No, maestra. Al escuchar el nombre Susaku sentí como si ya lo hubiera oído antes, pero aun no puedo recordar donde.-

Esta vez no te culpo por olvidar exactamente donde escuchaste ese nombre, ya que la historia donde se narra la historia de esos espíritus te la conté solo para pasar el rato.-

Yoh se levantó sorprendido y dijo. -¿Solo para pasar el rato?-

¡Cállate y siéntate, tonto! Para ser franca nunca tome en serio esa historia, y veo que todos debimos hacerlo. Ahora les contaré esa leyenda y espero que me escuchen con atención, ya que habla de la separación que existe entre este mundo y el otro.-

"Como saben, nosotros los shamanes somos el vínculo que mantiene unido a este mundo con el otro, y también podemos permitir que los seres del mas allá puedan resolver sus asuntos pendientes, así como facilitarles el descanso eterno entre otras cosas. Pero tal parece que existe otro vínculo entre ambos mundos; una puerta que separa al mundo de los vivos del de los muertos."

Espere un momento, señora.- interrumpió Len.

¿Acaso quiere decir que hay una especie de puerta que los espíritus pueden cruzar para llegar directamente a este mundo? No es por ofenderla pero se me hace una completa estupidez pensar eso. No hay más vínculo entre los humanos y los espíritus que nosotros.-

Por eso les dije que nunca tomé esta historia sino como un cuento para niños, pero si me dejaran seguir en vez de abrir su bocota para interrumpir, verían que esta historia tiene mas importancia de lo que suponíamos.- Len no dijo nada mas y la señora Kino continuó.

"Esa puerta ha estado sellada por mucho mas tiempo del que alguien pueda recordar. Si esa puerta se llegara a abrir, grandes desgracias comenzarían a suceder, pues sin nada que limite a los espíritus estos podrían a provocar desconcierto, pánico, o si se trata de almas rencorosas, incluso podrían atacar a las personas físicamente, sin necesidad de posesionarse del cuerpo de inocentes. Para asegurarse de que la puerta este siempre sellada se dejó bajo el cuidado de cuatro poderosos espíritus, capaces de hacer frente a cualquier enemigo que los enfrentara. Cada uno de ellos posee dominio sobre una fuerza elemental. Sus nombres son: Byakko de la tierra, Genbu del agua, Suzaku del fuego, y Seiryu del relámpago… son las cuatro bestias legendarias."

Ahora todo cobraba un poco de sentido. Len y Horo-Horo recordaban los nombres que tenían los espíritus acompañantes de sus respectivos rivales y el tipo de técnicas que usaban.

Veo una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros, jovencitos. ¿Ya no se oye tan descabellada esta historia, verdad ¿Y que tal si les dijera que esos espíritus tenían la apariencia de una tortuga, o de un tigre, o de un ave de fuego, o tal vez de un dragón?-

Yoh, Horo y Len abrieron los ojos por completo al escuchar eso, y Horo dijo en voz muy baja. -Es verdad. Ese Hyung tenía el espíritu de un tigre.-

Veo que acerté. Por lo que parece, sus enemigos tienen como espíritus acompañantes a esas poderosas presencias, y creo imaginar cual es su propósito. Por eso terminaré de narrar la leyenda para que sus mentes puedan pensar en que es lo que harán a partir de ahora.- y dicho esto, la señora Kino continuó con la narración.

"Esas cuatro bestias no solo son las guardianas de la puerta al otro mundo, sino que son también los únicos seres que pueden abrirla. Sin embargo eso no es tan sencillo ya que los cuatro guardianes tienen que estar de acuerdo para que eso suceda, y si tan funesto acuerdo se llegara a dar se tendría que llevar a cabo un rito que permitiera que ese portal se abra, a la vez que reunir una cantidad de energía muy grande para que el portal pueda abrirse con éxito."

Los chicos entendían ahora la situación. Esos tipos buscaban la forma de abrir la puerta al mas allá y era obvio que buscaban eliminar a los obstáculos que pudieran estorbarles.

"Entonces eso es lo que buscan esos gusanos. No permitiré que se salgan con la suya." pensó Len.

No se si sea buena idea lo que les voy a decir, amigos, pero creo que ya sabemos que debemos hacer: Debemos evitar que reúnan la energía que necesitan para abrir la puerta al mas allá. Por ahora es mas fácil que ir a enfrentarlos.- dijo Horo-Horo, pero Ryu le contestó. -¿Pero sabemos que tipo de energía es la que buscan? Yo pienso que como lo que esos tipos tratan de hacer necesita de un ritual, entonces podríamos buscar esos sitios y de alguna forma dejarlos inutilizables. ¿Qué les parece?-

Me parece que estas hablando como un cobarde, Ryu. Deberíamos ir a enfrentar a esos sujetos tan pronto nos sea posible. Solo debemos entrenar mucho por unos pocos días y se que todos juntos los venceremos.-

Escucha, Len. No tenemos tiempo para ponernos a entrenar lo suficiente como para enfrentarnos con éxito a esos tipos. Si logran hacer su ritual estaremos en una situación peor. Además, no creo que sea tan fácil enfrentar a esos hombres de frente. Tanto don Yoh como Horo-Horo y tú tuvieron problemas para enfrentarlos. Piensa que pasará si llegan a estar los cuatro juntos.-

Len se molestó y le dijo a Ryu. -¿Y eso que? Necesitamos vencer a esos sujetos para detener de una vez esta locura.-

Pero si nos precipitamos solo lograremos que nos maten como si fuéramos ovejas.- replicó Horo.

Debemos…-

¡Ya cállense, escandalosos!- grito la señora Kino.

Hablan como si tuvieran la fuerza suficiente como para vencerlos, pero todos tuvieron mucha suerte y eso es lo único por lo que siguen vivos. No deben de sobre…- y la señora Kino se calló de repente, para luego tambalearse un poco.

¡Abuela!-

Yoh corrió deprisa hacia ella para sujetarla. Solo fue necesario sostenerla para que no cayera.

¿Qué te paso, abuelita?-

Sentí algo muy raro, una sensación que no había experimentado jamás. Yo ya estoy bien, así que ve a ver a Anna. Ella también lo sintió.-

Yoh volteo preocupado y vio que Anna casi se desmayaba y estaba en los brazos de Tamao.

¡Anna!-

Ryu se quedó junto a la señora Kino mientras Yoh regresaba al lado de Anna.

¡Anna ¡Anna ¡Responde, por favor!-

No te asustes así Yoh, pero es que algo no esta bien. Esta sucediendo algo que no se que sea exactamente, pero te puedo decir que si la maestra Kino y yo pudimos sentirlo, debe ser por el lazo que tenemos como itakos y que es el que nos permite invocar a las almas que están en el otro mundo.-

Ellas no eran las únicas que pudieron percibir eso. Muchos otros médiums alrededor del mundo también percibieron esa fluctuación de energía, incluyendo a una chica en Inglaterra que en ese momento dejaba caer una taza con té al suelo.

¿Qué esta pasando? Mi cabeza… se siente tan pesada… ¿Por qué siento esa sensación ¿Y porque me recuerda como me sentí cuando estaba abriendo el portal de Babilonia?-

Jeanne no pudo sostenerse mas y cayó al suelo pesadamente.

Lo que originaba esa fluctuación de energías se originaba en Japón, específicamente en cuatro puntos distintos del país. Esos cuatro puntos estaban separados por varios cientos de kilómetros, pero servían como vértices de un cuadrado. Cada vértice se ubicaba en un punto cardinal, y en cada punto se encontraba uno esos poderosos shamanes. Se encontraban de pie, meditando, y los espíritus de los guardianes estaban detrás de ellos.

El tiempo ha llegado de abrir las puertas que mantienen aparte a los descarnados de los que aun residen en la carne.- dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Todos realizaron la posesión de objetos y al unísono clavaron sus armas en el suelo, y estas comenzaron a resonar de forma armónica, y de la misma forma, ellos comenzaron a recitar las palabras que conformarían el rito que abriría la puerta al otro mundo.

Nosotros, que hemos sido elegidos como portadores del poder de los guardianes…-

...estamos aquí cumpliendo con su voluntad…-

…la cual es la de abrir la puerta que separa a los vivos de los muertos…-

...para que este mundo sea purificado de la presencia profana del hombre.-

Los cielos retumbaban, los habitantes de diversas partes de Japón miraban desconcertados como el cielo de sus regiones se cubría de gruesas y ominosas nubes. Las agencias de pronóstico del clima estaban desconcertadas y el gobierno recibía innumerables llamadas que exigían una respuesta que ellos mismos buscaban.

Lerouche en el norte, Shizumaru en el sur, Enzo en el este y Hyung en el oeste; ellos en el mismo orden en que dijeron las palabras anteriores, dijeron las palabras que llevarían a la culminación definitiva del rito.

Bajo el nombre de la tortuga roja…-

…bajo el nombre del fénix rojo…-

…bajo el nombre del dragón azul…-

…bajo el nombre del tigre blanco…-

… nosotros los custodios del poder de los cuatro guardianes, cumpliendo su voluntad, decimos que se abra la puerta que separa la vida y la muerte. ¡Que nada separe más a los espíritus de los mortales!-

Y en ese momento, en el sitio que estaba en el centro de los cuatro puntos, se abrió entre las nubes un círculo que parecía un gran agujero en el centro mismo del todo: la puerta al otro mundo por fin se había abierto.

Finalmente llegó el momento de separar la paja del trigo. Solo los mas capaces sobrevivirán en los próximos días, y ellos serán los últimos en morir.- fue lo que dijo Hyung.

Lerouche tenía otras ideas en mente.

Ahora que la puerta se ha abierto solo habrá que esperar a que las muertes se comiencen a suceder. Y lo mejor será el que yo pueda matar a muchísimos humanitos. ¡Si; será muy divertido derramar la sangre del ganado!-

Por su parte Enzo no tenía interés en matanzas sin sentido.

La puerta se ha abierto. Por fin ha llegado el momento de que el mundo se purifique de la presencia humana. Todo volverá a ser lo que era antes.-

Pero Shizumaru tenía su propia agenda; una mucho más ambiciosa.

Al fin, el momento para la culminación de mis planes se acerca. Solo debo deshacerme de ese trío de tontos que tengo por "compañeros" y de Asakura y sus amigotes, y podré cumplir mi sueño tan anhelado de ser el que rija los destinos de este mundo.- y en el rostro de Shizumaru se dibujó una sonrisa de perversa alegría.

De vuelta a la montaña Osore, Anna y la señora Kino ya se encontraban mejor y ella dijo lo que pensó por unos instantes.

Creo que acaba de pasar lo que temíamos: La puerta que separa este mundo del otro esta abierta seguramente.-

Oh, Dios. ¿Qué pasará ahora?- se dijo Pilika. Todos compartían ese pesar.

El mundo podría volverse un caos si los espíritus tienen contacto directo con las personas comunes.-

Calma, Horo-Horo. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Ya no debemos preocuparnos más por eso y mejor empecemos a pensar como cerraremos esa puerta.-

Espera un poco, Yoh.- interrumpió Len. -Creo que la respuesta esta ante nuestros ojos. Si el poder de esos sujetos abrió esa puerta, entonces su poder es el que evita que se cierre. Así que lo único que debemos hacer es vencer a esos cuatro sujetos y con eso bastará.-

Pero eso nos lleva al inicio de la discusión, Len.- dijo Ryu. -Necesitamos mas fuerza para enfrentar a esos shamanes, y si no nos preparamos nos matarán fácilmente.-

Una vez mas iban a discutir por sus diferencias, pero la señora Kino les hizo la seña de que se callaran y siguió hablando.

Es bueno ver que tienen algunas ideas e intuyen que hacer, pero eso no les quita lo tonto. Si llegaran a vencer a esos sujetos¿creen que con eso sería suficiente?-

Nadie respondió, pues era obvio que la señora Kino iba a decir algo mas.

Eso cerraría la puerta pero de una forma parcial. La única forma de cerrar la puerta al más allá por completo es vencer a los guardianes y de encontrar a una mujer en particular: la virgen del sacrificio.-

¿A que te refieres con la virgen del sacrificio, abuela?-

Veras, Yoh. Según la leyenda, para cerrar la puerta al más allá por completo se debe entregar a una chica de probada virtud y esta será sacrificada para que con su vida se logre forjar un nuevo sello que mantendrá cerrada la puerta.-

No es posible…- murmuraba Yoh, pensando en que por que esas cosas siempre requerían de muertes para que salieran bien.

Ryu preguntó. -¿Y con probada virtud se refiere a lo que creo?-

Esencialmente si. La leyenda dice que la mujer que será sacrificada debe tener una gran fuerza espiritual, mucho valor y ser virgen.-

De repente se oyó un largo silbido de alivio, como si un enorme peso se le hubiera quitado de encima a alguien. Todos voltearon a ver quien había silbado así, y en vez de eso vieron como Yoh recibía un brutal golpe en la cabeza por parte de Anna que gritaba furiosa.-¡Como se te ocurre silbar de esa forma mientras la maestra esta hablando, idiota ¿Que no ves que estas interrumpiendo algo muy importante?-

Auuuuuuu. Lo siento; se me salió.- respondió Yoh con lagrimitas en sus ojos que semejaban péndulos oscilantes.

Esperen un poco.- dijo Horo-Horo con algo de preocupación. -Creo entender porque amenazaron a mi hermana, a Tamao y a Anna: ellos también deben estar buscando a esa chica pero para matarla y asegurarse de que la puerta no se cerrará.-

Es bueno ver que uno de ustedes sabe usar sus neuronas.- dijo la señora Kino.

Anna, Tamao y la otra chica se encuentran en el rango de edad que se supone tiene la virgen del sacrificio, y en el caso de Anna y Tamao también cuentan con grandes poderes.-

Pero si yo no tengo tanto poder como shaman.- dijo Tamao temerosamente.

Lo se, pero eso no te quita nada de pureza o de bondad.- Tamao bajó su cabeza y no pudo evitar estremecerse un poco, hecho que Horo pudo notar.

Deben buscar un lugar seguro donde puedan proteger mejor a esas jovencitas, y de paso deben entrenar para que puedan enfrentar a esos shamanes con seguridad. Quédense aquí esta noche y mañana temprano deberán partir y prepararse para enfrentar su destino.-

Todos asintieron y se retiraron a dormir, pero antes de que Anna saliera, la señora Kino le pidió que se quedara un momento mas.

¿Necesitaba decirme algo, maestra?-

Ya estoy muy vieja, Anna, pero no soy tonta. Se porque Yoh silbó de esa forma, y también se porque te enfureciste tanto.-

Yo… no entiendo que quiere decir, maestra.-

Jajajaja. ¿Acaso crees que no noté que estabas un poco sonrojada cuando lo golpeaste?- Anna no respondió.

Bueno, dime. ¿Cuándo pasó?-

Anna no dijo nada por un momento, y luego finalmente dijo, no sin ponerse toda roja. -Hace un año… maestra.-

Y supongo que no fue la última. Jajajaja. En fin. Ahora dime. ¿Crees que por eso tu no podrías ser esa mujer que será sacrificada?-

Eso creo.-

Necesitas aprender algo muy importante. Esa leyenda es muy antigua, y por eso equiparan pureza con virginidad ¿pero crees que eso es suficiente para decir que una chica es pura o no? A veces, ser virgen y ser pura no son necesariamente lo mismo, ni en un sentido ni en otro. En tu caso, pude ser que ya no seas virgen, pero eso no ha cambiado en nada lo que hay dentro de ti. Dentro de tu ser aun hay mucho amor; amor por el chico que será tu esposo, ya no tanto por compromiso, sino por que existe un verdadero sentimiento. A eso debemos agregar tu bondad, ya que aunque lo golpeas mucho no por eso dejas de quererlo.-

Supongo que tiene razón… maestra-

Siempre tan terca, pero por eso eres mi discípula favorita. Jajajaja.-

Después de eso Anna pudo retirarse a dormir y en el camino pensaba en que es lo que podría pasar, o mejor dicho pasarle a Yoh o a ella.

"Me quieren porque tal vez yo sea… la que debe morir para sellar la puerta una vez mas. Si ese es mi destino, tendré que cumplirlo, pero la verdad es… que espero no ser esa chica. Quiero… debo vivir por y para Yoh. Además no quiero que el sufra mi perdida de la misma forma en que yo sufrí la suya. Quiero estar a su lado por siempre, aunque eso signifique el fin del mundo."

Continuará…

Lo primero que digo y lo primero que hago. Según yo ya no iba a dejar que pasara tanto tiempo sin actualizar esta historia, pero ahora si espero no retrasarme tanto. Como ya terminé el fic que tenía de Sakura y estoy en unas vacaciones de… cinco días, podré dedicarme por completo a esta historia. A cambio de mi pequeño retraso hice este capítulo mucho mas largo de lo que yo acostumbro. A eso debemos agregar el que ya empecé a armar algunas parejitas. Si se preguntan porqué estoy tratando de juntar a Len con Pilika y a Horo con Tamao es porque he visto algunos fics, y muy buenos, donde estas parejas aparecen, y siento que si son parejas interesantes. Claro, todo lleva tiempo, así que esperen ver como desarrolló esos asuntos. Además creo que el hecho de que haya parejas permitirá un mayor drama cuando los villanos intenten deshacerse de ellas. Incluso ellos tienen sus propias motivaciones para hacer esto y pronto iremos profundizando en ellas. Ahora iré a la siempre divertida sección de respuestas:

Dark-Alice: No te preocupes por no hacerlo. Ya ves que hasta ahora actualicé. Debo agradecerte por lo que dices de los personajes, y sobre si Milly es la chica especial de Lyserg, temo que eso no es algo que deba decir por ahora, pero te darás cuenta de eso en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias y espero verte de nuevo por aquí.

Lady Girl: A ti es a la primera a la que debo de pedir disculpas. Ahora que ya tengo más tiempo para dedicarle a esta historia espero actualizar cada semana, o por lo menos cada dos semanas. Ahora ya has visto de que trataba la leyenda y como esta se esta consumando. Solo resta averiguar quien es la doncella del sacrificio. Ahora si no pienso retrasarme más. Te pido disculpas de nuevo y espero leerte pronto. Nos vemos.

Inumi: Haré lo posible para que los espíritus hablen un poco mas, después de todo son los mas cercanos a cada shaman y sus inseparables compañeros de batalla. Respecto a Jeanne y Lyserg ya veremos si ellos hacen pareja o no, aunque conozco a alguien que se pondrá muy celosa de verlos juntos. Más detalles sobre eso en el siguiente capítulo. Espero verte de nuevo.

Aneth¡Al fin estas aquí¡Si! Ahora que he logrado que seas adicta a mi pequeña historia te diré que me aseguraré de que esa adicción siga, a fin que esta es buena y no hace daño. Jajajaja. Como habrás visto, el portal de Babilonia no fue el que se abrió, sino el que separa a los vivos de los muertos, pero lo que Yoh y los demás no saben es que para abrir esa puerta se requería una gran cantidad de energía, la cual consiguieron usando la que quedó de remanente después de que el portal de Babilonia se cerró. Como Jeanne nunca lo cerró como se debe, las energías empleadas no se disiparon y los villanos las aprovecharon. Espero que te gusten las parejas que empecé a armar y pronto veras más de eso. Como puedes ver actualicé esta historia, pero si tuviera que elegir me quedaría con el cassette donde cantas las canciones de Sailor Moon. No creo que tu voz sea mortal; más bien debe ser angelical. Ahora te espero por aquí muy seguido. Hasta el próximo mail.

Pues ahora solo me resta decirles que ahora si actualizaré mas seguido y que en el próximo capítulo veremos como llegan a Inglaterra algunos asesinos que tratarán de matar a Jeanne, pero antes se las tendrán que ver con Lyserg, que desde luego también se ha vuelto mucho mas fuerte. Eso es todo por ahora. Chao.


	6. Terror: lucha en la isla de los ángeles

Ajeno por completo a lo que sucedía en ese momento en Japón, y a lo que le había sucedido a Jeanne, Lyserg caminaba rumbo a uno de los sectores industriales de Londres. Había sido contratado por uno de los empresarios más ricos e influyentes de Inglaterra para que averiguara donde se encontraba su hija que había sido secuestrada. Recurrió a Lyserg porque cuando le llamaron para pedir el rescate le indicaron que no avisara a la policía si es que acaso deseaba volver a ver a su hija de una sola pieza. Lyserg aceptó el caso, después de todo no era posible que lo tuvieran vigilado todo el tiempo y que supieran que un detective había sido contratado. Sin embargo, Lyserg pensó en la posibilidad de que en verdad estuviera vigilado y decidió darse prisa. Si se habían dado cuenta de que había un detective tras ellos podrían matar a la muchacha. También estaba preocupado por la situación de Jeanne, pero no por eso podía dejar de lado los casos que se le presentaban; no solo porque a el le gustara ayudar a los demás, sino por que Jeanne había insistido mucho en que no descuidara su vida cotidiana. Además Lyserg le había enseñado los lugares de la mansión donde podría esconderse y no dejaba de estar alerta ante cualquier presencia poderosa que se acercara a su casa.

Gracias a la ayuda de Morphin, Lyserg había localizado la presencia de la joven secuestrada en una bodega que lucía abandonada, y ahora se preparaba para entrar discretamente.

Dentro hay siete personas y una más cerca de esa puerta. Solo hay que ser cauteloso. ¿Estas lista, Morphin?- y el hada asintió con una gran y expresiva sonrisa.-¡Vamos!- y Lyserg se acercó a la puerta que estaba cerrada.

Estaba aburrido. Aburrido hasta más no poder. Aun no entendía porque su jefe le había ordenado vigilar que nadie entrara, pero como se suponía que la bodega estaba abandonada nadie se acercaba. Por eso se alegró mucho cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Pensaba que sería algún idiota al que podría golpear hasta dejarlo mas muerto que vivo. Solo por trámite preguntó quien era y lo que escuchó fue la voz de un muchacho. Abrió la mirilla y vio que efectivamente era un muchacho.

¿Qué quieres enano?-

Lamento molestarlo pero me perdí y quisiera saber en donde estoy.-

Lárgate de una vez si sabes lo que te conviene.-

No es bueno que sea tan descortés, señor. Uno nunca sabe que le podría pasar por grosero.-

¿Me estas amenazando, mocoso baboso?-

No, para nada. No hace falta. Aunque si usted volteara a ver a sus espadas…- dijo Lyserg con una gran sonrisa.

El tipo ese volteó más por inercia que por haberlo pensado y vio un péndulo de cristal junto frente a el. Ya iba a gritar pero Lyserg no le dio tiempo, pues el péndulo giró velozmente alrededor del cuerpo de ese hombre, rodeándolo por completo y rematando con un apretón en el cuello con el que lo dejó inconsciente.

Demasiado fácil. Uno se encuentra con cada tonto…- dijo Lyserg después de que rompió la cerradura y entró a la bodega.

Ya dentro, Lyserg caminaba de una forma muy calmada para no hacer ruido y Morphin iba delante de el para advertirle si había algún riesgo en el camino. Después de un momento, Morphin se detuvo y Lyserg le preguntó. -¿Qué viste?-Morphin se acercó y le dijo que había encontrado a las personas que estaban en ese sitio.

Lyserg buscó un sitio desde donde pudiera ver a los secuestradores sin que lo vieran a el. Pudo ver a una chica de cabello castaño corto sentada en una silla que se encontraba amordazada y atada de pies y manos. Se veía que había llorado por largo rato y que aun seguía haciéndolo. En un extremo de ese cuarto estaban tres sujetos jugando cartas en una mesa, y uno de ellos les estaba haciendo trampa a los otros sin que lo supieran. Otros dos se encontraban conversando sobre algunas cosas mientras uno mas limpiaba una AK-47 que obviamente era de contrabando, y lo hacía a poca distancia de donde estaba la rehén: Todo indicaba que ese era el jefe y el que planeó toda la operación.

Prepárate, Morphin, que no debemos dejar que nada le pase a la chica.- La hadita puso una mirada llena de decisión y se fue al péndulo para preparar la posesión de objetos.

¿Acaso me acusan de tramposo? Pues quienes se piensan que…-

No te hagas el tonto con nosotros. Bien que te vi sacando un rey de diamantes de tu manga, desgraciado.-

Ja. Si estas mas ciego que un topo. No verías nada aunque estuviera frente a tu nariz.-

Ahora veras como te parto la…-

¡Suficiente!- gritó el jefe. -Ya tuve bastante de oírlos discutir por estas cosas, y si veo que vuelves a hacer trampa a alguno de estos imbéciles yo mismo te cortaré el cuello, no porque me importe que los desplumes, sino porque si nadie confía en nadie¿Cómo podremos seguir adelante con el plan?-

Si, si. Tiene razón, jefazo. ¿Ahora que sigue?-

Esperaremos a que se cumpla el plazo que le dimos a ese millonetas para que suelte el dinero, y si no lo hace, pues veremos en cuantos trozos le mandamos a su hijita.-

¿Y que hay si el tipo ese si da el dinero?-

En ese caso… al menos tendrá el gusto de ver el cadáver de su hija en una sola pieza, pero antes de eso dejaré que ustedes la disfruten. Sería una gran pena si la pobre nenita muriera sin haber probado a un buen macho. Jajajaja.-

y todos los otros reían como lunáticos enfermos, mientras la jovencita solo lloraba con más fuerza mientras temblaba de terror al saber que no solo pensaban matarla, sino que además la humillarían.

A veces no entiendo como pueden existir seres tan despreciables y asquerosos como ustedes, malditos depravados.-

Los maleantes voltearon a ver quien decía eso, y vieron a Lyserg que lucía en verdad furioso.

Ese imbécil debe haberse dormido y este rapaz se metió, pero no sabes en el lió en que te metiste. Te vamos a matar.-

¿Y crees que podrás hacerlo tú solo?-

Y además de estúpido, ciego. ¿Qué no ves a mis muchachitos?-

Pues yo solo veo a un pobre desgraciado que irá a prisión por esto.-

El jefe volteó a ver a sus hombres, pero todos estaban desmayados.

¿Qué hiciste?- gritó ese hombre y preparó su arma para disparar, pero esta de repente se partió en dos, asustando aun más al secuestrador.

¿Pero que diablos pasó?-

Te mostraré lo que paso. No creo que lo entiendas pero a veces es bueno iluminar mentes tan cerradas y obtusas. ¿Puedes ver esto?- dijo Lyserg mostrando al fin su péndulo.

Pero… pero… si no traías nada…-

Siempre lo he tenido, solo que nunca pudiste verlo y eso es porque este péndulo puede moverse mucho mas rápido que un jet supersónico. Por eso nunca viste cuando lo use para golpear a esos gusanos, ni cuando destrocé esa ridícula arma. Mejor ríndete; te evitarías más problemas.-

Perro del demonio, te mataré.- y el sujeto ese se lanzó contra Lyserg con intención de golpearlo. Lyserg puso una expresión de decepción, y cuando lo consideró prudente, dejó que Morphin enredara el péndulo en su pierna y con ese impulso extra, Lyserg pateó a ese hombre lo suficientemente fuerte como para estrellarlo contra un muro.

Luego fue a donde estaba la muchacha y comenzó a desatarla. Una vez que terminó y le quitó la mordaza Lyserg le preguntó. -¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña?-

La chica se abrazó a el fuertemente mientras decía entre sollozos. -Gracias, gracias, mil gracias por rescatarme. Sniff. Esos… monstruos… me iban a matar… me iban a violar… quiero ver a mi papa y mi mama.-

A Lyserg le extrañó que ella no le preguntara como hizo lo del péndulo, aunque supuso que la pobre había vivido momentos demasiado amargos como para pensar en trucos de magia, por así decirlo.

Estos sujetos estarán inconscientes por un buen rato y la policía se encargará de ellos. Ahora sígame, por favor. Creo que lo mejor es llevarla con su familia.-

La chica soltó a Lyserg un momento, pero luego le tomo el rostro con sus manos y le dio un beso muy apasionado, además de largo. Cuando lo dejó, la chica le dijo. -Esta es mi forma de darle las gracias, joven, y la verdad es que si usted quisiera… esto solo sería el principio.- Lyserg no sabía que contestar, y además estaba súper sonrojado.

Yo… mira… por el momento no busco una novia.-

Es una pena. Esperaba tener a alguien tan fuerte a mi lado para que me protegiera… fuerte y guapo.- respondió la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo coquetamente.

Si Lyserg se perturbó aún más al escuchar eso, Morphin estaba a punto de estallar de coraje; después de todo, a ella no le hacía ninguna gracia que otras mujeres pusieran sus ojos en el.

Lyserg comenzó a caminar junto a la muchachita mientras pensaba. "Vaya. Nunca imaginé que así sería mi primer beso." Y hubiera pensado en eso por más rato, de no ser porque Morphin le interrumpió para decirle que algo muy malo estaba por suceder.

¿Qué tres presencias poderosas se acercan a la mansión? Rayos, debo apresurarme. ¿Podrás correr, chica?-

Si, creo que si.-

Pues entonces démonos prisa, que creo que algo grave va a pasar en mi casa.-

Mientras, en casa de Lyserg, Jeanne apenas despertaba del desmayo que tuvo cuando la puerta al más allá se abrió, sin embargo, ella no sabía que eso había sucedido. Lo único que ella alcanzaba a imaginar es que lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, tenía que ver en cierto grado con el portal de Babilonia, solo que…

Aun no se porque tuve esa horrible sensación. ¿Qué tanto estaré conectada con lo que sea que haya pasado? Supongo que esa era la razón por la que ese hombre me atacó en Francia… y por lo que Marco murió.-

Al recordar ese momento en que tuvo que dejar a Marco solo para enfrentar a un shaman extremadamente poderoso, la tristeza y el pesar la llenaban por completo y solo deseaba que el estuviera aún a su lado… vivo.

En ese momento, un ruido en la puerta la hizo reaccionar. Era como si alguien tratara de abrir la puerta, o mejor dicho de forzarla con discreción. De inmediato se dirigió al lugar mas cercano de los que Lyserg le había dicho que servirían de escondite en caso de que el estuviera ausente. Era un pequeño sitio que se encontraba oculto en la chimenea y que se abría presionando uno de los ladrillos de esta. Lyserg creo estos sitios por si algún shaman con intenciones perversas llegaba a su casa por lo que fuera… así como Hao llegara hace ya varios años. Ese escondite tenía una pequeña mirilla desde donde se podía ver lo que sucedía en la sala, y desde allí, Jeanne pudo escuchar como la puerta se abría para luego oír una serie de pasos. Luego pudo ver los pies de aquellos que entraron a la mansión, y se animó a subir un poco la mirada para ver de quien se trataba. Ella tenía miedo de que se tratara del mismo sujeto de aquella vez; que Enzo hubiera vuelto a matarla, aunque claro ella no sabía su nombre.

Eran tres shamanes. Uno de ellos vestía de forma muy informal y jugaba con un yoyo en su mano derecha. Este dijo. -¿Seguros de que esta es la casa del chico de pelo verde?-

Claro que si. Esta es una casa muy elegante; hasta me da pena reducirla a escombros.- dijo otro sujeto, este vestido de forma deportiva y con una camiseta de equipo de rugby. Jeanne no podía ver si llevaba algún objeto con el cual hacer la posesión.

No hay ningún error. Esta es la mansión de Lyserg Diethel. Se ha vuelto muy famoso como detective por la gran capacidad que tiene para resolver cuanto caso toma, pero eso no tiene nada de sorprendente puesto que el maneja el arte de la radiestesia como ningún otro mortal, aparte claro del hecho de que es un shaman. Esa niña supo bien donde esconderse.- Con eso Jeanne supo que ese era el líder del grupo y que esos eran lo que venían por su cabeza.

Lo bueno es que el muchacho no esta. No tendremos que pelear con semejante sujeto.-

No te confíes, que es probable que si anda cerca de aquí ya sepa de nuestra presencia, así que no perdamos mas tiempo y veamos si la chiquilla tampoco esta o si acaso anda por aquí escondida como ovejita esperando ir al matadero.-

Jeanne estaba aterrada. Si le hubiera sido posible, ni siquiera habría respirado para asegurarse de que no la encontrarían, pero el efecto era el contrario, ya que su respiración se agitaba cada vez mas como consecuencia de saber que si la llegaban a encontrar no tendría escapatoria.

¿Dónde estas, nenita, nenita? Sal para que te pueda rebanar la garganta.- se escuchaba que decía uno de ellos.

Otra voz decía. -No hagas esto mas complicado para ninguno de nosotros. Sal ya y te mataré de forma indolora.-

Por mi que se esconda. Eso hace más emocionante la cacería. Ya imagino como se verá el rojo de sus ojos junto al rojo de su sangre.-

Jeanne sudaba frió; sentía un terror como no recordaba haber sentido antes, ni siquiera cuando Hao la atrapó esa vez y casi la quemó. Pero es que esta vez había algo diferente… ahora estaba sola. Lyserg no estaba y tal vez no llegaría a tiempo. Si. Eso era lo mas aterrorizante; el saberse sola, indefensa y sin nadie que la auxilie.

Se oyeron unos truenos de repente. Estaba por iniciar una tormenta eléctrica sobre la capital británica, aunque para Jeanne ese sonido resultaba devastador, pues le recordaba que Marco murió de esa forma. Si alguien la hubiera podido ver en ese momento no habría podido ver en ella a la antes orgullosa líder de los soldados X, y en su lugar habría visto a una chiquilla asustada, incapaz de contener los temblores que su cuerpo emitía inconscientemente. Habría visto a una niña que no dejaba de llorar… y de clamar en silencio por un nombre, un ángel que pudiera rescatarla… un ángel que solo encontraría su sangre en el suelo como evidencia de que ella existió.

Ven… por favor, sálvame… Lyserg.-

Gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre el suelo londinense y el suelo comenzaba a hacerse resbaloso, pero nada de esto parecía preocupar a Lyserg que corría tan rápido como le era posible, asumiendo que una chica estaba sujetada de su mano derecha y el no podía correr mas rápido por eso.

Ya están dentro de la casa, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la encuentren. ¡Demonios! Todo tuvo que pasar al mismo tiempo.-

¿Acaso pasa lago malo?- preguntó la chica.

Lyserg se detuvo, vio donde estaban y luego le dijo. -Hay una estación de policía a pocos metros de aquí, en esa dirección. Ve allá y dile a los policías donde están los criminales que te secuestraron. Lamento mucho no poder cumplir con mi deber y acompañarte allá, pero desafortunadamente se ha presentado un peligroso imprevisto en mi casa. Espero puedas disculparme.-

Si, entiendo. Pero te pido un favor: háblame alguna vez. Sería muy triste no volverte a ver.-

No creo que eso sea posible.- respondió Lyserg cabizbajo y cuando se preparó para correr de nuevo, pudo escuchar que la chica le decía. -Al menos dime tu nombre.-

Mi nombre es Lyserg. Lyserg Diethel.- y dicho esto, se marchó.

Tal vez algún día nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo… Lyserg.-

El no pudo escuchar estas palabras y solo aceleró el paso para llegar rápido a su casa. Sabía que Jeanne podría ser asesinada de un instante a otro y no era algo que el fuera a permitir. Una vez había jurado seguirla y protegerla por las razones equivocadas. Esta vez el tenía sus propios motivos para haberse jurado protegerla una vez mas.

Las nubes se veían cada vez más grises, casi ominosas, pero Jeanne no podía ver nada de esto. De hecho, hacía rato que no escuchaba nada, ni una sola pisada. Eso solo la angustiaba mas, pues era posible que ya se hubieran ido… o simplemente estarían a unos centímetros de su escondite. Esa incertidumbre era lo que la estaba matando lentamente. ¿Dónde estaban? Tal vez arriba, o tal vez abajo, o quizás solo estaban cerca de la puerta, esperando a que ella o Lyserg regresaran.Su respiración era tan imperceptible como le era humanamente posible, y ella se encontraba bañada en sudor, uno tan frío como no se siente en la más helada ventisca.

"Ven, por favor. Necesito ayuda. No quiero morir; no así. No hasta haber arreglado los males que cometí."

Jeanne ya hasta sentía sus piernas entumidas por todo el rato que había estado oculta en ese pequeño rincón en la chimenea. Después oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a su escondite, pasaron de largo nuevamente solo que ahora se detuvieron antes de lo que ella imagino. -Bu.- y la pared que mantenía oculto su pequeño refugio cedió con escándalo, revelando la figura de la aterrada chica a uno de sus persecutores.

¿Así que aquí estaba la pollita? Dicen que tú eras una shaman muy poderosa, la tercera en poder según cuentan. Y mírate ahora. No eres más que una criatura patética; un remedo de ser humano. Ahora prepárate a morir, solo espera a que decida que es mejor. ¿Te asfixio con la cuerda de mi yoyo o mejor la uso para decapitarte?-

Jeanne retrocedió arrastrándose por el suelo, luego se incorporó y comenzó a correr a otra parte de la planta baja.

Jaja. Puedes correr pero no esconderte.- dijo ese hombre mientras Jeanne corría por su vida hacia la cocina, pero a su paso una pared se derrumbó haciendo que ella se detuviera en seco. Era el tipo con la camiseta de rugby.

¿Qué nunca habías visto una camiseta como instrumento mediador? Creo que no necesito decir lo que te pasará si te doy un pequeño abrazo de oso. Me gustará sentir tu virginal cuerpo contra el mío cuando te de un pequeño apretón, y me gustará mas cuando parta tu cuerpo por la mitad y vea tu cuerpo ensangrentado como si fueras un pollo destrozado.-

El rostro de Jeanne estaba alterado por el terror que la agobiaba, y volvió a correr mientras este sujeto reía con fuerza. Ella corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia… ¿A dónde corría? Ya no le importaba. Solo corría por instinto, por la auto supervivencia que cada ser vivo posee. Su loca carrera acabó cuando vio frente a ella al último asesino. Este no dijo nada; solo le regaló una sonrisa donde reflejaba sus crueles intenciones. Era demasiado para ella y un desgarrador grito surgió desde el fondo de su garganta mientras ella cometía el error de subir al segundo piso.

Al pie de las escaleras los tres shamanes se preparaban para darle el toque final a su pequeña opereta.

Le hemos dado un susto como jamás en su vida había sentido.-

Yo también me divertí, pero creo que se nos pasó la mano. ¿No se enojará el señor Enzo si se entera de la forma en que la torturamos?- preguntó el de la camiseta, pero su jefe le respondió. -Si ninguno de los nosotros le decimos al señor Enzo lo que pasó, no se enterará. Además no hacemos nada que nos se nos haya pedido. ¿O ya olvidaron el bono extra que nos prometió el señor Shizumaru por aterrorizarla?-

Como olvidarlo.- dijo el del yoyo. -Como para no tener que volver a trabajar jamás.-

Es cierto.- dijo ya convencido el de la camiseta. -Así que mas da lo que le hagamos a la niña, que por cierto tengo flojera de ir por ella. Como que la vas bajando de una vez.-

Bueno, ya voy. Sale una niñita asustada al matadero.- dijo de forma burlona el del yoyo mientras aguzaba su oído. Luego de unos instantes lo arrojó al techo atravesándolo y al jalarlo de regreso, traía a Jeanne bien atada en el hilo para luego azotarla contra el suelo.

Ella estaba muy aterrada, tanto que hasta pálida estaba. Se notaba que quería decir algo, pero solo salían murmullos de su boca.

Parece que tu mente no reacciona para nada, niña, pero no te preocupes que a donde vas no necesitarás de una boca.-

¿Por qué?- se alcanzó a escuchar de la boca de Jeanne inesperadamente.

Ah. Hablaste después de todo. Mejor quédate callada. Así gritarás mucho más fuerte cuando te matemos.-

Ella no le respondió y solo volvió a preguntar. -¿Por qué me hacen esto?-

Su mirada trataba de mostrar decisión pero aun así se le veía terriblemente asustada y su cuerpo aun temblaba del miedo.

Esta chica tiene una mirada muy desafiante a pesar de su situación, jefe. Déjeme destrozarle la cabeza con mi yoyo, por favor.-

No. Déjeme a mí el honor de acabar con su vida, jefe.-

Ya basta de peleas estúpidas. Esta niña tiene suficiente carne para que todos podamos arrancarle un trozo. Háganle lo que quieran, pero el golpe final será mío. ¿Entendieron?-

Si jefe.- y todos se prepararon para atacar a su indefensa víctima, pero entonces se escuchó un ruido que venía del piso superior y luego una veloz ráfaga pasó por donde esos sujetos estaban, golpeando a dos de ellos, mientras que el jefe alcanzó a esquivar el ataque.

Te estaba esperando… Lyserg Diethel.- dijo el jefe de esos hombres, y dejándose caer por el hueco en el techo Lyserg entró finalmente y vio lo que había sucedido.

Pero que clase de cobardes infelices son ustedes. No se como pueden existir basuras así. Me las pagarán por esto.-

Huy, que miedo, chico péndulo. Vamos, prepárate. Veras como mi yoyo romperá ese ridículo cristal.- y sin mas ese chico arrojó su yoyo contra Lyserg que inmediatamente respondió con su péndulo.

Ambos objetos chocaron en el aire y se repelieron mutuamente para chocar nuevamente. Uno iba tras del otro de forma alternada, casi como en una letal danza.

Luego los objetos se movieron a gran velocidad y se enredaron como si fueran serpientes, y tanto el cristal de Morphin como el yoyo del enemigo se separaron para un último y definitivo choque.

Con esto se terminará todo, niño con pelo de pasto. Jajajaja.-

Si, se acabará. ¡Pero para ti!- y luego de decir esto, el péndulo atravesó y partió en dos el yoyo de ese shaman, fue partiendo en dos el hilo mismo y luego se impactó con fuerza en el rostro del enemigo, dejándolo inconsciente por completo.

No esta mal, chiquillo, pero veamos que tal te va en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.- dijo el de la camiseta poseída, mientras le daba a Lyserg un tremendo empellón que lo derribó a tres metros de donde estaba.

Ja. No se porque nos mandaron por algo tan sencillo. Ese estúpido se confió y no pensó que esto era lo mas adecuado para vencerte, pero ahora… ¿Cómo es posible?-

y es que Lyserg se reincorporaba sin ningún rasguño aparente.

Supongo que esa es toda tu fuerza. Si lo que quieres es un combate cuerpo a cuerpo eso es lo que te daré.-

Muchacho engreído, ahora veras.- y se lanzó de nuevo contra Lyserg que se hizo a un lado sin problemas. Luego esquivó otra tacleada de un pequeño salto.

Uff. Uff. Ya me harté de ti, miserable rapaz. Te aplastaré contra la pared y quedarás como una gran mancha de sangre.- y se lanzó de nuevo gritando como loco, de una forma que semejaba una locomotora, pero esta vez Lyserg no se hizo a un lado y dio un suspiro. Luego se oyó un fuerte impacto que generó una pequeña onda de choque.

Ugh. Agh. Como… pudo…-

y el sujeto de la camiseta cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras que Lyserg seguía inmóvil, al igual que su puño cerrado que seguía en la misma posición en la que lo usó para dar ese tremendo golpe, y enredado en su puño estaba el hilo del péndulo, lo que explicaba la gran fuerza del impacto.

Uniendo la fuerza de Morphin junto a la mía puedo lograr esta clase de ataques. Yo no me quedo indefenso tan fácilmente. Ahora solo queda este tipo tan abominable.-

No me subestimes, Lyserg Diethel. ¿Así te llama esta niña o no? Supongo que crees que me vencerás tan fácilmente como a estos dos idiotas pero yo no soy tan confiado, aunque tal vez no sea necesario decírtelo.-

Tal vez. Eso explicaría porque no he visto a tu espíritu acompañante.-

Veo que si sabes hacer buenas deducciones aparte de tus habilidades propias, pero eso no te hará ganar todas tus batallas. Vamos, acabemos con esto. Una vez que te derrote cumpliré con mi misión y mataré a la chica.- y por primera vez se reveló el espíritu acompañante de ese hombre: era una especie de genio o algo similar, o al menos eso parecía puesto que salió del anillo que ese hombre llevaba.

Esto será rápido.- El sujeto realizó la posesión de objetos en el anillo y de inmediato comenzaron una serie de disparos que Lyserg esquivó de inmediato. Lyserg se preparó para el contraataque pero tuvo que saltar para esquivar un sofá que le habían arrojado.

No vayas a creer que estoy limitado a disparos. Mi acompañante me permite levitar los objetos que están a mí alrededor y usarlos como arma, pero eso no sería tan impresionante si no pudiera darles "una carga extra."- y levitando ahora una mesa de centro, la arrojó de nuevo, pero esta vez la mesa brilló de la misma forma en que los disparos anteriores lo habían hecho.

Rayos.- y Lyserg tuvo que dar un buen salto para evitar el objeto que estalló al contacto con el suelo. Afortunadamente no se inició ningún fuego, pero ya solo era cuestión de minutos para que la policía llegara, y eso era algo que Lyserg definitivamente no quería.

Te estas defendiendo muy bien, chico, pero creo que el tiempo se te agota. No podrás ganar estando solo a la defensiva, y de paso debo decirte que estas algo lejos de tu pequeña protegida.- y sin más le disparó a Jeanne que estaba en un rincón aparte, involuntariamente convertida en un blanco perfecto.

Ella no pudo emitir ni un sonido y solo cerró sus ojos, para luego sentir un tirón en su cintura. Lyserg había mandado su péndulo para sujetar a Jeanne y ponerla junto a el.

¿Esta bien, doncella?- -Si… si, eso… creo.- Aun seguía demasiado asustada como para hablar bien, pero curiosamente al estar al lado de Lyserg se sentía inexplicablemente mas segura, mas tranquila, mas… protegida… menos sola.

Si, si. Ya sabía que esto sería muy interesante. Vamos, baila, baila, niño.- y una vez mas ese sujeto disparó repetidamente contra Lyserg y Jeanne, y cada disparo era repelido por el péndulo de Lyserg que ahora creaba algo similar a una pared impenetrable.

Luego el péndulo se arrojó con velocidad a donde estaba su objetivo, pero este usó su anillo para crear un escudo de energía que hizo rebotar el ataque de Lyserg.

Este anillo no solo me permite un buen potencial de ataque, sino también defenderme de cuanto ataque se emplee en mi contra. Mi estilo reúne ofensiva y defensiva en una sola pose. No me vencerás.-

En eso te equivocas. Eres más débil de lo que crees, y te lo demostraré ahora.- y Lyserg atacó una vez más con el péndulo.

Sin problemas… pero que rayos…-

El péndulo había comenzado a brillar de una forma que resultaba deslumbrante y hermosa a la vez, y su tono era el de un azul claro muy intenso. El cristal se disparó a una gran velocidad hasta impactarse con el anillo de ese hombre. El anillo no soportó el impacto y se partió en varios pedazos, mientras que su dueño salía a través de una ventana, no muerto pero si muy mal herido.

No había mucho bullicio en la calle; parecía que el sonido de los truenos habían disimulado los ruidos de la batalla y no se veía que nadie hubiera salido de sus casas. Parecía que a pesar de todo esto no se complicaría con las autoridades.

Lamento haber llegado tan tarde. Tal vez no debí…- pero Jeanne se acercó a el con lagrimas en sus ojos y se dejó caer en sus brazos donde se soltó a llorar con fuerza, dejando salir la angustia que había inundado su ser.

Luego de un momento ella se separó de el y le dijo. -Gracias por salvarme, Lyserg, pero creo que lo mejor es que me vaya. Si ese hombre llegara a venir por mí…-

Se lo dije una vez, doncella: No dejaré que nada le suceda. Ahora solo debo pensar que es lo que debemos hacer.- y se apartó de ella, mientras pensaba. "Estos sujetos eran fuertes, pero no tenían oportunidad conmigo. Sin embargo esto no puede seguir así. Si ellos pertenecen al mismo grupo que los que destruyeron la pensión de Yoh, entonces debe haber otros shamanes mucho más poderosos. Debemos ir a Japón y encontrar a Yoh cuanto antes. Juntos sabremos que hacer… y creo que el tal vez sepa algo que nos sirva de ayuda."

Mientras eso sucedía con Lyserg, Jeanne solo lo veía fijamente y no se explicaba esa extraña sensación que llenaba su pecho.

"¿Qué es esta sensación que tengo? Se supone que yo no debería de sentir algo así. ¿Acaso Lyserg…?" pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Morphin se puso frente a ella, tapando su visión de Lyserg.

¿Te… sucede algo?- le pregunto Jeanne, pero Morphin no respondió y solo se le acercó mas a su rostro mientras la veía con una expresión de esas que si los ojos fueran pistolas… Morphin por último se volteó con desprecio y regresó al lado de Lyserg.

Jeanne solo sonrió con gracia y se dijo. -Parece que si lo que siento es lo que creo tendré a una feroz competidora.-

Continuará…

Hola una vez más a todos ustedes. He vuelto después de otra ausencia, pero eso a la larga reditúa en capítulos más largos para ustedes. Rara vez hago capítulos así de largos pero no puedo negar que me da gusto escribirlos. Habrán visto que Jeanne esta empezando a desarrollar sentimientos hacia Lyserg, pero eso no le será nada fácil pues en principio deberá luchar con sus propios sentimientos, puesto que ella estaba hasta cierto punto consagrada a una meta y a su fe, aparte Lyserg no esta en este momento como para andar buscando novia, y por último esta aquella que yo se que esta realmente enamorada de Lyserg: Morphin. No se ustedes pero yo estoy convencido de que esa linda hadita esta pero si bien enamorada de Lyserg. Solo vean como se comporta con el en el anime. Ella quiere estar junto a el a pesar de la forma en que la desprecia, y ella sufre como solo una mujer enamorada puede hacerlo. No se si me equivoco pero mis ojos no me engañan y a mí me resulta obvio que ella esta enamorada de Lyserg. Tal vez se vea como un amor imposible pero siento que para Morphin es suficiente con poder estar al lado de Lyserg y de ayudarlo en lo que pueda. Por otro lado, quisiera comentarles sobre la escena del rescate y la chica rescatada. Esa chica no es parte de nada relevante en la trama, pero se me hizo interesante para resaltar lo que pienso sobre que Lyserg es el tipo de chico que arranca más de un suspiro a las damas e inevitablemente no puede estar a su lado. Además esa escena es algo así como un regalo a mis lectoras. ¿Por qué? Es sencillo: solo les invito a que usen su imaginación y se pongan en su lugar. Imaginen que son ustedes las rescatadas, que son ustedes las que se abrazan a sus fuertes y varoniles brazos, y que son ustedes las que arrancan el primer beso que sus labios dan a una mujer. Espero que lo disfruten y felices pensamientos, mis queridas y apreciadas lectoras. Ahora pasemos a responder sus reviews:

ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: Vieras que tus reviews se me hacen tan interesantes. Me agradan como no imaginas. A lo que yo me refería es a que Morphin es la mas cercana a Lyserg, y como no me canso de decir, la mas enamorada de el. Como este fue un capítulo dedicado casi en su totalidad a Lyserg espero que te haya gustado. Y con respecto a Jeanne, bueno, creo que Morphin ya la debe odiar tanto como tú. Espero que te diviertas poniéndote en el lugar de la chica que rescato. Pienso que será interesante. Y sobre Hao… aún no se si hará su aparición, pero es algo muy improbable. Hasta pronto.

Aneth: Lyserg no sufrió tanto como los pobres diablos que se enfrentaron a el. Tuve que limitarme a eso que viste porque aun no se me ocurren algunas técnicas que se vean coherentes con el buen Lyserg. Y me dio mucho gusto que te guste la idea de las parejitas. Será primordial en la historia por el detalle de la virgen del sacrificio, que por cierto te diré que será… un gran secreto por ahora, como dijera Xelloss de "Slayers". Después de todo aun quedan muchas chicas mas por introducir en la historia, o si. A este paso solo actualizaré cuando te tenga cantando una de Sailor Moon. Jajajajajaja. Nos vemos en el mail, hermanita.

HOSHI: Dos por el precio de uno. Tener dos mails tuyos fue algo inesperado, pero muy agradable. No eres patética, solo eres una alma sensible como pocas hay en este mundo a pesar de todo lo que tu ya sabes, y sobre Len diré que supongo que no es tan mala idea ver de cerca a ese espécimen de masculinidad vestido solo de la cintura para abajo si eres una chica. Jejejeje. Ahora si ando de muy buen humor, pero de eso te hablo con más calma en el mail. Ahora solo quisiera saber como te sentirías estando en el lugar de la chica que Lyserg rescato. Ya sabes, esto solo fue un poco de fanservice que espero que tú y las demás lectoras disfruten. El concepto que tengo de pureza y virginidad que tengo es el que lees allí. Para mí una chica puede ser buena o mala sin importar si es virgen o no. Puede haber chicas que jamás hayan tenido relaciones sexuales y estén realmente podridas en su interior o que sus cabecitas estén tan huecas como burbujas, y puede haber chicas que por diversas razones, las que sean, hayan estado ya con un chico y ser las personas mas lindas, maravillosas que te imagines, aparte de inteligentes, porque es obvio que antes de hacerlo lo pensaron lo suficiente. Si quieres puedes llamarme ingenuo, ahora es tu oportunidad, pero en todo caso eso es lo que creo: que juzgar a una chica solo por eso es de estúpidos. Por cierto, Daulaci ya actualizó en caso de que no lo hayas notado. Ve de una vez a leer su cap. No te adelanto mucho pero se quedó súper emocionante. Si aun no has leído el nuevo capítulo de su historia, hazlo ya. (Pongo carita suplicante.) Te veo en el mail, que ya leí tu respuesta, Honey.

Koibito angel to tsuki: Pues aquí estoy ya, esperando que leas estas líneas y que pronto mandes un nuevo review. Gracias y hasta pronto.

Ahora solo me resta darles una idea de lo que vendrá para la próxima vez. No se si lo hayan notado pero hay un personaje al que he descuidado un poco. ¿Adivinan quien es?... pues se trata de Fausto. Pues bien, eso ya no pasará porque en el siguiente capítulo el recibirá una oferta del enemigo para cambiar de bandos. Es cierto que Fausto no traicionaría a sus amigos. ¿Pero que tal si la propuesta tuviera que ver con que su amada Eliza reviviera? Pienso que eso cambia todo. ¿Qué pasará? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, que espero subir en no más de dos semanas. Nos vemos luego. Sean felices.


	7. Duda: el terrible dilema de Fausto

Japón. 9 de la mañana. Después de un ligero desayuno y una pequeña golpiza que Anna le proporcionó a Yoh debido a un accidente en el que se vieron involucrados ellos dos, una taza de té verde y la ley de gravedad, nuestros amigos salieron del templo de la montaña Osore y ahora caminaban de vuelta a donde podrían tomar el tren que los llevaría a… bueno, en realidad aun no sabían a donde ir.

Era obvio que ir a Tokio o a Hokkaido resultaba peligroso pues el enemigo los buscaría justo en esos sitios. Cada uno de ellos albergaba diversas ideas en sus mentes, y todas ellas llevaban su propio toque de preocupación, sobre todo porque era la primera vez que las chicas estaban en verdadero peligro.

Horo pensaba en que si no se volvía mas fuerte podría perder a Pilika, lo cual sería el final para el. Sin embargo, otra personita estaba comenzando a ocupar un sitio entre sus preocupaciones.

"No puedo permitir que Pilika muera. Es mi último lazo entre mi vida y mis recuerdos. Siento que enloquecería si algo le pasara. Pero… siento que… si acaso… Tamao… No, no, no. Tamao es solo una amiga y nada más. Debe ser la culpa. Si, eso es. Como casi la corrí cuando ella me estaba cuidando… si, eso debe ser. Solo es un remordimiento y nada mas… porque además ella esta loquita por Yoh sin importarle que el se casará con Anna tarde o temprano. Yo… no tengo oportunidad."

Len, por otro lado, pensaba mas bien en como lograría volverse mas fuerte. Sentía que debían ir a algún sitio donde pudieran entrenar con toda su fuerza, aunque también recordaba que Yoh le había contado que había entrenado en una caverna en Izumo justo antes de enfrentarlo en la última batalla de la primera ronda del torneo de shamanes. Len pensaba que quizás no sería tan mala idea entrar en esa caverna y ver que pasaba.

Pilika caminaba despacio, pues sus pensamientos le recordaban que Horo sería capaz de arriesgar su vida con tal de que ella no muriera si fuera atacada, pero le torturaba que el pudiera morir por su culpa. No quería ser una carga para el, pero tampoco quería perderlo, aunque Pilika creía que su hermano no estaría luchando solo.

"Se que aunque no lo diga, al joven Len le cae bien mi hermano. Se que el no dejaría a mi hermano luchar solo. Se que el le ayudaría… a protegerme. Ay, Dios. Pero que cosas pienso. El joven Len ayudaría a mi hermano, pero el no tiene una razón por la cual debiera… protegerme a mí."

Anna no dejaba de pensar en lo que la abuela Kino le había dicho. Tenía miedo de ser la virgen del sacrificio, y aun más miedo después de saber que esa virginidad tenía que ver más con su pureza mental y espiritual que con la física. No era que temiera a su eventual destino; a lo que le temía era a pensar en el horror que Yoh sentiría al perderla. Anna aun recordaba cuando Yoh fue absorbido dentro de la esencia de Hao… y a Anna le destrozaba el alma pensar en que Yoh pasara por la misma ordalía.

Yoh, por otro lado, se encontraba un poco mas tranquilo. El haber escuchado que la virgen del sacrificio tenía que ser, para empezar, virgen, le hacía sentir que Anna no estaba en tan serios problemas y solo debía preocuparse de protegerla de esos shamanes tan despiadados. Era obvio que Yoh no había escuchado la charla entre Anna y la señora Kino. Por algo dicen que a veces la ignorancia lleva a la felicidad.

Ideas como esas rondaban las cabezas de nuestros amigos, aunque una de esas mentes pensaba en algo que había abandonado hacía mucho tiempo.

"Muertos que regresan a la vida. Ni yo lo hubiera imaginado. No se si… No. Son tonterías. Los muertos no vuelven, al menos no como si nunca se hubieran ido, además ya no tengo de que quejarme. Gracias a doña Anna, mi amada Eliza esta a mi lado; no estará viva como diría la gente común, pero para mí ella esta tan viva como si nunca se hubiera ido."

Fausto pensaba en eso mientras recordaba algunas de las cosas que hizo con tal de revivir a su querida Eliza. Como eso le condujo al arte prohibido de la nigromancia… y lo decepcionado que se sintió cuando vio que su adorada Eliza regresaba como algo semejante a una muñeca. Recordaba como Anna le había ayudado y que gracias a eso, Eliza volvió a ser como el la recordaba.

Una vez que llegaron a la estación, Yoh y compañía fueron a la sala de espera a pensar a que lugar podrían ir.

A veces olvido lo grande que es Japón.- dijo Yoh.

Pero si Japón es en realidad un país demasiado pequeño. No debería ser difícil buscar un buen lugar para entrenar.-

Solo un engreído como tú podría pensar que nuestro hermosos país es pequeño, tiburoncin.-

Claro. Es obvio que una mente tan pequeña como la tuya ve grande este país, "Hoto-Hoto".-

Ahora si te voy a partir tu mandarina en gajos.-

y esos dos se pusieron a pelear como siempre ante las divertidas miradas de Yoh, que soltó su risita de siempre.

De eso se trata la amistad.-

¿Qué dices?- respondieron los dos luchadores al mismo tiempo, y luego se separaron.

¿Amigo yo del cabeza de cepillo? Veo que el tiempo solo te ha hecho mas tonto, Yoh.-

Como se te ocurre decir esas cosas, Yoh. Ya solo te faltó decir que somos familia.-y entonces se escuchó que alguien tosía muy nerviosamente.

Mejor cuídate esa tosesita, Pilika. No te vayas a enfermar.-

No, no. Tú no te preocupes, hermano. No fue nada.-

A Anna no le tomo nada de tiempo imaginar que sucedía. "Eso ni yo lo hubiera esperado. Al menos la niña no tiene tan malos gustos."

Y mientras esa escena tan graciosa sucedía, Fausto había salido a tomar el fresco fuera de la estación. Quiéralo que no, la idea de que Eliza de repente reviviera le daba muchas vueltas en la cabeza, y el trataba de despejar su mente de esa posibilidad.

Debo afrontarlo. Eliza esta muerta y ya nunca podré volver a tocar su suave piel. Al menos tengo la gran fortuna de que ella este aquí a mi lado como espíritu. ¿No es así, mi amada Eliza?-

Ella apareció a su lado y se abrazó a el de forma muy tierna.

Como disfruto estar así a tu lado, mi querida Eliza. A veces añoro volver a tocarte… volver a besarte… pero aunque eso ya no sea posible sigo siendo muy feliz al saber que estas junto a mi.-

Eso es un consuelo muy bajo. ¿O no crees eso, Fausto VIII?-

Alguien había aparecido cerca de Fausto. Este reaccionó rápidamente preguntando. -¿Quién eres? Vamos, habla.-

Vamos, vamos. No hagas tanto escándalo. Si vieras el trabajo que me costó llegar así de cerca de ustedes sin que la itako se diera cuenta de eso.-

Eso no importa. No se quien seas pero es mejor que te vayas o si no…- dijo Fausto mientras el y Eliza se preparaban para realizar la posesión de objetos.

¿O si no que? Ni lo intentes, pues te reduciría a cenizas como lo hice con esa ridícula casucha.-

Fausto se detuvo un momento. -Veo que me crees. Si conozco lo comunicativo que puede ser Asakura, entonces sabrás quien soy.-

Debes ser ese shaman llamado Shizumaru.-

Exactamente, así que supongo que sabes que no podrían vencerme ni aunque lo intentaran todos juntos, además en esta estación hay demasiados… ¿Cómo les llaman?... Inocentes, que a mí no me importaría matar. No es necesario que peleemos, mucho menos cuando vine a buscarte a ti para iniciar una… pequeña negociación.-

¿Negociación?- respondió Fausto.

Así es. Estoy aquí por un asunto de negocios. Veras, yo tengo algo que se que tú quieres.-

Y supongo que tratarás de que traicione a Yoh y me una a ustedes. Jajajajaja. Por favor. Nada de lo que me ofrecieras me haría traicionar a Yoh.-

¿Ni aunque te ofreciera la oportunidad de que tu amada Eliza vuelva a vivir?- Fausto se quedó mudo, y soltó la osamenta de Eliza que ahora se balanceaba oscilante mientras colgaba del brazo de Fausto.

Veo que podemos tratar de llegar a un acuerdo. Bien, la situación es la siguiente: Tu aprendiste la nigromancia con la esperanza de vencer a la muerte y traer de vuelta a tu esposa muerta, pero lo único que lograste fue manipular su espíritu para crear una ilusión de que había vuelto, y poco después, Anna Kyouyama permitió que el espíritu de Eliza, creo que así se llama, regresara a tu lado. Si, ella estaba de vuelta, pero solo como espíritu; nunca mas como persona. Y seamos francos, tú no te conformabas con eso. Querías más. Y supongo que pensaste en que tal vez ahora que la puerta que separa a la vida de la muerte esta abierta, no sería más una vana quimera el que Eliza resucitara. ¿Acaso me equivocó?-

Fausto no dijo nada ni se movió en lo absoluto.

Parece que no me equivoco. Pues bien, como ya sabrás, yo soy el custodio del poder de uno de los cuatro guardianes y esta de más decir que conozco muchos secretos… incluyendo un pequeño ritual que permitiría que tu querida esposa regresara a la vida. Y no creas que miento, o que ella regresará como un zombi sin voluntad. Nada de eso. Ella volverá como si nunca hubiera muerto. Píensalo un poco. Te estoy ofreciendo el sueño de tu vida y sin ninguna mentira en mis palabras. En los negocios uno no puede arriesgarse a no cumplir con su parte del trato. ¿Y bien, que opinas?-

Fausto no respondía aun, y su mirada se notaba dubitativa.

Creo que es un trato justo, y el precio que pido no es nada que te resulte difícil de pagar: solo únete a nosotros; jura lealtad a mis compañeros y a mí y demuéstrala matando a Asakura y a su mujerzuela. Si eso se te hace difícil, solo llévalos a un sitio donde podamos matarlos nosotros mismos. Te conozco, Fausto VIII, y se que esa tontería de los remordimientos no significa nada para ti. Has lo que te digo y tu amada esposa volverá a estar entre tus brazos.-

Calla.-

¿Qué dijiste?-

He dicho… que te calles.-

¿Acaso piensas desperdiciar la única oportunidad que tendrás de que tu esposa reviva?-

Lo que yo mas deseo… no es algo que tu me puedas ya conceder. Con el espíritu de Eliza a mi lado me basta, y no necesito que un gusano despreciable como tú venga a chantajearme. ¡Así que lárgate antes de que Yoh y los demás estén aquí y te demos tu merecido!-

Como gustes. No les haré nada por ahora, pero la oferta sigue en pie. No te preocupes en buscarme, que yo te encontraré.- y sin decir mas, Shizumaru se marchó caminando como cualquier otra persona.

Mientras se alejaba pensaba en lo fácil que sería que Fausto se uniera a ellos. "Solo será cuestión de tiempo para que se nos una. Si bien que sabemos que se alió a Asakura por conveniencia y ya. Solo porque Kyouyama le dio ese sustituto barato de felicidad; su "pequeño pedazo de cielo". Jajajajajaja. Amor. Esa estúpida sensación que abre tan grandes huecos en las defensas del humano y lo hace tan vergonzosamente vulnerable. El único amor que vale la pena es el amor que seres como yo sentimos¡El amor al poder!"

Fausto no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, incluso el moverse para entrar a la sala de espera le fue difícil. Definitivamente esas palabras le habían llegado de una forma que el no esperaba, y eso era algo que no solo le preocupaba a el, sino también a Eliza.

Cuando Fausto regresó al interior de la estación la escena ahora era distinta: Ahora era Horo-Horo quien reía de lo lindo.

Jajajajaja. ¿Por qué no estabas… aquí, Fausto…? De lo que te perdiste. Yoh… le fue a comprar un… refresco a Anna y… el muy… jajajajajaja…-

Fausto no tenía ni idea de lo que Horo le trataba de decir, pero para no quedarnos con la duda les diré que paso: Anna le pidió a Yoh que le comprara una lata de refresco y el, como buen chico que es fue a comprarla obedientemente, pero claro, solo a Yoh podía pasarle que al querer darle la lata a Anna, el muy bobo se tropieza y como la lata ya estaba abierta…

Para cuando Fausto entró, Anna le estaba dando una soberana golpiza a Yoh, de esas que solo Anna sabe dar.

Por… favor. Ya discúlpame, Annita.-

Nada de Annita, torpe dedos de mantequilla. Es la segunda vez en el día que me haces esto y no es ni mediodía. No se como puedes ser tan tonto.-y mientras Anna continuaba con el castigo los demás solo podían observar y nada mas. Cualquiera que tuviera el desatino de intervenir ahora sufriría las terribles consecuencias, así que solo les quedaba callarse y esperar el fin, excepto Tamao que por dentro le daba ánimos a Yoh.

Jajajaja. Esto es… tan divertido… Podría ver esto toda la vida. Jajajajaja.-

Anna volteó a ver a Horo. El había cometido el grave error de hablar de más, y el castigo no se hizo esperar.

Anna, por favor no me veas a…- Manta no pudo terminar de hablar porque Anna lo sujetó de la cabeza y se preparó para emplear una de sus técnicas patentadas: el lanzamiento del misil Manta. Anna lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas y para cuando Horo lo notó ya era muy tarde.

Hermano. ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Pilika una vez que el humo provocado por el impacto se disipó, pero su hermano no podría hablar por un buen rato. Hasta sus ojos se veían como espirales girando.

Imbeciles. Bueno, escúchenme todos. Ya decidí a donde iremos a entrenar: iremos a una playa abandonada cerca de Utsunomiya.-

Espera un momento, Anna.- dijo Len. -No creo que sea buena idea quedarnos en Japón.-

¿Acaso piensas que mi idea es un error?- le respondió Anna con una mirada de esas que si los ojos fueran dagas…

No… para nada, como vas a creer. Jajajajaja.- exclamó Len de una forma muy nerviosa.

Bien, no se diga más. Manta, compra boletos para todos nosotros y asegúrate de que sea un tren con camarotes como el anterior, y no se te olvide que vamos a Utsunomiya. ¿Entendido?-

Si, señora.- respondió Manta de inmediato, reponiéndose instantáneamente de su experiencia como proyectil viviente. Después de todo ya debe estar acostumbrado.

¿Se encuentra bien, amo Yoh?-

Tu no te preocupes, Amidamaru. No fue tan malo, además después de esto será más fácil que se le quite el enojo. Tu confía en mi y veras que todo se arreglara.-

Oh, amo Yoh…- decía Amidamaru con lagrimas de profunda admiración por el valor del buen Yoh.

Poco después, ya en el tren, los chicos se prepararon para el viaje. Horo-Horo estaba en uno de los camarotes reponiéndose del "pequeño accidente" con Anna, Len se quedó meditando en otro camarote, mientras que Ryu contemplaba el paisaje por las ventanas y Manta revisaba el correo electrónico para ver si no tenían algún mensaje de Lyserg o de Chocolove. Yoh hacía lo que mejor sabía hacer: dormitar un poco mientras el viaje continuaba. Fausto estaba sentado en uno de los asientos mientras trataba de despejar su mente de lo que recién acababa de escuchar. Sabía que lo que le acababan de decir no era mas que un truco; una charada para que traicionara a Yoh y a Anna que tan buenos habían sido con el. -Oh, Eliza. ¿Acaso soy tan débil que no logro olvidar esas palabras tan huecas y crueles?- Mientras pensaba en esas cosas, Fausto contemplaba el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos, que no era tan difícil de distinguir a pesar de que el tren iba a toda velocidad.

Después de un rato, Fausto se levantó de su asiento y dijo en voz baja. -Parece que solo hay una forma de sacarme esto de la cabeza.- y caminando muy despacio llegó al camarote que ocupaba Anna. Ella se encontraba sentada en una silla, solo que al parecer se había quedado dormida.

Esto es lo que necesitaba.- murmuró Fausto antes de acercarse a Anna para luego sujetarla por la cintura con una mano y taparle la boca con la otra. Anna se movía y trataba de librarse, pero Fausto sabía que a Anna no se le debía dar tiempo de reaccionar, así que sin demora, soltó un momento su cintura, el necesario para sacar un pequeño bisturí de entre sus ropas y abrirle la garganta a la infortunada chica.

La herida fue lo suficientemente profunda para seccionar la traquea de Anna de forma que ella ya no pudiera gritar.

Discúlpeme, doña Anna. Esto no es nada personal.- y dicho esto salió del camarote dejando que Anna agonizara en ese pequeño mar creado con su sangre. De ahí, caminó al camarote que ocupaba Yoh y entró en el de la misma manera silenciosa y discreta en que cometió su anterior crimen.

Yoh estaba dormido tal y como era de esperarse. No se veía por ningún lado a Amidamaru y Harusame estaba en el otro extremo del cuarto.

No habrá problemas para terminar con esto. Será tan rápido como lo hice con doña Anna.-

Fausto pensaba hacer esto tal y como lo hizo con Anna: no darle tiempo de reaccionar y de hacer la posesión de objetos. El sabía que sin la posesión, Yoh estaría en una relativa desventaja. Fausto se acercó poco a poco al confiado Yoh, cuando Amidamaru llega y percibe de inmediato el aroma a muerte que Fausto emana.

¡Amo Yoh, despierte!-

Yoh despierta de inmediato y ve a Fausto presto a atacarlo. Sin demora Yoh se lanza a donde esta Harusame, pero tropieza gracias a que Fausto le puso el pie. Yoh cae cerca de Harusame, pero Fausto aprovecha la pequeña ventaja que tiene y patea la espada lejos de su amo.

Fausto. ¿Qué te pasa? Que tratas de…-

Discúlpeme, don Yoh, pero esto es algo que debo hacer para recuperar a mi Eliza.- y sin darle tiempo a Yoh y a Amidamaru de hacer la fusión de almas que le permitiría a nuestro amigo librarse de esa situación, Fausto clavó su bisturí justo en la garganta de Yoh que trataba de gritar, pero al igual que con Anna, Fausto le había tapado la boca.

Amidamaru deseaba quedarse a ayudar a su amigo, pero si no podía hacer la fusión de almas solo le quedaba ir por Len y los demás para detener a un enloquecido Fausto y ver si Yoh aún se podía salvar.

Yoh no comprendía aún que sucedía del todo; se le hacía imposible imaginar que este hombre al que sin mucho esfuerzo aceptó como amigo a pesar de que casi mata a Manta ahora estaba removiendo un afilado instrumento en su garganta… haciéndole sentir el dolor mas atroz que se pudiera imaginar. Y a eso se le sumaba la angustia de que no podría proteger a Anna de esos shamanes tan crueles.

Vamos, don Yoh, no se sienta tan mal que no estará solo por mas tiempo. Doña Anna ya esta esperándolo en el mas allá, y quien sabe, tal vez ustedes puedan regresar, Jujujujuju.-

El rostro de Yoh se había transformado. Ahora el dolor que su cuerpo sentía ya no importaba. Parece que por primera vez en su vida, Yoh estaba lleno de ira; ira por no haber cuidado a su prometida, a su amada Anna. En este momento Yoh habría logrado reunir suficiente fuerza como para deshacerse de Fausto, y estaba tan furioso que incluso sería capaz de matarlo, pero el ya había perdido mucha sangre, y no podía emitir ningún sonido. De hecho, se estaba ahogando con su propia sangre.

Y con una mirada llena de tristeza y con un poco de rencor, Yoh Asakura se desplomó en el suelo de ese camarote de tren que ya estaba completamente empapado con su sangre, y ante tal vista Fausto no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca de triunfo. Al fin podría reunirse con Eliza.

Si… lo maté… lo maté… Je… je… jejejejejeje… jajajajajajajaja…JAJAJAJAAJAJAJA… ja…ah…ah…AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…- y Fausto soltó un fuerte grito de horror.

Cuando volteo a observar a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que aun estaba sentado en el mismo lugar donde se había quedado a pensar; si, todo había sido un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla… una horripilante pesadilla.

¿Por qué soñé eso? Si yo no deseo hacerle daño a Yoh o a doña Anna… ¿Qué me sucede?- y Fausto agachó su cabeza y la puso entre sus piernas, mientras que Eliza solo podía contemplarlo y deseaba encontrar la forma de ayudar al único hombre que ha amado.

Un buen rato después nuestros amigos bajaron del tren que los había llevado hasta Utsunomiya y ahora esperaban instrucciones de su comandante, perdón, de Anna.

Bien, ahora solo debemos caminar un par de horas más hasta que lleguemos a esa playa de la que les hablé.-

Solo quisiera preguntar como sabes que aquí hay una playa desierta si es pues… desierta.- preguntó Horo-Horo.

Pues la vi un día en la televisión cuando pasaron un reportaje y pensé que no era un mal lugar para entrenar. Como nadie se acerca estaremos solos por algún tiempo… creo que un mes entrenando será suficiente.-

Un mes es muy buen tiempo para entrenar, doña Anna.- dijo Ryu.

Que bien que pienses eso, porque durante el camino hablé con Pilika y entre las dos armamos un horario sumamente estricto que ustedes deberán obedecer al pie de la letra.-

Inevitablemente Yoh, Horo y Ryu se quedaron con ojitos de punto y lucían como si fueran dibujitos de papel en blanco y negro diciendo al unísono. -No puede ser.-

Si vieran lo patético que se ven. Ahora vámonos que se hace tarde y en cuanto lleguemos harán su primera tarea.- y dicho esto Anna se adelantó, seguida por Pilika y por Tamao, que no dejaba de sentir pena por Yoh… y otro poquito por Horo-Horo.

Yoh empezaba a caminar cuando notó algo raro en el semblante de Fausto.

¿Te pasa algo?-

No, no pasa nada. Solo estoy pensando en todo lo que ha sucedido y no se si el entrenamiento será suficiente.-

Si, se que estamos en una situación muy difícil, sobre todo ahora que la puerta al mas allá esta abierta.-

Si, ahora que esta abierta…-

Yoh se quedó viendo un momento a Fausto para decir al fin con su típica sonrisa. -Jijijiji. No te preocupes, amigo. Estando todos juntos podremos detener a esos sujetos y podremos cerrar esa puerta… solo quisiera que no hubiera necesidad de sacrificar a una chica. Odio que se derrame sangre, aun si dicen que no sería algo inútil. En fin, no te preocupes por eso; mejor preocúpate por lo que la hermana de Horo-Horo y Anna nos tienen preparado. Ah, ni quiero imaginar las crueldades que nos harán.-

Tiene razón, don Yoh. Podremos vencerlos… sin importar que.- y mientras Fausto se adelantaba, Yoh se quedó un momento mas.

¿Sabes, Amidamaru? Creo que Fausto debe estar sufriendo mucho ahora.-

Es por el portal. ¿Verdad, amo Yoh?-

Así es. Se que el se resignó hace mucho tiempo a que Eliza jamás volverá a la vida y es muy feliz, pero ahora que la puerta al mas allá se abrió creo que eso le hizo pensar en que tal vez ella pudiera revivir.-

Hasta donde entendí lo que nos dijo la señora Kino, eso es posible.-

Y el conoce ciertos métodos que podrían ayudarle a que ella regresara. ¿Sabes, amigo? Creo que entiendo a Fausto. Si algo llegara a pasarle a Anna… que ella muriera por mi culpa, si pudiera… yo atravesaría el mismo infierno con tal de traerla de vuelta, aunque la verdad yo nunca seré tan fuerte como Fausto. Si mi Anna llegara a… ya no tendría caso seguir con vida... y yo moriría de tristeza-

Amo Yoh.- y ambos, samurai y shaman se apresuraron para alcanzar a los demás que ya les llevaban unos cuantos minutos de adelanto.

Durante la primera hora de caminata no pasó nada fura de lo común. Quizás lo único raro es que Anna no estaba regañando a alguien pero no creo que hubiera quejas al respecto. Lentamente el sol se preparaba para caer en el cenit y sería ese el momento para buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche, sin embargo Anna comenzó a sentirse preocupada… como si sintiera que alguien los seguía.

¿Quien podría estar siguiéndonos? Tal vez sea… Tamao.-

Si, señorita Anna.- Dime si percibes algo fuera de lo común.-

Pues la verdad no, pero tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a suceder.-

¿Acaso pasa algo malo, chicas?-

Tu tranquila, Pilika. A lo mejor no es nada pero es mejor decirle a los chicos que se preparen.-

Enseguida le digo a mi hermano y a los demás.-

Pilika se acercó a los chicos y les dijo que Anna y Tamao tenían un mal presentimiento, y sin dudarlo los chicos se pusieron alertas sin dejar de caminar. Cinco minutos después, se comenzó a sentir mucho calor lo que para Anna e Yoh solo significaba una cosa.

¡Chicos, prepárense! Ese tipo esta aquí.-

¿A quien se refiere, don Yoh?-

No seas tonto, Ryu.- respondió Len. -Debe ser el shaman que quemó la pensión.-

Veo que pueden ser listos si se lo proponen, gusanos.-

Esa voz era de Shizumaru que se encontraba en la rama de un arbol.

¿Qué quieres aquí?-

Vaya, Asakura. Deberías mejorar tu carácter y ser menos idiota. Creo que esta de mas decir a que vine.-

¡Así que tu fuiste el canalla que destruyó la pensión de don Yoh¡Me las pagarás ahora desgraciado!-

Tu eres Ryu¿cierto? Tu apariencia es en verdad ridícula con ese estúpido fleco que mas parece una señal de transito. ¿Qué tratas de probar? Si acaso eres fan de Elvis, créeme que con eso no lo traerás de vuelta a este mundo. Jajajajaja.-

Ryu se quedó furioso y ya se iba a lanzar contra Shizumaru, pero Len lo detuvo.

No te precipites. Este sujeto es más poderoso de lo que aparenta. No debemos tomarlo a la ligera.-

Len tiene razón, Ryu. Debemos pensar como lo enfrentaremos.-

¿Y quien les dijo que yo pelearía contra ustedes esta vez, Asakura? Yo solo vine a observar algo que espero que ustedes encuentren muy divertido.-

¿Pues a que demonios te refieres, infeliz?-

Y Kyouyama hace acto de presencia. Me refiero a un asunto que hace poco discutí con uno de ustedes.

-¿Cómo?-

Los he estado siguiendo desde que subieron al tren que los trajo hasta Utsunomiya, y antes de que lo pregunten les diré que es bastante sencillo moverse desde donde hice mi parte del ritual hasta acá.-

Debes estar alucinando. Ninguno de nosotros ha hablado contigo.- dijo Horo-Horo.

Falso. Que ninguno de ustedes me haya visto o haya percibido mi presencia no significa que no haya estado allí. ¿Acaso estoy en un error, Fausto VIII?-

Eso hizo que todos voltearan a ver a Fausto y lo vieron cabizbajo y muy tenso; como si algo le hubiera sucedido.

Amigo Fausto. ¿Qué te sucede?- Fausto no respondió, pero sin más realizó la posesión de objetos, y frente a ellos hacía acto de presencia la nueva forma de la posesión de Fausto: Neo Elisa Mefisto. Era similar a Elisa Mefisto, solo que en esta ocasión era de tamaño natural, su traje lucía blanco con franjas rosas a los lados y un gorro de enfermera más grande. Sus manos lucían igual: una jeringa en una mano e instrumental médico en la otra. Esta de más decir que el tamaño reducido permitía una mayor concentración de poder.

Len y los otros se habían quedado enmudecidos, Anna no le daba mayor importancia a esto e Yoh se veía perturbado.

Amigo Fausto…-

Creo que hasta un simio como tú puede adivinar lo que sucede Asakura. Fausto será quien acabe con ustedes, y eso es porque le he ofrecido algo que se que no puede rechazar: la oportunidad de que su amada Eliza reviva. Esa es una de las facultades que tenemos los depositarios del poder de los guardianes.-

¿Es eso cierto, Fausto?- preguntó Ryu con urgencia, pero Fausto no respondió.

No… no lo puedo creer… ¿Acaso volverá a ser el monstruo que casi me mata?- decía Manta que se encontraba completamente aterrado; inundado con los recuerdos de aquella batalla en el cementerio para extranjeros de Yokohama.

De hecho el nunca dejo de ser ese monstruo, enano.- dijo Shizumaru. -¿Es que todos son tan idiotas? El solo estuvo con ustedes por conveniencia. Como Kyouyama le dio lo que quería, pues se vio forzado a quedarse con una partida de tontos como ustedes, pero ahora que yo le he ofrecido algo mejor, esta de más decir que ahora estará con nosotros.-

Te equivocas.- respondió Yoh. -Fausto no haría eso. Al principio fue un formidable enemigo y es verdad que casi mata a mi mejor amigo, pero ese hombre hace mucho que desapareció, y ahora Fausto ha mostrado lo que en verdad es: un hombre bueno y generoso que actuó como lo hizo en nombre del amor.-

Shizumaru esbozó una sonrisa que luego se volvió carcajada. -No seas iluso, Asakura. El desea algo mas que ver a su esposa: el desea tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo, tocarla, sentirla… yo puedo darle eso que necesita, eso que realmente quiere. ¿Y acaso ustedes pueden concederle ese deseo? No lo creo. El se unirá a nosotros ya que le damos algo que ustedes no le darán jamás, así que ya basta de toda esta charla. ¡Fausto VIII, acaba con la vida de estos gusanos y te daré lo que en verdad quieres!-

Lo que en verdad quiero.- se escuchó de la boca de Fausto. Los demás estaban quietos, expectantes a lo que sea que sucediera.

Habían aceptado a Fausto como uno de ellos y la verdad era que ninguno de ellos tenía el deseo de enfrentarlo; porque es algo casi imposible pelear en contra de un amigo.

Amigo Fausto.-

No le hagas caso, Fausto. Solo trata de engañarte.-

Fausto… ¿Por qué?-

Yoh, Ryu, Manta… cada uno de ellos esperando que lo que estaba sucediendo solo fuera un error, que Fausto recapacitara, pero si hay algo de lo que todos estaban seguros era de que Fausto podría ser capaz de lo que fuera por su amada Eliza; seguros porque ellos saben que uno hace lo que sea por el ser amado… y otra cosa era verdad: ellos no podrían hacer que Eliza reviviera y los guardianes tal vez si podrían.

Lo que en verdad quiero.-

Si, eso es lo que obtendrás, y lo único que debes hacer es matar a estos shamanes inferiores.-

Lo que en verdad quiero.- Nuestros amigos no hablaban.

Lo que en verdad quiero.-

Fausto se veía tenso, como si algo dentro de el estuviera por estallar.

Lo que en verdad quiero…- Shizumaru sonreía en siniestro son de triunfo. -…tú no me lo puedes dar.-

¿Qué?-

La brillante sonrisa de Shizumaru se desvaneció al instante mientras que Yoh y los demás se mostraban mas tranquilos.

Jijiji. Ese es mi amigo Fausto.- dijo Yoh muy contento, mientras que Anna dijo. -Hubiera dicho eso desde un principio y nos hubiera ahorrado el momento de "tensión dramática".-

Lo que yo quiero no me lo puedes dar, porque es algo que yo ya tengo: a mí querida Eliza. Ella está junto a mí a cada momento sin importar que. Eliza ha estado conmigo apoyándome en las buenas y en las malas. Tal vez ya no pueda volver a tocarla o a besarla, pero no traicionaría la amistad que don Yoh y los demás me han brindado, aun si con eso pierdo la última oportunidad de que Eliza vuelva a la vida. Ya una vez uno de mis ancestros hizo un pacto con el demonio, y yo no pienso repetir ese error.-

El calor aumentó súbitamente como consecuencia de la furia de Shizumaru. -Imbécil. Eres un imbécil. Dices que estas contento como estas; que no necesitas estar junto a esa desgraciada. ¡Pues bien pronto te unirás a ella porque serás al primero al que mate!-

La silueta amenazadora de Suzaku apareció detrás de Shizumaru, que en instantes realizó la posesión de objetos y se lanzó contra Fausto a una velocidad enorme. Fausto apenas reaccionó a tiempo para bloquear el ataque, pero el impacto fue tal que el salió despedido hasta un árbol. El impulso fue tan fuerte que lo atravesó y lo llevó a estrellarse con un segundo árbol.

¡Pero que rayos pasó!- dijo Ryu que no logró ver cuando Shizumaru se lanzó.

Les dijimos que eran poderosos. Peleen con todo desde el primer momento.- respondió Horo.

Yoh y los demás hicieron la posesión de objetos y se pusieron frente a las chicas que intentaban esconderse en el bosque.

No. De aquí nadie se va.- y un círculo de fuego rodeó el sitio. Nadie huiría.

Desgraciado. Como te atreves a…-

Tu eres el desgraciado, Len Tao, y es tu turno de sufrir.-

Shizumaru volvió a lanzarse a toda velocidad. Len no se inmutó y se preparó a bloquear a Shizumaru. El impacto fue tremendo,y Len no se movió ni un centímetro, pero para su desgracia no había visto que la espada de Shizumaru estaba envuelta en llamas, las cuales ahora envolvían el cuerpo de Len. -Te protegiste muy bien del golpe directo, pero olvidaste cubrirte de las llamas. ¿Qué nunca pensaste que las llamas no pueden ser detenidas y menos a esa velocidad?-

Las llamas le impedían a Len mantenerse concentrado, y Shizumaru aprovechó para darle una fuerte patada en donde Lerouche lo había herido.

AHHHH…- Len dio un fuerte grito y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

¡Señorito!- dijo un muy preocupado Bason cuando la posesión se rompió, al mismo tiempo que Pilika también gritaba angustiada por Len.

Shizumaru giró rápidamente y se quedó viendo a Tamao para decirle. -¿Recuerdas como te dije que ibas a morir?- y Shizumaru clavó su espada en el suelo y una pequeña flama se empezó a mover por el suelo hacia la chica de cabello rosado.

¡Tamao, muévete!- le gritó Yoh que trato de llegar a ella, pero su camino fue bloqueado por Shizumaru. -Tú te quedas a jugar conmigo. Que la niña arda de una buena vez.-

Tamao estaba demasiado aterrada como para moverse; su mente estaba saturada de terror ya que los recuerdos de aquella terrible noche no dejaban de acosarla.

¡Tamao!-

Horo llegó a donde estaba ella, la abrazó con fuerza, mientras con su posesión creaba una barrera de hielo alrededor de ellos. En ese momento la flama llegó a donde estaban y tal y como Yoh lo recordaba, se convirtió en una espiral de fuego que rápidamente los envolvió y se cerró como una pinza. Al despejarse el fuego, el hielo se había derretido por completo y Horo-Horo se había desmayado por las quemaduras que había recibido, ya que si bien el hielo alcanzó a amortiguar el impacto de las flamas estas eran demasiado fuertes y al final fue demasiado incluso para Koloro que también estaba inconsciente, pero gracias a este acto de valor Tamao estaba ilesa. -Joven Horo- decía Tamao mientras sujetaba en su regazo a Horo.

Un chico valiente… algo tonto… que se le va a hacer. Ahora es tu turno, Asakura.-

No te tengo miedo. Te enfrentaré pase lo que pase.-

"Yoh, por favor no te sobreexpongas."- pensaba Anna, y su aprensión creció en cuanto vio como Shizumaru se lanzaba contra Yoh y como este se aprestaba para recibirlo. Justo en ese momento un relámpago muy fuerte cayó justo entre los dos shamanes. Yoh quedó muy sorprendido por ese inesperado suceso, pero Shizumaru distaba mucho de estar así.

Miserable. ¿Por qué se le ocurre interrumpirme? Te han salvado el pellejo, Asakura; a ti y a tus ridículos amigos, pero te aseguro que no volverás a tener tanta suerte.- y después de decir eso, el fuego rodeó a Shizumaru y desapareció.

Amo Yoh. ¿Se encuentra bien?-

Si, Amidamaru, pero estoy muy sorprendido de que ese tipo haya llegado hasta acá, pero al menos paso algo bueno.-

Lo de Fausto. ¿Cierto?-

Si. Me da gusto que el chantaje de ese hombre no haya funcionado, aunque creo que si habría sido lindo que pudiera tocar a su esposa aunque fuera una sola vez más. Ahora debemos ver a los demás que ese hombre nos aplastó por completo.-

Yoh corrió a ver a los heridos junto a Pilika y Ryu, mientras Anna pensaba en ese relámpago que interrumpió la lucha y salvó la vida de Yoh.

"Cuando ese relámpago cayó me pareció percibir una presencia muy poderosa, casi como la de este demente, pero aun no entiendo. ¿Si se supone que es el compañero de Shizumaru, porque entonces detuvo el combate? No lo entiendo." Y Anna no era la única que no entendía.

Tenías que interrumpirme, Enzo. Si no fuera por ti, Asakura estaría hecho un trozo de carbón.-

Quizás, pero lo hice porque en primera estabas jugando muy sucio con ese tal Fausto. No me digas que ahora buscas que otro haga tus trabajos sucios.-

No sería la primera vez, y en todo caso quien eres para criticarme si no pudiste matar a esa niña.-

Descuida, hasta tú podrás enmendar mi error, aunque también tuyo, porque se me informó que los asesinos que mandaste a Londres fracasaron y en grande.-

Eso si es llover sobre mojado. Mira, has lo que quieras con Asakura que yo iré a ver a esos zoquetes. Me las pagarán por su incompetencia.-

Sin decir mas Shizumaru se retiró de la misma forma en que había llegado, dejando a Enzo contemplar el bosque donde nuestros amigos habían sido atacados.

Espero que este entrenamiento te sirva, "rey shaman", que en una semana mediré fuerzas contigo y no me iré de aquí hasta que eso suceda. Y si tu nivel es el mismo que vi hoy se que terminarás como abono para estas hermosas plantas.- Y Enzo contemplaba el atardecer, al tiempo que ardía de emoción de solo imaginar la pelea que tendría con Yoh en una semana.

Continuará…

Hola a todos. Ya agarré dos costumbres en este fic: una es retrasarme mas de una semana, o mejor dicho de dos, para actualizar, y la otra es que los capítulos queden largos. En cierta forma esto último no es malo, pero se que les gustaría no tener que esperar tanto. Bien ahora pasemos a responder sus reviews:

ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR: (Que si no han visto ese anime no saben de lo que se han perdido.): Que diré… que vamos a hacer esto más divertido. La verdad es que a estas alturas ni yo se si Jeanne va a sentir algo por Lyserg o no, en cuanto a el pues por el momento novia no quiere, así que Lyserg esta a salvo por ahora, al menos en ese sentido, que en lo que respecta a batallas es algo que aún decidiré cuando el chico peleé una vez mas.

Koibitotenshitotsuki: Primero que nada, original nick. Segundo, te agradezco que hayas estado al pendiente de la actualización pasada y si tengo buena suerte también de esta. Gracias por el apoyo.

Zanbokuna tenshi: Gracias por animarte a escribir aquí a este pequeño fic y espero que no te haya desanimado mi brutal tardanza. Espero ver un review tuyo para este capítulo también. Nos vemos.

Andrea Nefisto: Y creo que celosa apenas basta para describir la ira de la simpática hadita. ¿Sabes? No lo había pensado tanto como un amor imposible, pero ya sabía que de eso se trata, puesto que a mi me encanta luego escribir de amores difíciles o imposibles. Son tan melancólicamente deliciosos. Gracias por el review y te espero con uno mas.

Lady Girl: Tú no te angusties tanto por no dejar review a tiempo. Mírame a mí, que casi deje pasar un mes sin actualizar. Como habrás visto la idea era chantajear a Fausto para que traicionara a Yoh y a los demás, pero eso es algo que Fausto no haría, o al menos no ahora. Tal vez antes… en fin, ya no importa. Desde luego que saldrá Chocolove, pero aún estoy pensando como le haré. Mi mayor problema es que no soy muy bueno para los chistes, claro luego si me sale alguno, pero entenderás que si pongo a Chocolove y no si dice siquiera un buen chiste, o al menos uno regular, entonces no es Chocolove sino alguna versión pirata. Jajaja. (Ojala salgan las risas que escribí.) Bueno, nos vemos.

Niacriza: Sobre si Lyserg aun conserva a los ángeles diré que al menos aquí así será, (No se si los conservó al final del manga, que en el del anime si.) y luchará con ellos cuando llegue el momento, después de todo no valía la pena el esfuerzo con esos shamanes del capítulo pasado. Eso si, veré que clase de técnica se me puede ocurrir para ese momento. Sobre lo que Morphine siente por Lyserg, pues la verdad siento que ella da demasiadas pistas de que ve a Lyserg distinto a como vería a un miembro de su familia, por así decirlo. Es que la forma en que lo ve, el como se preocupó cuando Lyserg se unió a los soldados X… esos son los detalles que me hacen pensar que Morphine siente algo por Lyserg, aunque sea que eso jamás sucederá. Te veo pronto.

Miyozku: Extrañaba verte por aquí, pequeña. Como de costumbre agradezco tu review, me agrada que te guste, y desde luego aprovecho para recordarte que escribes mejor que yo, así que ahora te toca a ti actualizar una de tus historias, la que sea. Bueno, te dejo por ahora. Bye.

Aneth: Ni te preocupes por las tardanzas que ya ves, ahora yo me retrasé horrores, pero bueno, pasemos al review. Me dio gusto que te gustara la escena del rescate, pero no me dijiste si hiciste el ejercicio de imaginarte junto a Lyserg en vez de esa chica. Gracias por lo de postítulos de los capítulos. Vieras como me quiebro la cabeza para ponerle título a uno. A veces ni se me ocurre que es lo que mejor quedará. Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y que estés bien. See you.

HOSHI: Misión cumplida. Me tomó tiempo pero al fin actualice. No temas replicarme la tardanza para subir, si no lo haces tú quien sabe cuanto tiempo mas me tomaría hacerlo. En fin pasemos a tu review; muy interesante, debo decir. Veo que si estuvieras cerca de Lyserg, Morphine estaría ardiendo de celos por eso. Me encantó la historia que escribiste anexa al review, muy tierna, romántica, y porque no decirlo, deliciosamente seductora. Me encantó. Un día voy a terminar pidiéndote una así sobre pedido porque de verdad que tienes una gran sensibilidad para esas cosas. Por como lo escribiste dan ganas de ser Lyserg. Jajaja. Bueno, te dejo por ahora y te veo en el correo.

Bien, es todo por ahora. En el siguiente capítulo pasarán varias cosas, como que Lyserg y Jeanne se unen por fin a Yoh y los demás, que algunas personitas comenzarán a notar que existen esas otras personitas, o lo que es lo mismo, vamos a empezar a unir parejas, y si creo que entra sin problemas, también veremos la batalla entre Yoh y Enzo. Otro detalle: a aquellas personas que me han seguido en la sección de Sakura y que se que están aquí, me es grato anunciarles que por fin me pondré a trabajar en el fic que prometí la última vez y que será protagonizado por Touya. No se si les gustará tanto como se que me gustará escribirlo, pero aún así me agradaría que cuando lo suba pudieran leerlo. Ahora si, me despido y les deseo la mejor de las suertes. Hasta pronto.


	8. Quietud: de corazones turbulentos

Habían pasado tres horas desde que Yoh y los demás enfrentaron a Shizumaru. El resultado del combate había sido bastante desastroso. A Len se le había abierto la herida en el abdomen nuevamente por la tremenda patada que Shizumaru le dio aunque al menos no tenía quemaduras, caso contrario al de Horo-Horo que tenía varias quemaduras que si bien no ponían en peligro su vida, tampoco harían mas sencilla su recuperación. El no se había dado cuenta pero su brazo se había resentido por el tremendo calor de esas llamas. Afortunadamente su barrera de hielo cumplió con su trabajo, ya que de otra forma tanto Tamao como el habrían sido calcinados.

De entre todos el que tenía las peores heridas era Fausto. El brutal ataque de Shizumaru le rompió varias costillas, las quemaduras eran muy serias y aun no había vuelto en si. Heridas como esas podrían haber sido fatales para cualquier otra persona, pero no para el. Fausto tal vez estaría despierto para cuando amaneciera y el mismo sanaría sus heridas y revisaría a los demás. Anna lo observó un momento.

"Siempre pensé que eras un buen tipo, bueno, no siempre. Casi matas a mi Yoh aquella vez en Yokohama, pero al final si resultaste un buen tipo. Nunca dude de ti y aun si alguna vez lo hubiera hecho con lo que vi hoy esa duda se habría disipado. Tuvimos suerte de que Yoh y Ryu no fueron atacados por ese hombre. Entre ellos y nosotras pudimos mover a todos al interior de este bosque. Tal vez mañana podamos llegar a la playa y tal vez… dejarlos descansar un poco. La verdad lo necesitan."

En ese momento ella era la única que seguía despierta. Aun era temprano pero esa batalla fue extenuante para todos, física y mentalmente. Yoh ya tenía un buen rato dormido, igual que las chicas. Ryu también parecía estar dormido, o al menos no se movía."No creo que haya estado preparado para ver el poder de ese sujeto." Anna pensó para si y luego buscó un sitio donde pasar la noche en paz.

No quiso quedarse junto a Tamao y Pilika, y su orgullo no le dejó dormir junto a Yoh. La idea era buena, pero no le agradaba que alguien se despertara antes que ellos y los encontraran bien juntitos, así que se acomodó a un árbol de distancia de donde estaba Yoh y cerró sus ojos esperando que la noche le ayudara a disipar un poco sus temores.

Primer día: El amanecer había llegado hacía una hora. ¿O habían pasado ya dos? Eso era algo que a Len no le interesaba. Hubiera seguido dormido por otro rato solo que una punzada de su abdomen malherido le recordó que seguía vivo de milagro.

"Es casi gracioso pensar que ese infeliz solo me pateo en vez de acuchillarme con su arma. Tal vez me habría partido en dos."

Len observó a su alrededor. Horo-Horo seguía dormido, igual que Ryu, Manta e Yoh. Vio que Fausto se encontraba bastante herido.

"Se ve que a ese gusano no le hizo gracia que Fausto no nos traicionara."

Luego volteo a donde estaban las chicas, deteniéndose primero en Anna que dormía aun bajo su árbol, pero con su rostro en dirección a Yoh.

"No se que tanto disimula la corazón de hielo. Como si no supiera que esta loquita por ese bobo de Yoh."

Luego volteo a ver Tamao, pero no pudo ver a Pilika por ninguna parte.

"¿Pues a donde fue esa niña? No la creo tan valiente como para apartarse del grupo después de lo de anoche." En eso pensaba cuando unos pasos detrás de el lo pusieron en alerta. De inmediato giró presto a dar una poderosa patada, pero sus reflejos le permitieron detener ese movimiento en cuanto vio de quien se trataba.

-¡Ah! Joven Len. No me asuste así de nuevo. Creí que me iba a golpear.-

-Pues otro poco y cometo ese error. Lo bueno es que tengo buenos reflejos… y que este dolor me esta matando.-

-¿Cómo se le ocurre decir que que bueno que le duele?-

-Ese que sin ese dolor deteniendo mis movimientos tal vez no me habría detenido a tiempo y habría cometido un error imperdonable.- Al escuchar eso Pilika no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

Len notó de inmediato como Pilika se ponía color carmín y de inmediato respondió. -Es… que… no me gustaría que tu hermano… se molestara conmigo por… semejante descuido. Ya es bastante tener que soportar a Hoto-Hoto así como es siempre.-

-Si usted lo dice, joven Len.- Respondió Pilika tratando de contener una pequeña sonrisa; había notado que Len estaba tan sonrojado como ella; no, el estaba aun mas rojito que ella.

-Jijiji.-

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, niña?-

-Disculpe, joven Len. Es solo… que recordé un chiste bastante gracioso.-

-Vaya.- Len se quedó viendo a Pilika de una forma rara.

-No creo que tenga nada de malo que me ría un poco, joven Len. A veces uno necesita despejar la mente… sobre todo en momentos como este.-La expresión de risa de Pilika se desvaneció al recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Len se acercó a ella un poco nervioso. Temía haberla herido por error.

"Fui muy bien entrenado como shaman, pero no se como nunca pensaron entrenarme para hablar con una mujer."

Se acercó un poco más y le dijo. -Discúlpame si fui muy brusco. La verdad no se como tratar a una mujer y pues…-

Len no pudo seguir hablando al ver el rostro de Pilika lleno de lágrimas. "Ahora si que lo arruiné." Pensó con tristeza.

-No se preocupe, joven Len. No fue lo que dijo lo que me puso así.- respondió Pilika al ver el pesar en el rostro de Len.

-Es todo lo que nos ha pasado, primero a mi hermano y a mí, y luego veo que todos estamos igual. No sabe como me siento, joven Len. Es… ya perdí demasiado por esos dementes. Ya no quiero…-

Pilika ya no pudo decir otra palabra. Ahora se encontraba entre los fuertes brazos de Len Tao.

-Es verdad. No se como te sientes. Nunca he perdido a un ser amado, y la verdad no se como actuaría si algo así me sucediera. Lo único que supe por muchos años fue destruir vidas. Solo había odio en mi interior. Yoh me enseñó que había otro camino; otra forma de seguir en la vida. Es curioso que ese inútil llegara a servir de algo. Ahora te pido que trates de calmarte. Esos sujetos no nos vencerán. No dejaremos que les hagan algo a ustedes… no dejaré que te hagan algo a ti.-

Pilika se sentía de repente mas tranquila; mas… protegida; mucho mas…

"¿Segura¿Por qué me siento tan segura entre los brazos del Joven Len? No me sentía tan segura ni en la compañía de mi hermano. No entiendo…"

La verdad es que en ese momento ambos lucían muy bien (Es lo que yo llamo un "momento Kodak".), y hubieran seguido así por un rato mas; solo que entonces Len se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"En el nombre de mis antepasados. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ni cuenta me di de cuando la abracé, aunque ella se siente tan suave y huele tan bien que… espera, espera. No debería hacer esto." Y Len la soltó con la misma presteza con que la había abrazado hace unos momentos.

-Ah… pues… es que… creo que hace demasiado calor y pues… no quiero sofocarte. Además el necio de tu hermano… podría despertar y pues… Lo siento.- y Len se marchó una vez que ya no encontró más excusas que darle a Pilika.

Ella se quedó bastante sonrojada aunque en secreto agradecía que ese abrazo se hubiera deshecho.

"No se que habría hecho si hubiéramos seguido así mas tiempo. El no me desagrada, pero no se si… o porque no le dije que me soltara. Aun no se que me pasó."

"Vaya con Pilika y Len. Esos dos si que dan un ejemplo de una pareja hermosa que no es pareja. Gracioso."

Anna acababa de abrir los ojos y vio esta simpática escena. Ver a esos dos tan sonrojados le resultaba bastante gracioso. Anna no fue la única que vio esa escena.

-Señorito Len.Soy tan feliz de ver que al fin ha hallado el amor.-

Bason era bastante afortunado de que Len no lo hubiera escuchado. No imagino que es lo que le habría hecho pero se que no sería agradable.

Al poco rato Tamao despertó y Anna les indicó a las chicas que empezaran a preparar el desayuno. Ella por su parte, se dedicó a despertar a los muchachos como solo Anna sabe hacerlo.

-¡Despierten de una buena vez, bola de haraganes¡Tenemos mucho que hacer este día!-

-Por favor… otros cinco minutitos.- murmuró Yoh aun mas dormido que despierto.

-He dicho que despiertes YA.- Y Anna gentilmente le dio una brutal patada en las costillas.

-Ouch. Oye, eso me dolió mucho, Annita.-

-Y te va a doler más si no te levantas en este instante.- Yoh entendió el mensaje de inmediato y se incorporó de inmediato.

Todos despertaron en pocos minutos excepto Fausto que aun seguía inconsciente por la pelea de ayer.

-Fausto si que se llevó la peor parte, aunque yo también creí que moriría.- dijo Horo.

-Todos estuvimos en peligro ayer. Pudo habernos matado en cualquier momento. No se como Horo-Horo y el señor Yoh pudieron enfrentar a esos tipos tan poderosos. Es increíble que no nos haya matado.- Ryu estaba bastante nervioso por lo sucedido.

Yoh aun no decía nada. No era difícil imaginar que pasaba en su mente; el pudo haber sido vencido si ese relámpago no hubiera caído entre Shizumaru y el, pero su rostro cambió de inmediato a su eterna sonrisa.

-Pero aun estamos aquí y eso es lo que importa. Si vivimos por suerte o por otra razón no importa. Nosotros aun podemos hacer algo; podemos vencer a esos shamanes. No será fácil o sencillo, pero se que todos juntos podremos hacernos mas fuertes y sellar ese portal.-

Una vez mas todos estaban sorprendidos ante el desbordante optimismo de Yoh.

-Pero no ganaremos nada si se quedan aquí sentadotes.- replicó Anna de inmediato. -No tenemos tiempo que perder. La playa ya esta bastante cerca. Que dos de ustedes ayuden a mover a Fausto y los demás en marcha. Quiero que inicien su entrenamiento ya.- Yoh obedeció de inmediato y comenzó a caminar a donde Anna le había dicho.

-Vamos, Anna. ¿No crees que deberíamos tomarlo con más calma? Podemos iniciar esta misma tarde sin problemas y no nos retrasaremos. Así Fausto…-

-No digas una sola palabra mas, hermano. Si no quieres tu, te llevaré yo misma.-

Horo-Horo hubiera querido protestarle a su hermanita querida, pero esta ya lo había amordazado y lo llevaba a rastras dentro de una red de pesca.

"Tal vez esta niña si sería una buena pareja para Len Tao después de todo." Pensó Anna al ver la graciosa escena. Luego volteo a ver a Manta y le dijo de esa manera tan… tan Anna de decir las cosas.

-Tu, usa tu computadora y revisa si el chico ingles te respondió el mail que le mandamos ayer.-

-Enseguida.- y Manta se apresuró a revisar si acaso había alguna respuesta de Lyserg. Afortunadamente para Manta si la había.

Lyserg avisaba que pensaba llegar a Japón en unos 3 días tomando un vuelo algo largo con escala en Nueva York, Los Ángeles y Hawai. También anunciaba que llevaba a una pasajera muy particular; así, sin entrar en detalles por seguridad de la chica, según el.

-¿Pues porque no nos dice de quien se trata?-

-Tal vez teme que esos shamanes puedan averiguar la identidad de su acompañante interviniendo tu cuenta de correo o algo así. Creo que eso se puede hacer.-

-No lo creo, pero es una posibilidad.-

-Bueno, tú irás a Tokio enmañana y los esperarás en el aeropuerto. ¿Quedó claro?-

-Si, Anna, pero quisiera saber si alguno de los muchachos me acompañará a esperar a Lyserg.-

-Tu iras…-

-YO IRE CON MANTA A RECIBIR AL PEQUEÑO LYSERG.- Ryu gritó inmediatamente sin darle tiempo a Anna de nada.

-¿Y este como diablos escuchó lo que decíamos? De acuerdo, irás con Manta a Tokio, pero no se te ocurra hacer una idiotez.-

-Lo que usted diga, doña Anna.-

Mientras Ryu se retiraba, Manta murmuraba -Hace un rato estaba muy angustiado y ahora esta tan feliz. Ryu puede ser tan extraño a veces.-

Anna caminó detrás de ellos y pensaba "O tal vez teme que no perdonemos a esa niña lo que hizo hace tres años. No creo que deba preocuparse por eso; al menos no de parte de mi Yoh."

Ninguno de ellos sospechaba que a lo lejos, recostado en la rama de un árbol se encontraba Enzo viéndolos despreocupadamente.

-Estos chicos son muy graciosos. Nunca imaginé que la itako fuera la verdadera mandamás, pero se ve que Asakura no es tan patético como luce a simple vista. Sabe ser un verdadero líder; alguien que infunde confianza a sus compañeros en los momentos más difíciles, sin por eso dejar de actuar como lo hace siempre, aunque eso signifique verse como un payaso. Además es fuerte, muy fuerte, pero nada que me haga preocuparme… o siquiera que valga una lucha justa. Por eso necesito que en esta semana de gracia que te doy te fortalezcas, Asakura. Si voy a matarte, que sea en un combate justo; lo mas cercano posible a una lucha entre iguales. No tendría caso haber evitado que Shizumaru te matara si no demuestras que eres un verdadero shaman. Hazte fuerte, porque solo así valdrá la pena matar al rey shaman.-

Segundo día:-Esta Anna… es una sádica, y mi hermana no se queda nada atrás… que desgraciado soy.-

Horo-Horo no tenía mas que queja tras queja. Fueron despertados a las 6 de la mañana para iniciar los entrenamientos del día. El había intentado quedarse acostado otro ratito… grave error. Un minuto después se encontraba volando como proyectil e impactándose en una roca donde quedó como si fuera un clavo mal clavado. Anna es bastante "especial" despertando perezosos que contradicen sus órdenes.

Como a la media hora Fausto despertó al fin y lo segundo que hizo (Lo primero fue saludar.) fue atender sus propias heridas. Fausto tiene una forma muy… "particular" de curarse; una que requiere de un estomago fuerte para soportar el espectáculo y Horo-Horo no reúne precisamente ese requisito.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, su hermana se acercó poco después con una miradita suplicante, casi podría haber jurado que iba a soltar el llanto. Horo le preguntó que le sucedía y Pilika le preguntó si haría lo que fuera por ella. El respondió que si. Ella insistió de nuevo que si juraba que haría lo que fuera por ella. Horo lo juró.

-Pero de haber sabido que me pediría esto no le hubiera jurado nada.-

Y es que ahora nuestro amigo recién salía del agua usando un cinturón que llevaba 4 pesas de 10 kilogramos cada una, así como unas tobilleras de 5 kilos cada una. La idea de Pilika era simple: cruzar una parte de la playa en línea recta, sin desviarse por nada… ni por el agua.

-Me habrá visto cara de que. Ni que fuera un superhombre.-

Pasar por tierra fue fácil, pero tratar de nadar con esas cosas era tonto. El simple hecho de flotar era casi imposible, así que solo le quedó aguantar la respiración y practicar la caminata submarina. Al menos Horo-Horo aprendió algo: que su pulmones son mas fuertes de lo que el creía… y que debería tener mas cuidado con lo que le promete a su hermana.

Horo volteó a ver que mas había a su alrededor y vio no muy lejos a Tamao, así que decidió ir a platicar un poco con ella y ver si ya se le había pasado un poco el susto del otro día. Todavía pensaba en que ella pudo haber muerto horriblemente quemada de no ser por el.

"Eso hubiera sido horrible."

Al acercarse un poco más Horo vio que Tamao estaba en realidad espiando a Yoh que entrenaba a unos 10 metros de donde estaban. Yoh estaba haciendo el entrenamiento de la silla invisible y en sus brazos sujetaba unas rocas que pesarían entre todas como 20 kilos.

-Animo, amo Yoh. Solo resista un poco más. Usted puede.-

-Ya llevo… como 30 minutos así… y aun me faltan otros 30… Si esos tipos no me matan… Anna lo hará…-

-Amo Yoh.-

Amidamaru solo podía darle ánimos a Yoh y rezar porque Anna no hubiera escuchado ese comentario. Tamao solo suspiró discretamente y dijo en voz bajita. -Joven Yoh.-

"Y Tamao que solo sabe pensar en Yoh. Vaya con esta niña." Pensó Horo-Horo al acercarse a Tamao.

-¿Todo bien por acá?- dijo Horo cuando llegó con Tamao.

-Ah. Joven Horo-Horo. No es lo que parece… Yo…-

-No me expliques nada. Solo quería ver si estabas bien.-

-Si, me encuentro bien. Gracias por preocuparse por mí, joven Horo.-

-Mejor vamos a platicar a otro lado. Si Anna nos ve por aquí creerá que distraemos a Yoh y no quiero ni pensar en lo que me hará.-

-Tiene razón. Sígame. Se donde podremos hablar sin que la señorita Anna nos vea.- y al decir eso Tamao sonrió tímidamente. A Horo-Horo esa sonrisa se le hizo muy curiosa, incluso… fascinante.

El sitio privado de Tamao no era tan privado. Solo un poco apartado de donde estaban los demás.

-Lo encontré ayer apenas y sentí que era un buen lugar para estar a solas y perderme en mis pensamientos.-

-Pues perdóname pero yo lo veo como el resto de la playa.-

-Debería verlo al atardecer. Es cuando se ve la verdadera belleza de este sitio.-

Horo se quedó de repente absorto contemplando el bello rostro de la niña de cabellera rosada. Era como si no pudiera apartar sus ojos de ese rostro tan dulce y lleno de inocencia. Volviendo un poco en si, nuestro amigo le preguntó a Tamao. -¿De verdad te encuentras bien? Porque si me dices mentiras me voy a sentir mal.-

-De verdad estoy bien, joven Horo. Le agradezco mucho lo que hizo por mí, sino yo estaría… estaría…-

Los ojos de Tamao comenzaron a humedecerse al recordar lo que pasó.

-Yo… quisiera pedirle disculpas, joven Horo. Si no fuera porque el miedo me paralizó, yo habría huido de ahí y usted no habría tenido que arriesgar su vida por mí. No habría tenido que lastimarse el brazo de nuevo.-

Tamao comenzaba a sollozar, pero entonces sintió la mano de Horo-Horo sujetando suavemente su mano derecha.

-No llores, Tamao. No me pasó nada malo, y mucho menos fue tu culpa. Yoh me contó lo que pasó en la pensión. ¿Cómo puede alguien hacerle eso a una chica tan noble y pura como tú? No se lo perdonaré. Haré que pague por lo que hizo.-

-Olvídelo, joven Horo. No vale la pena pensar en eso. No vale la pena pensar en esas cosas tan horribles.-

-Si, lo se, pero esos tipos están causando mucho daño. Muchas vidas han comenzado a perderse… incluyendo la de nuestros padres y amigos.-

Horo-Horo recordó como su aldea fue destruida en tan poco tiempo que no tuvo la menor oportunidad de salvar a su familia, o de siquiera verlos con vida una vez más. Ahora solo le quedaba Pilika y no dejaría que nada le pasara. Ni a ella… ni a Tamao.

Horo-Horo sintió entonces una tibia sensación, una que le hizo olvidar por un momento ese doloroso recuerdo: Tamao que se había recargado en el.

Horo sintió la calidez del cuerpo de la chica de cabello rosa en toda su plenitud. Por un momento Horo sintió algo que no recordaba haber sentido antes; algo que no podía describir, que superaba todo cuanto hubiera imaginado antes.

"¿Qué será esta sensación? Tan cálida y enigmática a la vez. ¿Y porqué Tamao me hace sentir esta sensación tan gloriosa?" Nuestro amigo se sentía de una forma que no se puede explicar con palabras…como si estuviera entre las nubes.

-Nunca pensé que usted pudiera ser tan cálido, joven Horo. Solo desearía que el joven Yoh y yo estuviéramos así. Dios, que pena. No se como pude decirle eso.-

Horo-Horo sintió como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua helada en la cabeza; como si un millón de dagas se clavaran en su corazón y se movieran en el, desgarrándolo sin piedad.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Discúlpeme. Yo no debí…-

-Pero lo dijiste. Que te gustaría que Yoh estuviera aquí y no yo. ¿Por qué piensas tanto en el? Sabes perfectamente que Yoh esta comprometido con Anna, y sabes que ellos están muy felices con eso.-

-Pero…- Horo-Horo no dejó que Tamao dijera algo y la apartó de su lado.

-Yoh, Yoh, Yoh. Para todo es Yoh. ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta de que el nunca estará contigo, no como tu lo deseas?-

-Lo se, pero…-

-Pero nada. Piensas en el a cada momento. Apuesto a que hubieras preferido que el te protegiera en vez de mí.-

-No, yo no… pensaba en eso.-

-Mientes. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Veo la devoción que le tienes. Deseabas que el estuviera aquí a tu lado, en este sitio. Deseabas que el estuviera aquí, ahora, que te sujetara con fuerza y que te diera un beso apasionado.-

Paf.Una fuerte cachetada se había impactado en el rostro del ainu.Tamao no podía creer lo que había hecho.

-Yo… no se… discúlpeme por…-

-No digas mas. Eso solo demuestra lo que dije. Que no te intereso. Que solo tienes ojos para un imposible… y eso… ESO ME LASTIMA.- Y Horo se fue corriendo de ese lugar.

Tamao se quedó en ese sitio, cayó de rodillas y pensaba. "¿Cómo pude hacerle eso? A el, que tan buen amigo ha sido conmigo. Me dolió mucho lo que me dijo… pero me duele más lo que le dije. Pero no entiendo. Siento que lo hubiera lastimado pero no como amigo, sino como algo más… que no me se explicar." Y en ese lugar Tamao comenzó a llorar.

Horo-Horo también lloraba. Lloraba mientras corría tratando de alejarse de ese sitio, de sus amigos, de su hermana… de todo.

"Yo ya sabía que ella esta enamorada de Yoh. Que siempre lo ha estado. ¿Porque entonces me hicieron tanto daño esas palabras? No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué me lastimó de esa forma que ella solo piense en Yoh?" Horo-Horo se detuvo y sin más gritó con todas sus fuerzas. -¿POR QUE?-

Ni Tamao ni Horo tenían la más mínima idea del sentimiento que empezaba a nacer dentro de sus corazones.

Media hora después, Anna buscó a Manta porque ya era hora de que el y Ryu se fueran a Tokio a esperar a Lyserg que llegaba el día siguiente.

-¿Dónde estará ese enano? Si sabe como me molesta que… así que aquí estaba.-

Manta estaba sentado viendo el mar tranquilamente, o al menos eso parecía.

-Solo porque te ves tan pacífico no te haré nada, Manta. Ya es hora de que Ryu y tú se vayan.-

-De acuerdo, Anna, aunque se me hace raro que no me hagas nada.-

-¿Acaso deseas que te haga algo como lo que solo yo se hacer?-

-¡No, no! Para nada.-

-Vaya contigo. Al menos me dirás en que pensabas.-

-Es que vi el mar; se ve tan tranquilo, tan pacífico, como si todo estuviera bien en el mundo, mientras que la realidad es que este mismo mundo podría hacerse pedazos si se llegan a mezclar los vivos y los muertos. Y aun en este mundo tan convulso… ver el mar así me llena de una gran paz. Siento que Yoh y los demás podrán vencer a esos shamanes y sellar el portal al mas allá. Dime, Anna. ¿Acaso elegiste este lugar por la tranquilidad que emana?-

Anna sonrió de forma enigmática y respondió. -Eso es algo que no sabrás de parte mía.-

Manta rió un poco por la respuesta de Anna y le preguntó. -¿Y Ryu? Ya debería estar aquí. Si el es el mas ansioso por ver a Lyserg.-

-Supongo que aun no termina el entrenamiento especial que le puse.-

Manta se petrificó al oír eso.

-Como ese bobo va a haraganear un día completo no podía dejar que se fuera así nada más, así que le puse unos pequeños ejercicios que servirán para compensar el tiempo perdido.-

-Ahora… entiendo… porque no me… hizo nada…- dijo Manta tiritando de miedo.

Justo entonces una mano se aferró tenebrosamente en el hombro de Manta que soltó tremendo grito. Cuando volteo a ver notó se trataba de lo que alguna vez fue conocido entre los hombres como Ryu con espada de madera.

-¡Ryu! Que te pasó, amigo.-

Ryu no contestaba. Más bien lucía como una sombra que se apartó de la pared.

-Mejor ni le hables ahora que no puede mover ni un solo músculo. Fue el deseo de ver al chico Lyserg lo que lo arrastró aquí.- dijo Tokageroh.

-Pobre Ryu. ¿Y ahora como nos iremos?-

-Eso lo arreglas tú, Manta, pero váyanse de una vez. Vaya con Ryu. Ni aguanta nada.-

-¿Pues que les puso Anna de entrenamiento?-

-¡Por favor, no preguntes! No ahora.- suplicó Tokageroh. Manta no necesito preguntar más. Pocos minutos después Manta se despidió de Yoh y los demás y partió remolcando a Ryu como si fuera un juguete para niños.

Al mismo tiempo, en algún lugar sobre el océano, Lyserg Y Jeanne viajaban a Japón en un cómodo viaje en primera clase. Ella se veía bastante tensa y tenía varias razones para estarlo.

-No se como me recibirán tus amigos. Causé mucho dolor y en mi nombre… mucha gente fue asesinada. Deben odiarme. Desearán hacerme pagar por todo el mal que causé en mi ciega búsqueda por la justicia.-

-No se preocupe tanto, doncella. Yoh y los demás no son tan malos, sobre todo Yoh. El ha marcado una diferencia en todos nosotros.- Jeanne sonrió e hizo un gesto de afirmación.

-Además si pudieron perdonarme a mí, se que no dudarán en aceptarla. Verá que todo saldrá bien.- Mas tranquila gracias a las suaves palabras de Lyserg, Jeanne se puso a observar el paisaje oceánico que se veía a través de la ventanilla. Eso la relajaba bastante, y al poco rato se quedó dormida.

Lyserg por su parte, pensaba en que tan grave estaría la situación en Japón; en si Yoh y los demás estaban bien. Lyserg solo había peleado con lacayos y aunque fue algo muy fácil para el, no por eso eran tipos débiles.

"Por lo que me pregunto que tan fuertes serán esos sujetos. Espero poder hacerles frente cuando llegue el momento."

Aun quedaban muchas horas de viaje así que Lyserg también trató de dormir, después de todo la película que pasarían en el vuelo no le interesaba. Ver una película de un hombre que en su afán de derrotar a un mal termina siendo sirviente de el, no era de su agrado.

En Japón poco después, nuestros amigos terminaron con el entrenamiento del día. Podría decirles quien lucía mejor después de un día así, pero ninguno de ellos tenía fuerzas ni para probar bocado. Sabían que debían fortalecerse, pero no deseaban hacerlo a costa de sus vidas, y aún se quedarían un tiempo mas sufriendo ese calvario sabiendo que una queja al respecto sería castigada severamente.

Y mientras, en donde el bosque terminaba, Enzo descansaba tranquilamente esperando el momento de su batalla con Yoh.

-Solo 3 días mas y me divertiré en serio.-

Así fue como terminó el segundo día.

Continuará…

¿Por donde empezar? Lo siento, discúlpenme, pido perdón, y otras palabras así que apenas bastan para excusar mi pésima educación. Es la primera vez que dejo que algo así me pase y espero sea la última. Aun debo actualizar una historia mas en Sakura y debe ser a la de ya, pero supongo que ya se hartaron de mis palabras huecas en ese sentido, así que hablemos un poco de la historia. Tenía en mente hacer un solo capítulo para hablar de lo que puede pasar en una semana, pero creo que un solo capítulo no basta para detallar lo que sucederá, porque no olvidemos que Yoh tiene una pelea pendiente con Enzo. Y de paso ya inicie con el proceso de armar parejitas. Claro, no será fácil para nuestros amigos. Ya vieron por ejemplo lo que pasó entre Tamao y Horo. Ese par aun tiene mucho que descubrir, mientras que para Len y Pilika esta resultando un poco más fácil… pero no lo será tanto, eso es un hecho. Desde luego veremos algo de Yoh y Anna, ya que sin ellos, no hay historia, y respecto a Jeanne y Lyserg, pues ahí si no tenemos nada aun. Ni remotamente. Lyserg solo esta interesado en protegerla y ya, mientras Jeanne tiene mucho que responderse ella misma en ese sentido, así que entre esos dos no hay romance… al menos no ahora. Uno nunca sabe que pasará luego. Ahora pasaré a responder sus reviews:

Estrella de Kaleido Star: Ahorita si tuvimos un poco de Lyserg, y desde luego veremos mas de el en el siguiente capítulo… empezando por la recepción que Ryu le vaya a dar. Jajaja. Nos vemos luego.

Niacriza: Tú eres de las personas a las que les debo una disculpa por la tardanza. Tal vez este capítulo no haya sido lo que esperabas por las pequeñas dosis de romance, pero en el que sigue si tendremos una buena batalla. No solo lo digo por mí, sino porque a ustedes como lectores le debo respeto, y por lo tanto, debo responder a su preferencia con algo que se pueda leer y resulte mas o menos agradable. Antes de despedirme te diré que soy de México D. F. No es mal lugar para vivir a pesar de todo lo que se ve en las noticias, y puede ser bastante interesante. Nos vemos.

Lady Girl: Apostaría que cuando hablabas de tardanzas no te referías a dos meses. Jeje. Me da gusto que te haya gustado la secuencia soñada. Debo decir que la idea me vino porque a veces el terror psicológico puede ser tan delicioso, y no hay nada más aterrorizante para una persona que el saber que tal vez, solo tal vez, podría ser un asesino en potencia… u otras cosas igual de escalofriantes. La mente humana es un sitio tan escabrosamente bello. Uno nunca sabe que horrores habitarán en nuestras mentes. Sorry. Me puse a pensar demasiado en el terror y no veremos eso por aquí… al menos eso creo. Bueno, te dejo por ahora y de antemano pido perdón por el retraso. See you.

Sirvy-cat: La primera vez que mandas review y mira con que salgo. A ti también te pido perdón por el retraso tan espantoso que tuve. En verdad espero que leas estas líneas. Sobre Hao te diré que si lo veremos, después de todo, el es maestro en regresar del mas allá, pero eso si, no será pronto. ¿O si lo será? Hablamos de Hao. Llegará cuando menos lo esperen y como menos lo esperen. Bueno, espero ver más reviews tuyos y me despido por ahora. Buena suerte y hasta pronto.

HOSHI: Pues ya has visto como me tardé para subir esto, pero claro que te doy una gran sonrisa. Me encantó que te gustara la escena de Amidamaru e Yoh. Creo que ha estas alturas ambos entendemos mejor lo que es hacer esa clase de cosas por quien amas, porque así se demuestra el amor verdadero. Me gusta que te hayan gustado tanto las escenas de Horo y Tamao y la parte de Fausto cuando tomó su decisión. (Aunque tanto "Lo que mas quiero" te haya traumado un poquito. Jajajaja.) No hubo mucho de Lyserg esta vez pero si lo veremos luego, así como veremos que cara pone cuando vea a Ryu. Bueno, me despido por ahora, y no olvides nunca la forma en que te tengo en mi mente. Cuídate y nos vemos luego en ya sabes donde.

Aneth: Hermanita, a ti también te pido perdón por mi retraso. Como puedes ver yo me retrasé mucho mas de lo que tu te tardaste en mandarme tu review. Jajajaja. Al final Fausto no tuvo el corazón tan perverso como para dejar a nuestros amigos a cambio de algo que nunca será. Y me gustó que te haya gustado lo que dijo Yoh de Anna. Muy tierno en verdad. Bueno, te dejo por ahora y espero estés bien. Bye.

Afrodinique: No te preocupes por la tardanza. Mejor discúlpame a mí por ser yo el que se retrasó casi 2 meses. Me dio gusto que te haya gustado la parte de la pesadilla. Quise lucirme ahí. Gracias por tu review y espero verte pronto. Nos vemos.

Y esos son todos por ahora. Espero verlos de vuelta en la próxima actualización, donde veremos lo que pasa en los últimos 3 días de esa semana, incluyendo parejas que se nacen, situaciones graciosas, y una gran batalla entre Yoh y Enzo. Bueno, los dejo por ahora y una vez más pido perdón por mi inexcusable conducta. Espero verlos por aquí después. Hasta pronto.


End file.
